


The Closer We Get To The Dawn, The Darker Night Becomes

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [128]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Lives, Bahamut Is Going DOWN!, Bonds, Bravery, Comfort, Crystal (Final Fantasy XV), Dawn Rises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Love, M/M, Multi, Noctis Lucis Caelum Is Back, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), Rollacoaster, Sacrifice, Some Humor, Things We Do For The People We Love, War, Wedding, World of Ruin, angsty parts, happiness, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Noctis is back!Now with the combined forces of the Adagium, the Oracle, the Founder King, his brothers and whatever life remains on Eos; The King of Light is ready to embrace his destiny and take the final fight to Bahamut himself, for all he has done to his family and humanity.However, Somnus will not allow Noctis to sacrifice himself for the mistakes that he made over 2000 years ago.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV)/Somnus Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 131
Kudos: 58





	1. He's Back

**Author's Note:**

> I did say the next update would be happy.... the first chapter is happy! Is that enough? No? Yes? Maybe? 
> 
> And I know how much everyone has wanted me to post this story so here you are!!! XD 
> 
> Please enjoy!!!! :)

_ Staring up at the throne, ring on his finger and sword in hand, Somnus Lucis Caelum ascended the steps for what would be the final time. And every step he took, it was accompanied by anothers, following him merely a few steps away. The sound of metal rang in his ears and he steadied his breathing as he reached the top. The footsteps behind him stopped too.  _

_ For a moment, as he ran his fingers along the throne that had caused so much pain and destruction, it felt as if time had stopped too.  _

_ “Don’t do this.”  _

_ Somnus sighed, hearing the heartbreak in Gilgamesh’s voice. Somnus could not bear to look at the man.  _

_ “I have to. I have to do this for them.”  _

_ Silence fell heavy in the darkened room, only the light from the war raging above them ignited the room, giving it an eerie glow.  _

_ “Don’t make me do this to you.” Gilgamesh begged. “Don’t make me watch you die… I love you.” _

_ Somnus closed his eyes shut, holding out his sword, the sword of the Mystic, towards Gilgamesh. They had no other option. This was how it had to end.  _

_ “I love you too. But this is the only way. Please, Gilgamesh, one final order. One final plea. Help me to save my family.” _

_ After a moment of silence, the sword left his hand, giving Somnus the freedom to sit on the throne. Sit on the throne that was forged with fire and blood. The throne crafted through lies and deceit and the kingdom born of hatred. No more would that be the case. Thanks to Ardyn and Noctis, this throne was no longer going to be a symbol of that. It would be a symbol of love and family. What it should have always been a symbol of.  _

_ It was finally time. _

_ Relaxing back into the throne, Somnus looked to his left hand, the Ring of the Lucii twinkling in the dim light.  _

_ “Kings of Lucis.” Somnus shouted, forcing the ring to shine so brightly, nearly blinding him. “Come to me!” _

* * *

“I am going to get him.” 

Ardyn declared rising to his feet in a hurry, quickly vanishing before Regis’s and Seren’s eyes. He briefly heard Regis protest, probably claiming that Ardyn had no idea where Noctis was but that was the thing, he did know. 

Ardyn could sense exactly where his ‘fate buddy’ was and he was not allowing his nephew to be there alone for another second. 

Heart racing like a Chocobo, he willingly stepped foot on Angelgard for the first time in decades. The place seemed darker than he remembered. If Ardyn couldn’t see in the dark all that would be visible to him were sharp and ragged outlines of the rocks that once imprisoned him. The waves crashing against the rocks were also a strong reminder of where he was; Ardyn would never forget that sound because for more than 150 years of his existence that - along with the sound of the howling wind - was all he had for company. Taking in a massive breath of the salty air, Ardyn walked forward so that the entrance of his old jail was in sight. The sight sent an uncomfortable shiver down his spine and it made the daemons jump and snarl inside of him. No. Ardyn was not letting the little buggers take control this time. He forced them down as a massive gust of wind swept up his trench coat and forced him to hold on to his hat so it didn’t blow away. The wind was blowing in the direction of the entrance of that awful prison and Ardyn held his breath when he saw someone emerge out of it. Ardyn would have 100% mistaken them for Somnus if they didn’t have a beard and weren’t wearing Prince Noctis’s attire. 

It was him… It was really him. 

“Noct…” 

Ardyn gasped, edging forward, joy consuming him when he locked eyes with that of his youngest nephew’s.

The pair stared at each other for a moment and Ardyn couldn’t help but continue to move forward, wanting to cry with relief that he was finally, finally back. 

Noct was finally back home where he belonged. 

“Uncle Ardyn.” 

Upon hearing those long-awaited words, Ardyn automatically opened up his arms wide and let tears fall as Noct ran into them. Ardyn held him as tight as he could - making sure not to hurt Noctis - as relief washed over him. Noctis was back and he was safe. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Ardyn sighed, feeling Noct’s hold on him becoming greater. 

Anger sparked then. What the hell had Bahamut exposed Noctis too in the bloody Crystal?! 

“I’ve missed you too!” Noctis cried, gripping his hands tighter on his uncle’s coat. “It is you isn’t it? You are real... right?” 

“Oh Noct…” Ardyn whispered, Noct’s terror and innocence was taking him back to the day when his nephew was born. How he promised to always protect him as he held the little baby Noctis in his arms. “I am real. And you are finally home and you’re safe. I promise.” 

The pair held each other for a few moments longer; the feeling of relief completely over shining the sense of dread and darkness that loomed over them. Just from that, there was no doubt that Noctis was the King of Light who would save them all from this terrible darkness. 

Despite the relief seeing and holding Noct brought him, Ardyn did feel incredibly guilty about stealing the first hug that Noctis had in 10 years away from Regis… maybe it was best not to tell the King he had done that. Who knew how long Reggie would cry for if he learnt about this?

Ardyn pulled away from Noctis and took in his appearance and he couldn’t help but laugh as he pointed to his raven hair. “Grown out of the overbearing spikes, I see?” 

Noctis let go a small laugh in return, looking his ancient uncle up and down. “Still got that hideous sense in fashion?” 

“Now, Noct, I am not the one wearing clothes that haven’t been washed in 10 years!” 

“10 years?” Noctis questioned, a sombre look mounting on his features. “... to be honest with you, it seemed a lot longer than that.” 

Ardyn nodded. “I can more than empathise with you there. Solitude does draw out time. But enough of that. I think it is time we got you home. A lot of people are waiting for you.”

“Yeah.” Noct nodded. “Let’s go home.” 

Noctis blinked once and right before his eyes the scenery had changed. 

He whirled around, hands shaking, taking in his environment. It was all here… just as he remembered it. The red carpet on the marble floor, the black and gold walls, the lights making the gold glisten, the long and tedious hallways he always hated walking down, decorated with pointless ancient furniture and relics! He took in a deep breath and smelt the air. It smelt just as he remembered it! Fresh and clean! He used to hate it when he was younger as he longed for a simple life, but now he wouldn’t trade this. He would never trade any of this. This was it. He was home and in the Citadel! The solace of the situation, made his legs turn to jelly, nearly collapsing to the ground. 

“Steady Noct.” Ardyn said worryingly, catching him before keeping him upright. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I just… I can’t believe it.” Noctis said, still drawing his eyes over every inch of the hallway like it was a piece of artwork. 

“Umm… what happened to you in the Crystal?” 

Noctis shook his head at the out of the blue question, drawing his attention away from something so simple as the wall. Noct rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged slightly as the pair began to walk down the corridor together. 

“Trippy.” 

“Much like how it has been here then,” Ardyn replied in a flat tone. 

“I gather a lot has happened then? How is everyone?” 

Ardyn let out a massive laugh. “Oh, Noct! Everyone is doing as well as expected. Although, you would not believe what has happened- Oh my!” 

“What?!” Noctis asked as he jumped at his uncle’s sudden gasp.

Ardyn’s face tensed up and he let go a series of small nervous laughs as they continued to walk. “Well… umm… you see, I may have failed to mention a few details that you should really be made aware of before you see any member of our darling family.”

Noctis’s stomach dropped. He didn’t like the sound of that. Gulping down any negative thoughts he may have he narrowed his eyes at his uncle. “Like what?” 

“Oh, this and that. Although, they could be considered life changing and it would be within your best interest to know of them, so you can mentally prepare yourself.” 

“That’s not answering my question.” 

“Isn’t it?”

“You know full well it isn’t.” Noctis huffed. He already had this with Aera he didn’t need it from- “Oh… yeah I have something to tell you too.” 

“Indeed you do, like where the hell did you get those flowers from?” Ardyn asked, pointing to the flowers that were still in Noct’s hand. 

Noctis looked down at the red and white sylleblossoms and was surprised that they had survived the journey. In this surreal and joyous moment, he had completely forgotten he was given them and still had them on his person. A small smile grew on his face as his mind went to Luna and how happy she would be to see them. Ardyn on the other hand, looked disturbed by the sight of them.

“These? I was given them for Luna.” 

Ardyn made a sound with his throat before halting at the end of the corridor. Noctis could sense the hurt building up in his uncle.  _ She never did explain why only blue sylleblossoms survived… _ Noctis thought to himself, having an inkling that Ardyn’s pain and the flowers were linked somehow. He’d ask him after he had finally got ground to giving him the messages. But as Noctis was about to tell him, Ardyn opened the doors and Noctis caught a gasp of pure enrapture in his mouth. For a moment he froze, locking the blue of his eyes with those unforgettable green ones. 

His dad's eyes. 

“DAD!” 

Noctis cried, full-on sprinting to the centre of the room where Regis was sitting. When he reached him, he immediately fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his daddy - accidentally dropping the gift for his wife behind the King’s chair. Noctis could hear his dad’s ragged breathing as the man wept. Noct felt his dad plant a kiss on the side of his head as he placed the hand to the back of his head in a protective and affectionate manner. Noctis used to hate it when his dad cried because he did it all the time but listening to those silly whimpers of joy, and feeling warm tears as they brushed against the side of his head and rolled down his cheek… Noctis had missed it so much! So much!

“Noctis…” Regis whispered breathlessly; Noct could feel his grip getting tighter. “Oh my precious baby boy.” 

More tears fell from his face and words couldn’t and would never be able to express the pure joy Noct felt hearing his dads voice - his real voice, not some trick from Bahamut - after all this! time 

“I am here, dad.” Noctis confirmed, burying his face into his shoulder. “I am sorry I took so long.” 

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you are here. I love you, Noct. I love you, so, so much.” 

“I love you too, daddy.” 

Neither of them wanted to let go of the other. If Noctis could he would stay in the safety of his father’s embrace until the end of time itself. A sudden shiver ran down his spine as he realised he couldn’t have this forever. He may only get no more than a few hours, considering what was soon to take place between himself and Ardyn- No! He couldn’t think about that, not yet. He had to savour the moments with his dad while he could and crying and holding each other sounded like a perfect way to express the unconditional love that father and son had for each other. Although, there was something that Noctis had not failed to notice and he could no longer neglect the topic of conversation, and Noctis could only assume this was what Ardyn had been referring to earlier. 

Still holding his dad close, Noctis spoke into his shoulder. “So… your leg finally packed in.” 

When Noct heard his dad laugh, his heart melted. The sound was music to his ears.

“Both of them I am afraid to say, Noctis.” Regis said, making sure to repeat his son’s name as often as he could so not to waste a moment of their reunion. 

Noct ignored the painful twitch in his heart. This was a happy moment, he was determined for it to remain that way. “Look on the bright side, you can finally keep up with my walking speed again.” 

“Yes, and I can run you over as well when you are being cheeky.”

Noctis chuckled slightly before his voice turned serious. “I missed you dad.”

“I missed you too, Noct. But we're together again and that is all that matters.” 

“Yeah… together.” 

_ But for how long though? _

The question was not going to leave his mind any time soon. In a way, Noctis felt so guilty holding his dad, because it was cruel to come back only for him to leave again. Only this time his departure would be permanent. Maybe… he shouldn’t have come back and he and Ardyn should have had their final clash somewhere remote? A place where no one would see the horrors of what had yet to occur. Maybe… that would have been better for everyone. 

Noctis slowly lifted his head and pulled away from his dad and gave him a weak smile. He didn’t pull away any further as his dad placed both his hands on the either side of his face, carefully brushing away his now long shaggy black hair that covered his eyes. 

“You look so grown up…” Regis sniffed, smiling at his son with pride-filled tears. 

Noctis laughed. “Dad, I look worse then uncle Ardyn normally does.”

“HEY!” 

Noctis and Regis burst out laughing at their uncle’s shock and very offended shout. Noctis grinned at him, finally rising from the floor. 

“What? I look like more of a hobo then you do? Take it as a compliment.” 

Noctis’s amusement only heightened when he saw Ardyn’s face darken. Oh, he loved winding him up… however, maybe he should refrain from doing that for a while… at least until they battled each other. 

He felt his dad take hold of his hand and placed his attention back on the aged king. 

“Not to worry, my son. We’ll have you sorted out in no time.” 

“Yes, and you could do with a shower as well.” Ardyn teased with venom edging his words, still rather offended by his nephew’s joke. 

“Dad didn’t seem to mind.” 

“No, but your wife will.” 

Noct’s eyes widened a little as he finally noticed his grandfather as his voice made itself known to him. When he looked at Somnus’s face, he looked mildly stunned by his appearance.  _ He didn’t look that bad, did he?  _

“Hey, grandad.” Noct nodded, unable to move to give him a hug because his dad was refusing to let go of his hand.

“It’s good to see you are finally back Noctis.” Somnus smiled at him, yet Noctis could sense sorrow within him. It was probably down to the prophecy. He didn’t blame him, he felt pretty shitty about it too. “However, you are going to have to keep your beard I am afraid.”

Noctis scoffed. “No, bloody won’t be this thing is itchy!” 

“Unless you want everyone to get us confused, keep it.” 

“I will admit, Noct. I nearly mistook him for you. It’s actually very weird seeing you two together. I don’t like it.” Ardyn pretended to cringe getting a displeased look from his younger brother. 

Noctis raised an eyebrow.  _ Oh, that must have been why his grandad looked so stunned to see him.  _ “Do I really look like a mixture between those two, dad? Gods help me if I do!” 

Regis threw his head backwards with hysterical laughter and when he heard the immortal brother grumble at his seemingly ‘disrespectful’ joke, Noctis had to join in. Well his dad thought it was pretty funny so it was an okay joke to make. Noct would do anything to keep a smile on Regis’s face and do what he could to distract him from the reality that was soon to shatter their lives. 

Still unable to free his hand from his dad’s, Noctis thought it best to change the subject. “So other than your chair dad what else have I missed?” 

“You didn’t tell him!” Somnus growled at his brother. 

Noctis let out a sigh. “Tell me what?” 

However, his question was ignored by both his dad and grandad as they stared at his uncle with disappointment. 

“I thought getting him home and not giving him a panic attack was the main priority. I am sorry if I failed to mention your lack of mobility and little Seren.” 

Noctis’s eyes grew so wide, as he could barely believe what he was hearing. 

_ Seren?  _

“It is a very vital piece of information he needs to know!” Somnus argued back. 

“Oh uncle…” Regis sighed, shaking his head. 

“For once I did the right thing in my opinion!” 

Noctis was left so confused as the three of them continued to argue and he could not make head nor tail about what they were referring too. But that name stuck. Seren? Why had that name made his heart skip a beat? Why was it so important that even Aera had told him and failed to mention the meaning behind it-

_ Shit! Aera!  _

“GUYS!” Noctis shouted over them, silencing them for long enough so that he could actually speak. “Whoever that name belongs to really doesn’t matter at the moment-” 

Somnus scoffed. “Guess again, Noctis, because it does. It really does.” 

“I don’t care! You two need to listen to me because I’ve got a message for you both.” Noctis said, mouth going dry. He had no idea if they would believe him but he had to try. “When I was in the beyond… I gave up. I thought I wouldn’t make it back.”

“Oh, Noct…” Regis whimpered, holding his hand tighter. 

“It’s okay dad.” Noctis promised, squeezing the hand in return. “It was okay because I met someone there and they helped me come back, and… they asked me to give you two a message as payment.” Unable to find an - as Ardyn would say - articulated set of words to explain this sensitively, Noct gulped and hoped he didn’t hurt them too much. “Aera was one who helped me.” 

And just as he had predicted it would, both their faces dropped as the room fell silent. There was pain present on both their faces and disbelief. That wasn’t surprising, there would be no way Noctis would believe anyone if they had told him they had a message from his dead mother. But he promised to share this with them and for her and her kindness, he was going too. 

He looked at Ardyn and cleared his throat. “Ardyn, she said she is really proud of you. That she is so happy at how loved you are.”

He noticed the gold in Ardyn’s eyes flash yellow for a second, pain coating every inch of his uncle’s face. Noctis knew then Ardyn didn’t believe a word he was saying. But he had to make him see he was telling the truth. Plus, he didn’t want to cause an argument, not when this was meant to give his uncle and grandfather some peace of mind. 

Bingo!

Noctis held up his hand to tell his uncle he wasn’t done talking yet, thankfully only a small growl escaped Ardyn’s lips and he was not interrupted any further. “To prove I am not lying, she straight up punched me in the arm when I called her an illusion and it bloody well hurt. She didn’t even apologise for it!” 

Noctis watched as his uncle’s eyes softened. Noctis held his breath, backing up a little to his dad, because he did not want to see his uncle… he didn’t know… cry? Go crazy and call him a liar? He had no idea what his reaction was going to be until he saw it. 

The smallest smile grace itself on his ancient uncle’s features. “Yes, that is something she would do.” 

_ Oh thank Eos he believed him. Now for Somnus.  _ Noctis felt saddened as Somnus looked 100 times worse than Ardyn had. It was all out of guilt, but it was finally time to remove that guilt. From now on, there was going to be no more pain encircling the dead Oracle It was time to finally free them both from it. 

“Grandad, she forgives you. And she said that you’re not allowed to punish yourself anymore for what happened. She doesn’t want you too. And she told me to tell you both, that she loves you. She loves you both very much.” 

His grandfather’s face didn’t loosen up, instead, the whites of his eyes began to turn red and he barely whispered out. “... she… she forgives me…” 

_ Oh shit, he had made the Founder King Cry cry. _

Before Noctis or Regis could offer their grandfather any comfort, to Noctis’s surprise, it was Ardyn who willingly stepped forward and gave him teary eyed brother a hug, rocking him from side to side, talking to him calmly. 

Well, that was something he never thought he was going to see in a million years. 

And it was just as well Ardyn decided to poof them someplace else to calm Somnus down, because Noctis didn’t think he would be able to take his eyes off the sight. Funny how much changed in 10 years. 

Finally, alone with his dad, Noctis knelt back on the floor next to him - hand still locked in his - and laughed awkwardly. 

“They finally made up I take it?” 

“I am very pleased to say that they did.” Regis confirmed. “I think you, my son, need to go and have a shower and in that room over there. There are clothes laid out for you and you are too meet me in your living quarters as soon as possible.” 

“Not gonna lie, a shower sounds great right now.” 

“Good because there is someone who really wants to see you.” 

Noctis gasped. 

_ Luna?  _

* * *

He made sure to get all the dirt off himself and washed as fast as he could. He had to see Luna again. He had to hold her close. He had to tell her how much she meant to him and more. That he missed her so, so much and his love for her was what had kept him sane for as long as it did. He had to see the beautiful woman he was proud to call his wife once more. 

Quickly drying himself, and putting on a very regal suit; Noctis dashed out of the room and picked up the flowers he had dropped earlier. On close inspection they were fine. They didn’t look damaged and they were more than acceptable to give to a princess. His princess. The walk to his living quarters was done in record time as well. However, he did find it very odd he had not bumped into a single person on his way up here… very particular. But what did it matter? What mattered most to him was that he was finally going to see his Luna again. 

His Moon and Stars. 

His heart was pounded in his chest, sweat coating his hands as he stood next to the door a little nervous to go in. He didn’t bother with hiding the flowers behind his back, he was probably going to drop them the moment he saw her beautiful star-like eyes stare back at him… no longer being able to waste a mere second, he burst into the room and there she was in all her beauty, his wife. 

No words were exchanged, and there didn’t need to be any either. Noctis, dropped the flowers to his left, running into the room, meeting his wife in the middle. Their lips collide in a kiss full of love and passion as they held each other as close as humanly possible to the other. Again, he feels his own tears leaking out his eyes and hers falling on his face. Oh how long he had longed for this moment. This joyous wonderful occasion where it was just the two of them again… between kisses Noctis managed to say. 

“I love you.” 

“My dear Noctis.” Luna cried, resting her forehead against his, stopping to kiss him so she could catch her breath. “I love you too.” 

“Shh, shh, shh.” He hushed her, rubbing his hands gently up and down her back. “It’s okay now. I am so glad to finally have you in my arms again.” 

“As am I.” Luna wept, caressing his face, going back to planting small kisses all over his face. “We’re together.” 

“We are My Moon and Stars.” 

“Mummy? Who’s that?” 

At the sound of a little girl’s voice, Noctis, overcome by confusion, shock and… was that happiness, stared at his wife as she hesitantly pulled away from him. Luna was looking behind him and he couldn’t prevent himself from following her gaze. Right before his eyes, stood a little girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes staring back at him and he couldn’t pull his eyes away from her. She looked so familiar and those eyes… Those eyes were midnight blue. Just like… 

Noctis had to stop himself from jumping when Luna laced her hand with his and gestured for the little girl to come and join them. Unable to move or say a word, he watched as the girl, who was about 9 or 10, held on to Luna’s hand and looked up to his wife. 

Luna cleared her throat and said steadily. “Noctis… this is Seren.” 

Noctis’s heart stopped beating. 

_ Seren… that name again! She… she was Seren? This was Seren... _

Brain finally catching up with him, he realised what Seren had said moments before, he blinked and did nothing but take in the next set of words Luna said. 

“Seren, this is Noctis. This is your, daddy.” 


	2. I Missed You Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, who wants to see Noctis interact with his baby girl? 
> 
> Let's find out with how Noct handles being a dad?! XD 
> 
> Please enjoy XD

Noctis had stopped breathing. He couldn’t move. The only sound he could hear was the beating of his own heart and he was unable to take his eyes off the little girl who was staring up at him with massive midnight blue eyes…  _ his _ eyes. She had his eyes. He quickly glanced towards Luna and then back to the girl and the resemblance between the two was uncanny. She had beautiful blonde hair just like his wife and even though looking into those eyes was like looking into a mirror, they sparkled like stars. Just like Luna’s did. 

_ She?… She was Seren?  _

“You’re my daddy?” Seren asked, still holding on to Luna’s hand. 

“Yes, little star. He is.” Luna confirmed. 

Noctis gulped and looked to his wife and he could sense a hint of fear within her. He wanted to laugh - if anyone was scared here it was him! His mind was rattling as he was trying to process the information given to him. He… he was a dad? HE WAS A DAD!!! CRAP! Fuck, shit! Why hadn’t anyone mentioned this to him before?! Ardyn?! Somnus?! His dad?! Even his dad failed to mention - Noctis had no idea how - that he had a grandchild! Any one of them could have mentally prepared him for this, but nope! They decided to keep their ruddy mouths shut!  _ Okay, Noct, calm down. _ He thought to himself, trying to push down all his shock and confusion. He couldn’t really afford to have a freak out now, not with a 9-year-old girl -  _ his _ daughter - standing in front of him, and he didn’t want to freak out in front of Luna! Her first impression of him after 10 years could not be that- 

_ Luna... _

He… he left Luna on her own and pregnant?! He wanted to fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness, he wanted to say sorry for forcing her to raise Seren on her own but he couldn’t do any of that. His heart was aching and forcing him to place all his attention on the little girl in front of him. 

“Nice to meet you!” Seren said with a high pitched voice, as she extended her hand out to him. 

Noctis knew then he had to say something. He slowly leant on the ground and took her hand in his. Like a flash of light, his heart ignited and this unexplainable warmth and love came over him. Seren was his. Seren was his and Luna’s daughter… 

_ Well, thanks a lot Aera! This would have been fucking useful to know!!!!  _

Noctis wanted to scream out to the heavens, but instead, he took Seren’s hand, tears forming in his eyes and gave her a smile full of love. “Nice to meet you too, Seren. I am sorry I have been away for such a long time.”

Seren let go of his hand and he was quickly attacked by a massive hug; as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. “It’s okay! You are here now! And I finally get to meet you!” 

Noctis carefully hugged her back and it felt like the most natural thing in the entire world. He slowly buried his head in her shoulder and tried his hardest not to cry. He couldn’t cry in front of her. Yet, seeing and holding Seren in his arms… it was the most emotional experience he had ever been through. Nothing else topped this. It wasn’t long before he felt Luna wrap her arms around the pair and they all just held each other, and after 10 long years they were finally together.

Finally a proper family. 

In a whisper, trying his best to keep his voice at a normal tone and not a broken mess - that he was sure was the only tone able to escape - he said. “Yeah, I am here. My beautiful, beautiful girls.” 

“And you're not going to leave again? Are you?” Seren asked, wrapping her arms around her dad just that little bit tighter. 

At her words, he felt Luna tense up and her tears fall on his face. His heart instantly shattered. All the joy and happiness he had just felt was sucked out of him as a hole formed deep within his chest… he was going to die. He was going to die and leave Luna and Seren all over again! They may have only known each other for barely 5 minutes but Noctis loved his daughter. He truly loved her. As for Luna… the thought of leaving her again, it hurt too much to even comprehend. 

_ Why had the gods forsaken this upon him?  _

_ Why?  _

* * *

“Brother, are you alright now?” 

Somnus nodded, breathing into his hands. He couldn’t believe she forgave him… it wouldn’t compute in his brain. He still and would never forgive himself for it so how could she… it may have been over 2000 years ago but he took everything away from her. From both her and Ardyn. Their lives. A chance of a family. A chance to be together. He did all that. No one else, he did it. It didn’t make sense why she would so happily forgive him and say she still loved him like a brother. 

Somnus continued to sniffle as he felt Ardyn rub his back. “I am fine.” 

“Okay.” Ardyn nodded. 

“Are… you alright? That, it’s still a shock for you.” Somnus asked, trying to draw this situation away from himself.

“I am fine. I made my peace with everything when I fell for Cor and finally when we made up. I’m glad that she is happy for me, that she has forgiven you and still, I don’t know how after all the horrible things we have said and done to others and each other, she still loves us both. That’s enough to know we are doing something right, hey?” Ardyn said, gently nudging him in the shoulder. 

Somnus shrugged, his throat had gone dry and he just couldn’t find any words. 

“Oh come here you silly billy.” Ardyn laughed, draping an arm around his shoulder to pull him in for a hug. Somnus didn’t reject it. “Don’t be sad. It’s… closure, no? It’s time to finally lay it all to rest.” 

Somnus nodded, hugging his brother tightly. He liked the sound of that. Time to finally let go of all the hurt, all his worries and fears. It sounded rather poetic just before the end. 

In a small whisper, Somnus said: “I’ll tell her you said ‘hello’ shall I?” 

“Somnus. I don’t want to think about that.” Ardyn replied, Somnus could feel his grip tightening like Ardyn was trying to protect him from what was to come. 

“We have to. Noctis is back. It’s almost time.” Somnus said, trying to dig deep down to find whatever bravery he had left. A part of him… he was scared. Scared that his death was near... However, he was more frightened of the dawn rising and neither his grandson nor brother being on Eos to witness it. He had to be brave because more than anything else he wanted that for the pair of them. A new life they could share with their families, along with a new dawn. 

“Not yet it’s not.” 

“Ardyn.” Somnus said, letting go of his brother so they could look at each other. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is, please?” 

Before Ardyn could get a chance to respond, the doors to the room burst open and both their ancient hearts sank at the sight. 

Standing before them was Noctis. He was trembling. Eyes red as raw. Face wet from tears. He pointed towards the door - hand shaking - where he had just come from and his voice was broken. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?! Why didn’t you tell me about Seren?!” 

Somnus rose to his feet - Ardyn following close behind him - so he could attempt to console his grandson. 

“Noctis I-”

“That’s my little girl.” Noctis breathed out and his tears were so hard for the Founder King to swallow. “I… I have to die… I have to leave her behind!”

“Noctis, listen to me.” Somnus said, grabbing hold of his arms to steady him. In return, Noctis latched on to his arms and Somnus’s heart throbbed with pain as he witnessed his youngest grandson crumble before him. Noct’s sorrow turning to anger, then worry, then finally fear. 

“It’s not fair! I don’t want to die, grandad! I don’t want to die! I can’t… I can’t leave them… THIS ISN’T FAIR!!!”

“I know it’s not.” Somnus said gently, ignoring his brother who he knew was just breaking at the sight before him. “Listen to me, I am not going to let that happen.” 

Noctis shook his head, still crying. “There is nothing you can do to change it! Ardyn, why did you bring me back here?! Why?!”

“Noctis, please, don’t shout at Ardyn and listen to my words. I am not going to let you die. You’re not going to die, you are going to stay here and be with Seren and Lunafreya. I promise.”

“What? What are you on about?” Noctis asked, breathing going short as they looked at each other. 

Somnus bit his lip as tiny tears welled up in the whites of his eyes. He had waited so long to say these words to Noctis… “Bahamut is going to give me a life after all this. A life that you and Ardyn should have. I am giving it to the pair of you. All you need to do is give me the Ring of the Lucii and let me do what you’re meant to.” 

Noctis shook his head, his grip getting tighter on his grandfather’s arms. “I don’t, I don’t understand. You can’t... You can’t-”

“There is no point trying to argue with him, Noct. He made up his mind 12 years ago.” Ardyn said and Somnus could hear the hurt pouring into his words. 

“No, no! I am not losing you, we’re not losing you, grandad!” Noctis said, pulling him in for a hug. 

Somnus let out a heavy, yet controlled, breath as he hugged his grandson back for the first time in over 10 years. 

_ Why was this so fucking hard?!  _

“I am afraid Noctis, someone has to die. But it doesn’t have to be you. You have Seren and Lunafreya. Ardyn has Prom and Cor. You have people that depend on you both. No one depends on me. I want to do this… for you.”

Noctis gasped softly and stared into his grandad’s eyes with a hint of fear. “That’s not true! We all depend on you! You can’t- she… she, no… She warned me about this…” 

“Sorry?” Somnus asked, dread seeping into his stomach, feeling unsettled by Noctis’s words. 

“Aera…. She said I’d have to make a decision and I was gonna regret it no matter what I picked. The decision is to lose you or lose my girls… I can’t choose that… I can’t...”

_ Of course. She hinted at Seren, of course she was kind enough to attempt to warn him about this. _ Somnus offered his grandson a small smile, taking hold of the hand that the Ring of the Lucii was on. “Then let me choose for you. Let me have the ring.” 

Noctis snatched his hand out of Somnus’s before looking his at uncle, dead in the eye. “Ardyn! Say something! Tell him no! There has to be another way! You have had how long to think about this?! To come up with a plan where no one has to lose their life!”

“I wish there were, Noct. I truly do.” Ardyn said in a tone smothered in regret. 

“It’s okay Noctis. You and Ardyn are the innocent parties in all this madness. Let me atone for my sins.” Somnus pleaded, taking hold of his hand once more. 

“You don’t have anything-”

“I do.” Somnus said quickly, interjecting him. “Aera may have forgiven me, but I have not sought forgiveness from all the innocent I burnt. If you won’t let me do this for you, let me do this for them. All those people that died because of me, because I thought it was the only way to secure a future. And if I allow one more innocent person to die for a sunrise, they would have all died in vain. I am not innocent, and if I die, well, it will finally be time to face up to what I did and pay for it.” 

Noctis’s eye twitched. 

He couldn’t allow that to happen. He just couldn’t let his grandad die for him! 

But... the thought of Luna sprung to mind. How much he had missed her and how much he had forced to go through alone. The thought of his daughter, who had already begged him not to leave her again, broke his heart. She was beautiful and wonderful and Noctis had missed so much time with her. So much precious time. He was wasting time now, fighting with his grandad, but what would Seren think? He walks into her life and then their grandad dies and he stays… She was only 9! She would probably think he was the fault! And he was! Somnus didn’t need to do this! And there was no fucking way he could do this either! This was a game to the Dragon! He wouldn’t let anyone mess around with it! 

“Grandad… Bahamut will never let you.” 

“That’s why we are going to kill his fucking arse.” Somnus said plainly. “Right Ardyn? That twat is going down.” 

Ardyn nodded, no smile present on his face. “I thought dragon’s were extinct anyway.” 

“How exactly are we meant to do that?” Noctis asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “He is a fucking god!” 

“Give me the Ring of the Lucii, and I will tell you.” Somnus said with confidence, holding out his hand to his grandson. 

Noctis paused.

His moral compass was telling him not to because he knew once it was placed in Somnus’s hand, he was never getting it back. In doing this action he was sending his grandad to the slaughter. No matter what Somnus thought of himself, or the good he thought he was doing, he did not deserve to die. He - like his uncle - had suffered 2000 years of life, that was punishment enough he didn’t need to do anything else to repent for any more wrongdoings. But the King of Light’s heart… it forced him to very, very slowly and reluctantly, to take off the ring and do as he had been asked. Seren needed him. Luna needed him. His dad needed him. He couldn’t be here if he was dead. 

Throat going dry, Noctis closed his eyes and dropped the ancient ring in his grandad’s hand. “I don’t want you to die.”

“And I don’t want either of you to die. My life means little in the grand scheme of things.”

Noctis shook his head. His grandad was so wrong but he couldn’t find the words to tell him that. 

* * *

“Guys!!!” Prompto shouted, racing down the hall towards Ignis and Gladio. His face was as bright as the sun and he could hardly breathe with how fast he ran to tell them! “Did you hear?!” 

“Hear what sweetheart?” Ignis asked as he turned to face where he thought his fiance was. 

“It’s Noct! He’s back!” Prom squealed in excitement. 

“What?” Gladio gasped. “This better not be a joke blondie!” 

“It’s not! He is really here! My dad went to go and get him!” 

“We must go to him at once.” Ignis said, beginning to walk in the direction Prompto had come from. 

“No need. I am already here.” 

Ignis stopped in his tracks as Prompto and Gladio stared blankly in the direction of the voice. His voice. Noctis’s voice. 

Prompto let out a massive laugh of pure excitement when he laid eyes on his best friend for the first time in 10 years. He couldn’t contain himself, he ran past Ignis, straight up to Noctis and smacked him in the arm. 

“Noct! It’s you! It’s really you!” 

Noctis laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, unable to wash the smile from his face at seeing the three of them again. “Yeah, of course, it’s me. I thought you had awesome vision, do you need glasses or something?”

Prompto frowned and opened his mouth to retaliate- 

“Noct.” Gladio said, cutting their reunion short, lightly shoving his liege in the chest. “You fucking arsehole. You kept us waiting long enough didn’t you.” 

“Sorry big guy. I didn’t mean to.” Noctis smiled back, giving his shield an apologetic look. 

“We know.” Ignis said. “It is good to hear your voice once more.” 

“Yeah it’s great to see-” 

Prompto cringed when Noctis stopped speaking, suddenly remembering that Noctis wasn’t here when Ignis lost his sight. He didn’t know what had happened. The blonde prince watched as Noctis stared at his advisor sternly, examining him with his eyes; just by looking in the prince's eyes, he knew Noctis was hurting. 

“Specs…” Noctis said breathlessly, edging towards his advisor. “What? What happened?” 

“A mere sacrifice in the line of duty.” Ignis responded, not sounding at all bothered by his ailment. 

“A lot has happened while you have been away, Noct.” Prom said, not wanting any silence to fall between them. 

“Yeah too much.” Gladio said, regret strengthening his tone. 

Noctis closed his eyes in defeat. “I gathered. No one has told me a lot. But I think I now know the most pressing issues.” 

From there Noctis sat down and listened as Prompto, Ignis and Gladio told him the horrors they had to endure since he went away. He learnt of how Ignis lost his sight in a daemon attack, he learnt that Ardyn and Somnus were growing weaker by the day because of the wall and they informed him that only Lucis remained in this desolate world. He learnt how upset and distraught Gladio had been over his disappearance and how much his dad had been struggling over these past 10 years. He was told that Iris had become a legendary fighter, the Daemon Slayer, and that Ignis and Prom were intending to be wed soon. They informed him of Luna and Seren and how much of a blessing they had both become to the people of the world and to all within the Citadel. It would seem his girls had really found their ways into the hearts of many, just like his own. What really hurt was to hear though, that the people of Eos were beginning to lose hope. At the beginning of this eternal darkness every nation may have rallied together to fight against the darkness, but without their king - the King of Light - it was only a matter of time before the system collapsed along with the wall that was keeping them all safe. 

Noctis couldn’t allow that to happen. 

Noctis nodded. “Seems I came back at the right time.” 

“Indeed.” Ignis said proudly. 

“So you gotta plan?” Gladio asked, pain in his voice. 

“Yeah. I take it you know about Somnus’s idea…” Prom said, guilt taking hold of him. 

“I do.” Noctis said, trying to ignore the pain in his heart. “And grandad is right. We have to do what is best for the world and being sad isn’t going to bring the dawn back but fighting will.”

“Killing a God? I like it.” Gladio smirked. 

“Yeah! We can do it!” Prom beamed in delight. 

“That’s the attitude, Prom. However, before we do that, we have to get one thing out of the way first.” Noctis smiled. 

“What is that Noct?” Ignis asked, growing curious. 

“You two need to get hitched! No prophecy is happening until that happens! Bahamut can fucking wait for his funeral! I want to see my best friends get married!”

* * *

Cor hadn’t seen Regis smile like that since Seren was born. His brother was so unbelievably happy to have Noctis back; everyone was happy to have Noctis back. But… his return brought with him uncertainty and dread for the Marshal. He didn’t let it show when the prince he had seen grow into a man gave him a hug. Nor did he drop his composure of being a proud uncle when Noctis explained to him what they had to do in order to save the people of Eos. He had really grown up. Only when Noctis said he was going to spend time with his daughter did Cor let his walls fall down and he wanted to cry. Crying would solve nothing… but his body didn’t seem to care. He sat down on the floor, in a quiet corridor of the Citadel, and lightly sobbed. When he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, he knew it was Ardyn. 

Through blurry vision, Cor glanced at him and gave him a weak smile. 

He felt Ardyn pull his head towards his and his husband gently placed his lips to his forehead. “I take it these tears mean you have seen Noctis?” 

“Yeah.” Cor nodded, breathing going short. “I really missed him.” 

“Same here.” Ardyn admitted, draping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close. 

Cor cuddled up to Ardyn and wiped his nose with his sleeve. “He also gave me a message.” 

“Really?” Ardyn whispered, running his fingers through Cor’s short blonde hair. 

“Yeah, from Aera.” Cor said carefully, glancing up to see his husband’s reaction. 

“I got one too.” Ardyn sighed. “If you don’t mind me asking what did she say?” 

“That she was grateful to me for giving you what you deserved. Apparently, she said it was more than she could ever give you.” 

When Noctis told him the message, Cor didn’t know what to make of it. At first, he thought Noct was lying, that was until Somnus confirmed that he had also received a message. He was shocked. Cor never really thought about what happened after beyond this life, why would he? There was so much to fear in this world he didn’t want to have any worries about the next but to know she was still there and still able to think and feel, it kind of creeped him out. Now knowing that she had been watching him and Ardyn from afar and checking to see how happy Ardyn was with him and Prom… it made him feel weird. That was the only way to describe it.

Cor felt ice fingers under his chin before his head was gently lifted up; blue eyes connecting with gold ones. Cor blinked his small tears away and waited for Ardyn to speak. 

“You have done, my darling. You have looked after me so well and I love you. I love you so much more than I ever loved her.” 

“I am not worried about that.” Cor said, sitting up so they could talk properly. “But I am worried about you.” 

“How so?” Ardyn asked gently, cocking his head to the side. 

These horrible thoughts had been playing on Cor’s mind for quite some time now and voicing them… he was terrified they may become reality. Hot fresh tears started to build up and he couldn’t contain it any longer. He couldn’t! 

“You’re a daemon, Ardyn. You are the starscourge and because of that, it doesn’t matter if Somnus dies and fixes things, you could still be taken away from me. And Prom, he’s part daemon, he may not die but when the scourge goes he may get hurt or worse... And Cerbie… we are going to lose him. I don’t want my entire family to die.”

Cor buried his face into Ardyn’s chest and clenched his hands on Ardyn’s heavy coat, sobbing his heart out. He tensed up, as he felt Ardyn hold him in a protective embrace and it wasn’t enough to console him. Because if the scourge was going to disappear… Ardyn still could as well. That thought was enough to kill whatever spirit the Marshal had left. Not even Ardyn’s kisses or running his fingers through his hair were ever going to make this feeling go away. And when Ardyn spoke, Cor found his words very difficult to believe and very hard to swallow. 

“You’re not going to, My Marshal. I swear you’re not. Prompto and I aren’t going anywhere.” Cor stiffened as he felt Ardyn’s hold on him get tighter and it broke Cor’s heart further as Ardyn’s words broke. “However, Cerbie… he… he has had the best years of his existence with us. I… unfortunately there is nothing to be done for him, I am sorry. I am going to miss him too.” 

The pair continued to sit where they were on the floor and cry.

They were going to lose Cerbie again, and this time he was never coming back. 

* * *

Luna placed her flowers in a vase and watched from afar with Regis as Noctis and Seren began to bond. The sight melted her heart. Noctis was so confused and flustered as Seren kept asking him question, after question, after question but her husband happily sat there and replied to every single one. He looked so natural being a father. The Oracle could tell that Seren loved him. Her daughter was so excited, she had already told Noctis that he was the one who was going to read her a story before bed time tonight. And that tomorrow, they would go through every little detail about her life with him so they could understand each other better. And to hear Seren address Noctis as her dad and for him to respond with pride… it was everything Luna had been waiting for and she finally had it. 

“To be honest, my dear, I thought Noct was going to have a freak out. I didn’t think he would adapt this quickly” Regis chuckled, stirring his tea. 

Luna smiled. “Well, Regis, I will admit he does have the best father to learn from.” 

“Thank you, my dear.” 

Luna’s face saddened slightly. “I just hope that they can be a part of each other's lives for longer then what fate wants.” 

Regis hummed in agreement. “I hope so too. However, my dear, Seren being born changed everything. Noctis is no longer the last of the Caelum line. If you and he changed fate all those years ago, we can do it again.” 

“Yes, but it is at the cost of a life of someone who deserves to live.” 

The pair fell silent. 

No one wanted Somnus to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #PrayForCerbie T_T


	3. Royal What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much in this chapter! 
> 
> A lot of LuNoct! 
> 
> Aranea's secret is finally revealed! 
> 
> And another surprise! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy XD

Noctis smiled at his beautiful wife that lay next to him in their bed. Oh how he missed waking up to see her smile every morning. Missed holding her close, caressing her warm soft skin. Touching her long soft blonde hair, that still smelt like sylleblossoms. He didn’t even care if the long strands tickled his face, or skin, he was just so grateful to be with her once more. 

His beautiful Lunafreya. 

He gently brushed his fingers to her forehead, pushing aside her fringe. She began to stir and he saw those beautiful eyes open. He missed that sight so much. 

“Morning My Moon and Stars.” Noctis whispered. 

“Noctis…” Luna gasped with happiness, holding on to his face, smiling at him through small tears. “I thought I was going to wake up and you weren’t going to be here…” 

“I am here Luna.” Noctis promised, resting his forehead against hers. “I am with you.” 

“I love you, My Dear Noctis.” 

“I love you too.” Noctis grinned, kissing her gently. 

Luna giggled. “Your beard is itchy!” 

“Sorry.” Noctis laughed through more gentle kisses. “I am not allowed to get rid of it.” 

“Says who?” 

“Grandad. And dad. I don’t know, I kinda like it.”

Noctis shivered when he felt Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him over her, a pink flushed formed on her beautiful face. Oh, gods. She was just amazing. So amazing. He kissed her cheek and hummed in bliss. He had missed so many moments of simply being with her. He wasn’t going to ever take them for granted. Not ever. 

“I think I will grow to like it.” Luna whispered, brushing her nose against his. 

Noctis slowly closed the gap between them. He gently weaved his fingers in her hair, shifted his leg over her, lips still locked as she pulled him in closer. Gods he had fucking missed this too! Feeling her heated body against his own, and her gentle and majestic touches-

“Wait a second.” Luna pulled away, breaking their kiss to catch her breath. 

“What?” Noctis asked, a little worried in case he had somehow hurt her. 

“I love you my dear, but doing this without protection maybe isn’t a good idea.” Luna suggested, not so subtly trying to get his body fully on top of hers. 

Noctis laughed, running his hand down her side. “You didn’t seem to care about that last night.”

“Do you want another child?” Luna asked, her tone turning serious. 

“Maybe not now.” Noctis whined. “But… you are just too tempting for me to think about any complications to this.” 

Noctis smiled as she greedily kissed him back. They positioned themselves so Luna’s legs were hooked over his hips, lips never unlocked; loving this woman was all that was on his mind- 

“Morning mummy! Morning daddy!” 

Noctis turned bright red, getting off his wife immediately, before diving head first into the soft pillows as he heard Luna rustling the covers around so they were both covered.

“What are you two still doing in bed?! Is daddy still asleep?!” 

His daughter's voice of pure innocence forced his face to flush deeper and he couldn’t look up from the pillows as Luna tried to explain to Seren the importance of knocking before entering a room, as it was considered rude. Noctis cared little for that. He was mortified that their daughter had walked in on them nearly doing the deed. The poor girl! 

“Do you understand Seren?” Luna’s voice asked sternly. 

“Yes.” Seren agreed. “But grandad says you have to come down to breakfast! Cause Aranea is back and she has got something to tell everyone!” 

“That’s fine, little star. Why don’t you go and find uncle Ravus, and we will be down shortly.” 

“Okay! If daddy is still asleep I’ll hug him when he comes down stairs! Bye mummy!” 

When he heard the door finally click shut, he sheepishly removed his head up from the pillow, still as red as a tomato to see his wife, who looked just as horrified. 

“Locking the door is something we are going to have to get used too.” Luna sighed, throwing the covers off herself to get changed. Noctis blushed further as she rested her lips to his cheek, before playfully hitting him on the back. “Come on, my dear, up time.” 

“I’m too embarrassed to move.” Noctis moaned, hiding his face once again. 

He heard his wife let out a sigh before the covers were brutally taken off him with force letting all the cold air attack his body. 

_ Yep same old Luna. Always knowing how to get him out of bed!  _

Reluctantly, Noctis rolled over and lent on his elbows as he watched his wife get dressed. If what just happened hadn’t he would have been more than inclined to jump her; instead his own clothes were thrown at his head. Taking that as his final warning to get up, he quickly got dressed and the pair went down to breakfast hand in hand, trying their hardest not to think about what Seren nearly saw. Ardyn was going to be there after all, and he would suss out that they were hiding, and were nervous, about something or other. They really didn’t want to get teased for it or have Seren working it out. His uncle was a pain in the arse sometimes and they both knew for a fact Ardyn would love to be a prick about this and lord it over them! 

Just as they were about to approach the dining room a thought as cold as ice dawned on him. Fuck… 

Noctis cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “Uhh… Luna? Did you say your brother was here?” 

“Yes, he is. Why?” Luna responded, unsure of why her husband sounded wary. 

“Well… he doesn’t like me…. Does he?” 

Luna shook her head. “Noctis, he made up with your father, and he adores Seren. I am certain he will have no feeling of ill will against you.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Noctis muttered, deciding it was best to get it over and done with. 

He opened the door and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw everyone together, sitting around the table waiting for them. His heart melted. His dad looked so happy, Seren was already running up to him with the brightest face on Eos. The guys and Iris were thrilled he was back. His grandad and uncle were actually conversing in a way that would make their own parents proud. Noctis could see the pride on Cor’s face too and he would have been able to see the pride on his grandfather’s shield too if he didn’t insist on wearing a mask. Noct was glad the guys mentioned the blademaster to him yesterday otherwise he would have had the shock of his life this morning. Clarus, Wesk and Cid looked delighted with the news that he was back and even Ravus didn’t look like he wanted to butcher him and throw him to the fire for leaving his sister pregnant and forcing her to wait ten years for him to come back and look after her and Seren. That was something at least…. 

“Daddy!” Seren squealed, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Can you sit by me! Please?!”

“Course I will- woah!” 

Noctis agreement was cut off by his little girl taking hold of his hand and dragging him towards his chair. He had only been here for less than a day and already Seren had him wrapped around her little finger. Well, he guessed this was payback for being an absolute nightmare of a child for his own dad when he was younger. 

_ What goes around comes around _ .

But he loved it. He loved listening to Seren and hearing all the wonderful thoughts bursting through her head. He wanted to know more. If he could he’d sit down with his daughter forever and simply listen to whatever she had to say to him. She was the most important thing in his life now, and he was so grateful, yet sorrowful, that his grandad was allowing him to be with her and Luna. He’d never be able to repay Somnus for his kindness. Not ever.

* * *

Once breakfast was over, everyone but the members of the royal family were to leave the room - excluding Prom and Cor because they never wanted that title and left with everyone else - and Prom was to look after Seren for them as she was far too young to be listening to political matters. But that was the thing. She didn’t want to let go of her daddy. 

“No. I want to stay with you and mummy.” 

Noctis sighed, giving her a hug, keeping her locked in an embrace as he walked her over to the door. “I know, starlight. I promise we will talk later, okay.” 

“No.” 

How was Noct supposed to argue with that?! He hadn’t learnt on the job this parenting thing, he didn’t know of any tactics to get her to listen to him! Fucking Bahamut! Making life harder for them as always! 

“Umm… how about mummy and grandad join our talk later? Would that be better?” 

Seren looked up at him, midnight-blue eyes narrowing, still hanging on to him like a monkey. “Only if grandpa and uncle Ardyn join in too.” 

“Deal.” Noctis said, again not sure how this parenting thing worked.

He was meant to make the rules, no? Not be striking deals with a nine-year-old girl? Oh well, he couldn’t back out now, for she had jumped out of his arms and went off with Prom. He could already tell she was going to be the one calling the shots and Luna was going to be the one stepping in and trying to put a stop to it. Maybe he should ask his dad for parenting advice later… No! Clarus. He’d ask Clarus, as his dad’s shield didn’t allow Gladio to walk all over him. Although… he let Iris do that! 

Noctis was going to have to accept the fact he was doomed. 

He sat back down next to Luna and awaited Aranea’s arrival. He’d only met the ex-assassin about three times on their trip to retrieve all the royal arms from the King’s tombs. The first time, she ‘nearly’ killed him for essentially putting her out of the job but she soon got over it after all four of them defeated her. Their second run-in with her, she helped them do battle with the daemons and helped them get through one of the royal tombs, Noctis was surprised at the time she had even considered helping them but he didn’t complain. And on their third and final meeting, Aranea used her dropship to mask the Regalia’s location as they flew over to Tenebrae to rescue Luna. For that reason alone, Noctis thought he could trust her and whatever she was going to tell them when she finally turned up. 

“Noctis.” 

Noctis shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to see that Ravus was now occupying the seat where his daughter once sat. He couldn’t help but gulp. His reunion with Ravus was the only one he was not looking forward to. 

“Ravus.” Noctis nodded in return.

A small silence fell between them, and Noctis’s nerves grew. While his dad, grandad, uncle and wife chatted in the background, he remained silent and grabbed on to his wife’s hand thinking her brother was going to punch him square in the face. 

The blow never came. 

“I am not mad at you for marrying my sister. I want to say thank you for protecting her when I couldn’t.” Ravus said with confidence, holding out his hand in front of him for Noctis to take. “Truce.” 

Noctis cautiously let go of his wife’s hand and took hold of Ravus’s, thinking he was going to crush it; but again the man surprised him by firmly shaking his hand like he was greeting an old friend…

_ Huh?  _ Maybe Ravus really didn’t care or hold a grudge against him after all… if that was true, Noctis couldn’t afford to be worried about his… brother-in-law? Yeah… that was going to be hard to get used to. But they better start somewhere. 

“And thank you Ravus, for helping Luna raise Seren. I really appreciate it.” Noctis offered him a small smile back. 

Nothing more had to be said between them. They let go of each other’s hand and patiently continued to wait for Aranea once more.

“So, dad, do we know what she wants?” Noctis asked, interrupting his father’s conversation with his grandfather. 

Regis shook his head. “Not a clue I am afraid, Noct.” 

“It could be something to do with the daemons?” Luna suggested.

“If it was anything to do with that, she would normally give us a warning. She hasn’t said anything.” Somnus said, leaning back in his chair, arms folded across his chest.

“Whatever it is, I’d wish she’d hurry up! I got Prom’s wedding to help organise here!” Ardyn complained. 

“No, you just don’t want to be in the same room as her.” 

“Grandfather, shut up before he kills you.” Regis warned, raising a hand so Ardyn wouldn’t do anything stupid. 

“Killing, Regis, is not the word for it.” Ardyn mumbled, giving his brother the evils. “Butchering, however…” 

“No!” 

“Guys, seriously, I like the idea of you two loving each other. Please don’t kill each other?” Noctis said, trying to help his dad out. 

However, he was mega confused. Why didn’t Ardyn want to be in the same room as Aranea? Noctis had a feeling though that his uncle wasn’t going to tell him so he would just ask Luna about it later. It was a good thing he decided to hold his tongue, as the doors flew open and the ex-assassin had finally shown up. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” Aranea said, choosing to remain standing as she stood at the end of the table opposite Regis, not giving them an excuse as to why, but she did notice Noctis. “No one told me you were back, pretty boy.” 

Noctis quickly held on to Luna’s hand underneath the table to assure her he only ever had eyes for her. “Yeah, well no one has been telling me anything.” 

“Ummm.” Aranea hummed back, suddenly snapping her head in his dad’s direction. “Anyway, King. The reason I am here. Did you know Aldercapt had a granddaughter? And that she is alive?” 

A stunned silence followed. 

_ What? That couldn’t be true? Could it?!  _

As far as Noctis knew the Emperor’s son died on the field of battle some, well it would be eighteen years ago now, and the man had no heirs! He didn’t even have a brother, sister, cousin! The man had nothing! That was what Lucis had been waiting for, the man to kick the bucket and see if they could win that way as the country would have had to find a new leader. Noctis looked to his dad, and Regis looked almost in shock but no one dared speak. They were all waiting for the word of their King. 

“No.” Regis responded strongly. “I did not. Pray tell how you know that?” 

Aranea pointed in Ravus’s direction and sighed. “Cause his Majesty over there helped me get her out of Niflheim before you raised the wall and she has been in my care ever since.” 

Noctis felt Luna tense up, and he immediately squeezed his wife's hand to give her some silent support. 

_ What the fuck had Ravus done? _

“Ravus?” Luna asked in shock. “What? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because of him.” Ravus grunted looking at Somnus. 

“Me?” Somnus scoffed in disgust.

“Yes.” Ravus nodded. “I still don’t trust you. Back then I certainly didn’t. Since you murdered your own Oracle I wouldn’t have put it past you to snuff out the last heir of the Niflheim Empire, even if they were a child.” 

“Ravus!” Luna gasped. 

“I’d take that back if I were you.” Ardyn growled, defending his brother. 

“Enough!” Regis snapped, forcing the argument to end abruptly. 

The tension was strong in the room. Trust began to deplete and Noctis could sense a very strong dislike between Ravus and certain members of his family. But his main focus was on Luna, she looked most betrayed out of them all, that was not on. 

“I don’t want any more threats given or feelings of ill will against the other spoken.” Regis stated in a strong voice. “Alright, let’s start from the beginning shall we? Please, tell me, what is her Imperial Majesty’s name?” 

“Sol. Rather Solara Aldercapt Antiquum.” Aranea said, correcting herself. 

“Empress Solara.” Regis tested the name with a nod. “Could one of you please explain, keeping my grandfather’s feelings in mind, why you are only informing us of this now?” 

Aranea sighed. “It’s not only him. It’s everyone out there. Who wouldn’t want to get their hands on some Aldercapt blood? Then you, your Majesty, are basically the King of Eos right now, she does threaten your reign over the Niffs and Tenebrae-” 

“Wait a second!” Noctis snapped, rising to his feet, anger sparking in his chest at her words. “I understand that you are protecting her! But you do not get to come in here and brand my dad as a tyrant! Or blame my grandad for anything! If it weren’t for them, none of those people would be living today!”

“Noctis it’s alright-” Regis tried to say, only to be cut off by his son once more. 

“No, it’s not! I haven’t been here so I don’t know what has been going on, but I know for a fact my dad would never hurt anyone! He would have been more than happy to help you protect her! So don't you dare blame him for anything! If you want to blame someone you blame me for willingly jumping into the crystal! That was the thing that started all this fuckery as Niflheim may still be standing if I had stayed put!” 

Noctis stared Aranea down with a cold stare. No one, no one, spoke about or too his dad like that! Not while he still had air in his lungs anyway. 

The sound of loud clapping soon flooded the room, forcing everyone to break their gaze from the two to locate the sound. 

“So the prince has finally become a king!” Ardyn laughed, still clapping with pride. “See Regis, this is why you should retire when all this is over. I am certain Noctis has got this role of the protector under control now.” 

“Shut up daemon!” Aranea yelled. “I don’t care who is King. What I care about is an eighteen-year-old girl who has asked me to come here to help set up a meeting and so you lot can form some kind of alliance between your families!” 

“That is what you will get, Miss Highwind.” Regis promised. “She will be granted protection and my full support when she arrives here, that I swear to you. However, uncle, you are right. Noctis, Ravus and Her Imperial Majesty should be the ones to discuss alliances and terms of peace. They are the future and we are very much the past.”

Noctis could only blink at his father’s words. 

_ Did his dad just make him king?! _

* * *

Luna dragged Ravus out of that meeting room as soon as the atmosphere had died down and Aranea sped off to retrieve Niflheim’s lost Princess; leaving her husband to discuss the new role he had just been given, with his father, grandfather and uncle. And Luna was angry. She had never felt this way before and for it to be at her brother, of all people, put her teeth on edge even more. She felt betrayed and a little heartbroken that Ravus had kept this from her this entire time! They found a quiet room and the Oracle refused to sit down; she began to pace up and down the room, shaking her head disgusted at him. 

“You should have told me.” She demanded. “This is not something you should have kept from me, Ravus!” 

“I had no choice.” Ravus argued back. “You have seen what Aranea is like. She is an ex-assassin. And a little girl’s life could have been at steak! I was protecting her!” 

“No. You did have a choice. For twelve years Ravus we had no one but each other. You were the only person, other than Gentiana, who I could trust. I would have helped you with this. I would have helped you find a way to protect her! Because we are siblings! That is what we do. Look out for each other and trust one another.” 

“I didn’t trust your extended family back then!” 

“Stop saying my family! They are our family!” 

“No they are not!” Ravus roared, forcing Luna to stop. She always had hated it when he shouted. “I am still hurting Lunafreya! I am still careful around Ardyn and Somnus! I do not trust them! The only person I have been able to fully trust over these ten long years has been Aranea and Sol! They have been my family during this dark night!” 

Luna took in a deep breath as she watched her brother sink into one of the chairs. She thought she should be hurt by that statement, but… she wasn’t hurt at all. The passion behind his words, the desperation in his voice, the need to protect if you will, was so strong that Luna was taken back. Since their mother had passed she hadn’t seen such a fight in him…. Wait… did that mean? 

Luna let go a soft sigh. “You… you didn’t come to my wedding because you were helping Aranea protect Sol.” 

He nodded. 

“Oh Ravus.” Luna whispered, crouching down near his seat taking hold of his hands. “You didn’t tell me, for the same reason I never told you about mine and Noctis’s notebook. You care for both of them, don’t you?” 

He nodded again. 

“And Aranea… you love her?” 

He nodded a final time, his gaze never meeting her’s once. 

Luna smiled and held on to his hands tighter than before. Luna could never condone that. All she had wanted since their home fell was for Ravus to know happiness. To be comfortable with who he was and find light in his darkest hour. He had that… With Aranea and Sol. 

“Listen. I don’t blame you, brother. Love is a scary thing. But I promise, as your little sister, to help and support you. Everything will work out. You just need to stop keeping things from me. We are at our strongest when we are together and right now Eos needs all of us to stand together as one. Can you do that? Do that for me? Aranea? Sol and Seren?”

Ravus placed his free hand over hers and that was when he finally looked up at her. 

“I… I still don’t trust them.” 

“I am not asking you to trust them. I am asking that you trust me.” 

Ravus sighed. “I can do that.” 

“Thank you Ravus. I promise, Noctis and I will support you. And so will Regis. You have my word.” 

Luna stood up and embraced her brother. She didn’t know what to say or really how to feel about this situation and the tension he had caused between himself and her extended family; but she knew what love felt like. She knew what it was like to lose it and the need to protect. She was determined to help her brother in any way she could. She knew Noctis wanted the same. 

* * *

Noctis and Regis decided, for the time being anyway, that they were to be co-monarchs. 

Noctis could tell his dad was getting tired with his job and he needed to step down soon before the exhaustion worsened his health, but Noctis still had no idea how to run a kingdom. Ardyn said he would be a fantastic king but Noctis wanted to get this right. For everyone. Learning from the best monarch Lucis had ever had and actually taking onboard what his dad told him and how he treated their people, would help him tremendously when it was finally time for him to wear the crown and sit the throne on his own. His grandad was more than supportive over this decision, and it would be the first time in history Lucis had a co-monarchy. 

“Well, if that is all sorted, I really need to help Prom with wedding stuff. I have three days to get everything sorted.” Ardyn moaned, standing up. 

“Oh I want to help!” Regis yelled, forcing Ardyn to stop in his tracks. 

“Why thank you Reggie!” Ardyn beamed, phasing to stand behind the King, placing his hands on the handles so he could wheel him to their next destination. “Are you coming, Noct? I think Seren may still be with Prom.” 

“Yeah.” Noctis nodded, not caring who saw the smile on his face. The thought of seeing his daughter was just… words couldn’t explain how much joy it gave him. He jumped out of his chair joining his uncle in a hurried stride ready to- 

“Actually, Noctis before you go I need you to do something for me.” 

The three men stopped and Noctis turned to face his grandad who looked guilty as sin.  _ Oh no… this expression might have been caused by what Ravus said earlier _ . Noctis walked up to Somnus ready to give him comfort and reassurance but none was needed. Instead, Somnus said the last thing that Noctis would have expected to hear from him. 

“I want you to punch me in the face.” 

“What?!” Noctis questioned, thinking his grandad had finally lost it. 

“Seriously punch me!” Somnus ordered, in a serious voice, to make it clear that was what he wanted.

“No!”

“Noctis you are wasting a brilliant opportunity here!” Ardyn called out from behind him. 

“Ardyn!” Regis scolded. 

“What?!” 

Noctis shook his head ignoring their bickering. He had no idea what was going through his grandad’s head, but punching the man who was willing to sacrifice his own life for his… he could never hurt him. Not after that. “I am not going to punch you! Why would I want to! You are doing something amazing for us! That’s not a payment-”

“For fuck’s sake!” Somnus interjected him. “I kissed your wife!” 

Noctis’s hand didn’t give him a second to process what had been yelled at him, and he full on punched Somnus in the face. A loud crack echoed through the room telling Noctis the impact was strong enough to break his nose! Somnus grunted in pain, blood going everywhere, and despite whatever feelings Noctis had about three seconds, had all but left him. 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Noctis roared, blue eyes ignited with fire.

* * *

Cor thought it strange Ardyn didn’t turn up for Prom’s and Ignis’s wedding arrangement talks, so he texted his husband. He didn’t get a reply. In fact, he got nothing at all. He tried ringing and it kept going to voicemail. Thinking Ardyn was still with Regis, Cor asked Clarus what was going on and the only answer he was allowed to have was that Regis and Ardyn were helping Somnus and Noctis settle a dispute. Cor rolled his eyes. Why didn’t it surprise him that Somnus had managed to offend Noctis in less than 24 hours since his return? With only three days left to go, Cor spent the rest of the day helping Prom and Ignis along with Iris, Gladio and Clarus’s help before retiring for the night. 

When he got back to his and Ardyn’s quarters, his husband didn’t show. 

Getting worried, Cor sent Ardyn a text and allowed Cerbie to cuddle up with him on the bed. Cor wished Clarus had given him more information than that now… Cor settled under the covers, the candle still lit so he could read his book and waited for Ardyn to finally come back. 

Minutes ticked on to about an hour before he heard the door opened and Ardyn’s exhausted form fell into the room before dramatically collapsing on top of him, wrapping his arms around his waist in a protective embrace. 

Cor ran his hand through Ardyn’s hair and gave him a concerned expression. “Ass Hat, are you okay?” 

Ardyn let out a long and deep sigh, holding Cor that little bit tighter. “Too much has happened today.” 

“Like what? Is this to do with Noctis and Somnus?” 

Ardyn burst out laughing. “Gods! That is a nightmare I do not wish to relive!” 

“So you don’t want to talk about it?” Cor asked, rubbing his free hand against Ardyn’s arm. 

Ardyn yawned. “No, to be honest darling I want to cuddle up with you and sleep for about a year.” 

Cor let go a soft laughed. “You can do the first part. But, are they okay now?” 

Ardyn nodded. “Yes, they are. All friends again, after Somnus explained himself properly, although he has a very broken nose.”

“Now you have to tell me.” 

Ardyn lifted his head, crawled up the bed and kissed Cor on the lips sweetly. “I will tell you first thing in the morning.” 

“Alright. Get under the covers then, Ass Hat.” 

Cor groaned in annoyance. He may not have gotten any answers, but he got his husband back. That as the important thing. 


	4. A Promnis Wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! 
> 
> I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE THE BACK END OF 2020!!! 
> 
> What better way to kick start 2021 with a wedding! I hope you enjoy this! Can I just say after writing, this being my thrid wedding fic thing, I really don't love writing wedding stuff anymore XD But I hope you enjoy all the same:)

“I am not cross.” 

Luna gasped at his words, not daring to step closer to her husband. 

How could he not be? No matter what, in Luna’s eyes, being drunk was never an excuse. Therefore she had done wrong and she had hurt him. After all he had done for her…. rescued her from an evil Empire, married her to secure her safety, loved her unconditionally and given her Seren; how could he possibly not be mad at her and her stupid behaviour? Luna still hated herself for what happened, so why didn’t he? 

“Noctis…” She whispered, unable to say much more as he walked up to her and took her hand in his. 

He placed his other hand to her cheek and smiled at her. “He explained it to me. All of it. I am not cross in the slightest. I love you Lunafreya and I always will.” 

Luna sobbed, burying her head in his chest, her mind not able to compute his kindness and understanding of the situation. She clung on to him as she felt her husband wrap his arms around her in a warm embrace, his hand gently placed on the back of her head.

“I am sorry.” She managed to say between sobs.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Noctis assured her. “I forgive you, but there really is nothing to forgive here.” 

Luna looked up, tears clouding her vision, but she could make out those midnight beautiful eyes. The same ones that belonged to their daughter. 

“But… I… I...” 

“Did nothing wrong.” He smiled, kissing her sweetly. “I know everything. I know you were drunk and confused. I know that you and Somnus have felt so much guilt over this. Don’t feel guilty. I love you and I promise I am not cross with you or him.” 

“Why are you so amazing, Noctis?” Luna asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, tears of love now falling instead of ones of sorrow. “I am so lucky to have you.” 

“Not as lucky as I am to have you.” 

Noctis held her close for a while longer before suggesting they spend time with Seren to take their minds off it. 

He wasn’t cross. Not anymore anyway. After punching his grandfather in the face he did want to beat the shit out of him for it, but his dad managed to convince him to calm down and let their grandfather explain what actually happened. Begrudgingly he agreed, and his anger only insensitively when Somnus explained it thoroughly. For his grandfather should have told him like that the first time! Not insensivetly and in front of his dad and Ardyn! However, violence was not the answer and he swallowed his anger down and tried to come to terms with the fact that his grandfather and wife had shared a kiss! The thought did sicken him. Knowing that Luna was drunk when it occurred made Noctis furiously protective over his wife, but he knew Somnus would never hurt anyone like that. With that knowledge at hand, Noctis slowly, slowly started to calm. Ardyn wasn’t any better in terms of rage, he was very disappointed that Somnus had kept it from him but the Founder King explained that he didn’t want anyone thinking badly of any member of his family, including Lunafreya. Upon hearing that, Noctis let his rage simmer down more. At least Somnus had thought about her feelings and not just of himself. Noctis couldn’t hold that against him. He couldn’t really hold it against her either, from what he understood, going off Somnus’s word entirely, Luna was simply confused and thought that Somnus was him.

So he wasn’t cross. 

He couldn’t be cross over a simple mistake. 

With what little time they all had left together, he knew holding a grudge was unhealthy. He knew hating Somnus for it would not do anyone any favours. If he was completely honest, 10 years was a long time to wait for someone. He was surprised Luna hadn’t moved on. He was unbelievably grateful that she didn’t as he fought with everything he had to make it to her, but… he wouldn’t have held it against her if she fell for someone else.

He couldn’t change the past, there was no point in dwelling it. What he had to do was look forward to the future, with his girls, his dad, his brothers and the rest of his loving family.

* * *

“Dad, honestly, this wedding can’t be huge!” Prompto protested, rolling his eyes as Ardyn had forced him into a suit fitting for the third time this morning!

“Yes it will be!” Ardyn said sternly, making sure Prom’s sleeves were even and there was not a single crease on the cuffs. “You are royalty my boy! A royal wedding is what you will get!” 

Prom groaned, looking towards Cor who was sniggering in the background, Cerbie sleeping on his feet.

“Dad, tell him to stop it.” 

“I can’t.” Cor laughed into his mug of coffee. “I had him behaving like this for two years. You are only having it for three days, so stop complaining.” 

“Iggy and I don’t want a royal wedding!” 

“Tough luck, Sunbeam.” Ardyn said, shaking his head, snapping his fingers to retrieve his son’s wedding shoes from his armiger. “You are a prince! Noctis, who is now a co-monarch, is being your best man, Regis, your King, is being your officiant, and you are getting married in the Citadel. Quit your complaining and put these on.” 

“Sorry Prom.” Cor continued to giggle, only forcing Prompto to become more frustrated. 

He allowed Ardyn to put his shoes on for him because heaven forbid Prompto sat down in his tailor-made suit, and rolled his eyes as Ardyn started to cry with joy. His dad kept saying how proud he was of him and babbling on about his childhood and saying how much he loved and cared for him. His dad was such a sap. But again, he wasn’t allowed to hug him in case he wrinkled his suit. His dad was super annoying sometimes. Cor wasn’t any better if he was honest. Although his dad wasn’t a bubbling mess like his other dad, Cor wouldn't stop reminiscing about his childhood and he even teared up when he openly spoke about the day Cor had saved him from Niflheim. Of course, that completely broke Ardyn’s waterworks and his dad didn’t stop crying until after they had finished with the fitting. 

As much as he loved his dads dearly, he was so happy to hot tail it out of there so he could find Iggy! Because Prom couldn’t wait to see his fiance, he may have used his daemonic powers to get to him quicker… it was fine! No one saw him do it. He cared even less when he appeared right before Ignis. 

“Iggy!” Prompto smiled, kissing him fully on the mouth, a hot blush forming on his face. 

Ignis pulled away, a pink tint also present on his cheeks. “Hello, sweetheart.” 

“You would not believe the day I have had!” Prompto moaned, hugging Ignis with all his might. “My dads are crazy.”

“I thought you were already aware of this information.” 

“Well, yeah! But whenever there is a wedding to plan, it generally makes me want to seek them both professional help! My dad is a sobbing mess and my other dad isn’t acting like he is emotionally constipated!”

Ignis laughed at his words. “It proves just how much they love you.” 

“I know…” 

Prom smiled when Ignis kissed him again and took hold of his hand before leading him down the hallway. 

“Anyway, sweetheart, Noct and Gladio have a surprise for us.” 

Prompto gasped, holding Iggy’s hand tighter. “Oh no! They didn’t have to go to any trouble for us!” 

“I informed them of this and they told me in the nicest way possible, ‘to shut the hell up.’” Ignis chuckled. “They have been, with Lunafreya’s and Seren’s help, setting up Noct’s quarters all day for us.” 

Prom’s heart sunk. He rested his head on Ignis’s shoulder, hand still intertwined with his, and smiled at the thought of their friends. Noctis, Gladio and Luna were really the best friends anyone could ever hope for! Making their way through the Citadel, it just gave the pair more time to reflect on what the three of them had done for them over the years. Noctis, although a pain in the butt, had never given up on his friends and stuck by them no matter what. They were so lucky to have Noct’s loyalty and love. Gladio, although in his youth was snappy, always had their back and encouraged them both to better themselves in whatever they were doing in life. They were lucky to have his faith and love too. That was why they had to be their best men. Noct and Gladio had earned it. As for Luna, she was just good through and through and offered support to everyone. They were so lucky Noctis had married her. She fitted into their group so naturally and for these long 10 years without their stubborn prince, she had made the eternal darkness bearable. Maintaining all their hopes that Noct would return and he had. They were all together again and… now they could get married. 

Him and Iggy could finally get married. 

When they opened the door to Noct’s quarter’s Prom’s eyes zigged with excitement. 

Balloons were everywhere, along with lots of pictures of chocobos, and sparkly lights were hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room, hung a massive banner with their ‘ship name’ painted on it. Prompto laughed. Noctis really hadn’t changed at all. In the corner were snacks and drinks and pictures of all four of them together, taken by Prom on their road trip. Prom had no idea how Noct and Gladio managed to obtain those photos from him but he honestly didn’t care. He was so touched by what they had done for them. 

Oh, how he wished Ignis could see it…

No, he wasn’t going to get upset about that. They were going to enjoy this moment with their friends.

“Congratulations uncle Ignis and uncle Prompto!” Seren cheered, bouncing up and down. 

“Thank you, Seren.” Ignis smiled, reaching out to tap her on the head to ruffle the princess’s hair. He didn’t miss his target. He was getting quite good at seeing without his sight. Prom couldn’t be prouder of him. 

“Yeah, thanks Seren!” Prompto beamed. “And you lot! You really didn’t have to do all this!”

“Yeah we did.” Noctis nodded with pride. 

“Quit your whining blondie.” Gladio smirked. “We wanted to.”

Prompto felt his eyes heat up. “Thanks guys.” 

“You are welcome Prompto.” Luna smiled, taking hold of Seren’s hand. “Come on little star, let’s leave the boys to it now.” 

“Mummy! I want to stay!” Seren whined. 

“No. Daddy is having time with your uncles.” Luna said sternly. 

“Please daddy can I stay?” Seren begged, quivering her lip at Noctis. 

Prompto, Gladio and Ignis had to all bite their lips to prevent a sea of laughter from flooding the room. This was Noct’s time to shine in being a parent after all and they couldn’t ruin it for him. But Prom didn’t think Noct could say no to that face. He certainly couldn’t! 

“Sorry, starlight, you can’t.” Noctis said, not looking Seren in the eye. “But I’ll see you at dinner?” 

Gladio laughed, nudging Prom in the side as he gestured towards drinks. “That’s if he can make it to dinner without passing out.” 

Prom grinned and looked at Seren and she was not impressed by her dad’s words at all. 

“Fine! Me and mummy are going to hang out with grandad and you can’t join in!” 

Seren said, pulling Luna towards the exit and when Prom saw the look of heartbreak on his best friend’s face, he burst out laughing! That was priceless! But it did not surprise Prom in the slightest that Noctis would bend and fall to Seren’s demands and be heartbroken when she was displeased at all. That was his kid after all! 

“Chin up, Noct. She’ll forget that she even said that come tomorrow.” Ignis promised, placing a hand to the prince’s shoulder. 

“I won’t.” Noctis complained, hurt still present in his eyes.

“Stop being a mope!” Gladio ordered hitting him on the back. “We are celebrating here.” 

“Yeah. Come on Noct! Let’s get this party started!” Prom cheered, rushing over to the table to make one of Gladio’s famous ‘death drinks’. 

Once the booze was out that was it. 

None of them had drank in a while and it soon became their downfall. 

Luckily though before anything major happened, they all got to discuss what they wanted for the future. Gladio explained that he and his girlfriend, Rhea, were planning on getting married but not until the dawn had come back. For he didn’t want to make a promise and to crush her heart if one day he didn’t come back from a mission into the night. Noctis straight up punched his shield for not telling him he had a girlfriend. 

“You dick! Why is no one telling me stuff!” 

“Well, I am telling you now, Princess!” Gladio laughed, pushing Noctis away from him. 

Prompto giggled at the scene before him, cuddled up in Iggy’s lap. “He is Noct!”

Noctis mumbled something ungodly under his breath, forcing Ignis to scowl at him. “Your Highness, need I remind you the importance of using your words.” 

“Whatever Specs!” Noctis rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Gladio. “You better consummate the fuck out of that marriage, Seren is gonna need a shield too!” 

Prompto and Ignis burst out laughing as Gladio tackled Noctis to the floor for that remark, making the prince laugh until he apologised for turning into Clarus Amicitia for a split second and a half. Prom had really missed this. Acting as they were on their road trip. Without a care or a worry in the world. Once Noctis was free from his shield, Noct confided in them about being a co-monarch and how after the dawn came back Regis wanted to step down entirely. He admitted he was a little scared by that idea, but at the same time he wanted Regis to be on Eos for as long as possible and taking away the stress and pressure of ruling a kingdom would ensure that. 

“Don’t worry Noct!” Prom assured him. “We got your back.” 

“We certainly do. Without us, I fear the kingdom would crumble under your leadership.” Ignis smirked, forcing Noctis to let out a laugh.

“You bet Princess. We’ve always got your back.” 

“Thanks guys.” Noctis smiled. “Anyway, you two, what do you two want in life after this?” 

Prompto shifted nervously under Noct’s and Gladio’s gaze. The only people they had told about their plans for the future was, of course, Ardyn and Cor. They would have told Ignis’s uncle, but the man passed away not long after Ignis lost his sight. Prom was anxious to tell them. It was a big step, what they wanted… Thankfully Ignis spoke for them.

“Prom and I are thinking of adopting.” Ignis said words littered with pride, rubbing the bottom of Prom’s back to soothe his worries. 

“Guys! That’s amazing news!” Noctis shouted with glee. 

“Yeah, you kept that quiet.” Gladio smiled, so happy for the pair. “You’ll make great parents.” 

“Thanks.” Prompto blushed harder by their support. 

He really did love Ignis, Noct and Gladio with all his heart. They were truly the best.

* * *

The next couple of days were manic! 

Regis, Ardyn, Cor and Clarus were busy doing all they could to set up the throne room to look as perfect as possible for the wedding, and set up the ballroom for the reception; whereas the boys were trying their hardest to support each other and jot their speeches down to paper. Gladio and Ignis kept exchanging speeches, crossing out sections, adding stuff in until they had two masterpieces in their hands. As for Prom, he went to Ardyn and Somnus for help. His dad truly being a hopeless romantic really helped. As for Somnus, he had written so many speeches in his lifetime, he could probably do it in his sleep now. If Prom was honest, he swore he had caught his uncle doing that once! Within 10 hours he too had the works of the gods in his hands. However, unlike his more sensible brothers, Noctis found this task partially difficult as his beautiful little girl kept asking him to play a game with her and of course he couldn’t say no. He had wasted too much time in that crystal, he feared if he took any time offered to him with her for granted he would live to regret it. He was already regretting allowing his grandfather to die for him so he could stay on Eos, he didn’t want any more regrets to consume his life.

Although he greatly regretted not writing a single thing when the day rolled around for Prom and Ignis’s wedding. 

“FUCK!” 

Noctis shouted, jolting up from the bed - accidentally waking Luna up - rushing over to the desk, throwing himself in the chair fumbling around with a pen to try and get something down on paper. 

“Noctis!” Luna said worryingly, as she got out of bed to see if her husband was alright. “Whatever is the matter!” 

“I haven’t written my best man speech!” Noctis admitted not looking at her. 

“Oh Noctis…” Luna sighed, rubbing his shoulders as he continued to look at the paper, sweat covering his back. “You mustn’t worry.” 

“But I don’t have anything!” Noctis exclaimed. “Prom is gunna be so disappointed in me!” 

“No, he could never be that.” 

“He will!” 

Noctis shook his head, hating himself as his wife knelt down beside him, moving his hand away from the pen so she could tenderly kiss his knuckles. 

“You know he won’t.” 

“But I have let him down…” Noctis said sadly. “He didn’t do that to us on our wedding day...”

“Noctis listen to me. Prom loves you no matter what. As long as you speak from the heart, he will love whatever you have to say. Trust me on this.” 

Noctis squeezed her hand, sighing at his bad time management skills. “I know he will… I just wanted to do something special for him.”

Luna laughed, placing her free hand on Noct’s heart. “Speak using only this, and it will be.” 

Noctis kissed her for thanks for her undying support and suddenly this whole being King thing didn’t seem so scary anymore. For he would have this amazing, level headed, beautiful woman by his side and through it all as his Queen. That thought made him happier than he could ever fully be able to express. 

The pair soon got ready, and Noctis opted to wear a similar suit to Gladio’s and not regal attire. It was his best friend’s wedding after all and he refused to upstage him in any way shape or form. Just a plain old black suit with a lilac flower in his button hold. His beautiful wife was wearing a simple lilac gown matching that of their daughters. His girls looked stunning. 

However, he couldn’t stay with them for long. They had breakfast with Regis and Noctis had to leave his girls in his dad’s care as he had to make sure Prom was not having any wedding freakouts. If the prince was honest, he knew Ignis was going to be the jittery one. He could imagine it now, if one spoon was out of place on any of the tables that would be it. Ignis would go into an absolute frenzy about everything else. Noctis laughed to himself at the mental image. Gladiolus Amicitia was a brave man taking up the mantle of Ignis’s best man. Much braver than he. 

Noctis made it to Prom’s changing rooms, tapping on the door before letting himself in, only to be greeted by his uncle Cor’s offended tone. 

“He is making it up Prom! I never did that!” 

“Oh really?!” Ardyn laughed. “Shall we ask Clarus? I am certain your uncle would love to discuss the morning of our wedding with you sunbeam!” 

“Shut the fuck up, Ass Hat!” 

“Dads! You are both stressing me out!” Prom yelled. 

_ It’s hero time. _ Noct thought to himself, rushing to his best friend’s aid before Prom either combusted with embarrassment or screamed at the pair. Neither one was allowed to happen today. It was Prom’s wedding. It should be stress free. 

“Ardyn, Cor, come on. Give him a break.” Noctis smirked and braced himself for a hug when Prom’s face lit up.

“Noct!” Prompto smiled brightly, running towards him, before hiding behind him. “Get them away from me!” 

“Oh, sunbeam! We aren’t really that bad.” Ardyn grinned, purposely winding Prom up more.

“They are!” Prom argued back. 

“No, we are. I am sorry Prom.” Cor apologised, taking hold of Ardyn’s heavy coat’s sleeve. “Come on Ass Hat, you need to get out of this and put on something more appropriate for a wedding. Your son’s wedding. I’ll remind you.” 

“Fine… only because you want to see me in a suit, My Marshal.” 

Prom and Noctis both shuddered when Cor choked on air, pushing Ardyn out of the room as quickly as he could to hide the embarrassment plastering his face. Neither of the boys wanted to hear what those two got up to beneath the sheets. They really did not want to hear it at all. 

“Thanks, Noct! You are a lifesaver!” Prompto thanked him. 

“Not a problem and woah look at you!” Noctis smiled, at the crystal white suit his best friend was wearing. He too had a lilac flower on his button hold and he looked amazing. He truly did. “Guessing you are the ‘bride’ then.” 

“You bet!” Prom laughed back with glee. “You don’t think I look stupid do you?” 

“No! Iggy won’t be able to resist you when he sees- feels you in that! I promise!” 

Prompto blushed. “Thanks.”

“Are you feeling nervous?” 

“A little. But I love Iggy, so that is all that matters right.” 

“You’re right. Nothing else matters.” 

Noctis smiled with pride at him. He was so proud of his best friend. They spent an hour talking, discussing what life like was before all this shit, and it lessened Prom's nerves. Noctis tried to tell him what it was like being married, and he didn’t know why Prom was listening to him, he was only married for 3 weeks before he disappeared. But it was nice to know Prom wanted him for help and support. 

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time to race down to the throne room. Prompto didn’t feel nervous. He was ready for this. He was ready to become Prompto Scientia. It didn’t even feel weird he was dropping his last name. Prompto Scientia had a nice ring to it and he’d happily keep it until the end of time. 

Prompto looked down at his white suit, making sure for Ardyn’s heart more than anything else, that there was no crease or smudges on it. Nope! All good. He was ready to go. 

“Shall I text uncle Ardyn to say you're ready?” Noctis asked.

“Not yet!” Prompto said quickly before whistling loudly. 

The sound of paws came running towards them and in a flash Cerbie was at their feet, wagging his tail, grinning happily with the rings attached to one of his three collars. 

“Can’t get married without the ring-daemon-dog!” Prompto laughed. 

Noctis laughed back. “No, you can not. But are you sure you don’t want to have a mini freak out before we go in? Gladio texted me and apparently Iggy has had like six so far, so…” 

“Nope. Text away.” 

Prompto held his breath when he heard the phone ping. This was it. It was happening. It was finally, finally happening. The doors opened widely and Prom could not take the smile off his face. The throne room was shimmering in golden lights that were hanging from the ceiling, gold and silver dust was covering the aisle and it looked untouched. At the end of every row of seats lilacs were placed gracefully making the normally boring black room burst with life and all of this was for them. Him and Iggy. Prompto started to tear up when he saw him. Ignis looked stunning. His black suit was lined with gold, golden trims topped his sunglasses, and his hair was neat and tidy like always. Prompto just wanted to run to him and give him the biggest hug in the entire world. But he had to wait until after the ceremony. He allowed Cerbie to lead the way after Noctis had placed flowers in each of his mouths for him to hold and it was amazing. All simply amazing. Because he was so distracted with how much love he had for Ignis he failed to notice that both his dads were crying - Clarus made sure to get a picture of the Marshal’s tears though - or that Regis was in tears sitting in his chair in front of Ignis. All he could do was look at his fiance’s beautiful face. 

When he reached the top of the aisle, time slowed down. He held on to Ignis's hand, as Noct went to stand to the left of him, and he was not going to let go of this man for the rest of the day. He wouldn’t let go for the rest of his life if it was possible. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” Ignis smiled through a whisper. 

“Hey, babe.” Prom greeted back.

This day was going to be perfect. 

It didn’t matter to Prom that his uncle could barely get his words out as their officiant at the wedding, nor did it matter that Cerbie didn’t want to give up the rings to either Noctis or Gladio when the time came because he was with his man. The vows they shared, they weren’t anything special, they were normal generic wedding vows that most people said now. Nothing mushy or fancy, but to them, they meant the world. It was simply a promise to stand by each other and love each other and see the other through thick and thin. They always had done this. When Prom heard Ignis say ‘I do’ and placed the ring on his finger, all his dreams had come true. 

“You can kiss now!” Regis wept, wiping his face with the tissue that Noct passed to him mid-way through the service. 

(Something told Noct they really should have asked Somnus to do it instead of his dad)

“Yes please!” Prompto shouted, grabbing Ignis face and greedily kissing him on the lips. 

Prompto laughed as Ignis went bright red, the room filling with applause.

They were finally husband and husband. Mr and Mr Scientia. That was Prom’s idea of pure perfection.

* * *

Somehow, Noctis didn’t know how, he had managed to convince Ignis and Prom to let him go last in terms of the speeches. Thankfully, both Cor and Ardyn had their proud dad moments with Prompto and Ignis, and it allowed him time to think that little bit longer. But the more he thought about it the more he became stuck. He needed to get his head in the game but time was running out. They had already signed all the paperwork, people were already in their seats, Seren had jumped out of his lap and gone back over to Luna. Both Gladio and Ignis had finished their speeches. Gladio’s was funny. It mainly consisted of him talking about their road trip and how lucky Prom was for having such an amazing cook as a husband and how lucky Ignis was to have Prompto as his husband for simply being Prompto. He wasn’t wrong there. Ignis’s was beautiful. He spoke about the first time he started to have feelings for Prom, how nervous he was the first time he went to his house to have dinner with him and Ardyn and Cor. That was a pretty funny story to hear. And he spoke about the hardships the pair had faced and that he was able to get through it because he had Prom by his side. That did not make Noct want to cry in the slightest, but he did set off both his fathers-in-law again. It was truly amazing! Noctis knew he should have got Ignis to write his speech for him! Prompto was equally as good. He spoke about Ignis like he was made of diamonds and telling his now husband how grateful he was to have him through his illness and how lucky he felt to know that Ignis only wanted him. Again, Noctis did not want to cry. Like the sunbeam he was, Prom didn’t leave out anyone in his speech who had impacted both his and Ignis’s lives and he said thank you to all of them. He firstly thanked Ignis’s uncle, who sadly was no longer with them for raising such an amazing man. He thanked his own dads for giving him the best life possible and everyone else. He didn’t miss a single person out! He was certainly good at writing speeches, and yet Nocts still had nothing! It would be a miracle if he could pull this off-

“Take it away Noct!” 

Noctis was up pulled as Prompto grabbed his arm and pulled him to feet before taking a seat. 

_ Oh shit.  _

He had nothing. Truly nothing. 

Sweat started to coat the back of his neck and all his words left him. He knew he was going to cock this up. That was until he looked at his wife. Luna gave him a smile and patted her heart as a reminder of what to say. 

Noctis smiled back at her.

He could do this. 

“Thanks Prom.” Noctis said nervously, taking in a deep breath, knowing this was so stupid to go off nothing at all. “... look guys, I got to be honest, I haven’t got anything to say. I haven’t written anything down because you know what, I don’t need to. People look at you two and… everyone knows how much you love each other. How much you care for each other and words will never be able to equal to the sheer amount of love you two share. It’s beautiful and it’s perfect because it’s you two. This day is yours. It will always be yours. It's the first day of the rest of your lives together and I am grateful that you are going to let me be a part of that. Gunna let me be part of whatever life brings at you. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. So really, thanks for being your amazing selves. Cause that is the version I love the most. Congratulations you two.” 

Noctis sat down and was soon bombarded in a massive bear hug as both Prompto and Ignis flung their arms around him. 

“Noct! Thank you.” Ignis said, holding him tight. 

“Yeah, buddy. That was beautiful.” Prom wept into his shoulder. 

Okay, Luna was right. He was going to start speaking with his heart more often.

* * *

Ignis felt so comfortable with Prom by his side as a whole manner of people came up and spoke to them. He assumed they were all looking at Prom and how stunning he looked. He was a little envious they got to see his husband and he couldn’t. Although, he didn’t allow his mind to fester on it. He got the best prize of all. Prompto Leonis, rather Scientia, was his husband. Nothing else in the world could top that. Nothing. 

“You two look so adorable together!” 

Those words were the only warning Ignis had before he was lifted up in the air and squeezed by Ardyn. Ignis chuckled, decided to give into his father-in-laws demand and hug him back. That was a little weird. Ardyn and Cor Leonis were now his fathers by law. That was going to take some getting used too. 

“Dad put Iggy down!” Prompto yelled.

“Nope! You can’t make me put my son-in-law down!” 

“Ass Hat put him down!” 

At Cor’s order, Ignis was carefully placed back to the floor, but he didn’t mind all that much. He was overjoyed to know that Ardyn was so happy about this. By the sound of the Marshal’s voice, he too was thrilled with the union. 

“Glad you are finally a part of the family Ignis.” 

“Thank you both.” Ignis smiled brightly. 

“Even if you both weren’t I would have married him anyway.” Prom stated, Ignis grinned as he felt Prom wrap his arms around his waist. He could just picture his husband’s face turn red, it was such a cute look for him. 

“Oh, we know.” Cor said proudly. 

“Like Noctis said you are both perfect for each other and-” 

SMASH!!!! 

Ignis held Prompto closer to him as a sudden rush of cold wind burst into the ballroom, killing all conversation and by the sounds of it destroying all the glasses and windows in its wake. Ignis quickly pushed Prompto behind him to protect him from the winds and he could hear the magic of the kings, leading Ignis to assume that Ardyn had placed a barrier around the four of them. When he heard Prompto gasped in horror, Ignis knew it could be nothing good. The air grew colder and colder as he felt his suit begin to freeze and snow begin to fall on his face. 

That could only mean one thing. 

The Glacian was here. 

“Ardyn Lucis Caelum!” 

Ignis shivered, holding on to Prom’s cold hand as he turned to face the voice. The goddess sounded angry and Ignis knew he had to protect Prom at all costs! 

“You will hand over the Infernian to me!” 


	5. Don't Trust Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more pretty weddings everyone I am afraid! It is time to get the ball in motion for the fight for Eos and the dawn! 
> 
> Also side note, cause it's quite funny yet embarrassing. XD I had a brain fart for about 5 minutes because I forgot how to spell the word tall. I had to ask google because my brain couldn’t do it XD XD I just… I don’t get my brain.
> 
> Thought I'd share that as the UK is going into it's thrid lockdown and I want to spread a little bit of laughter even at my own expense XD 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy :)

“Couldn’t you have waited until after my son’s wedding day to do this?” 

“I will not ask again, Adagium.”

Ardyn didn’t bother holding up his arm to protect his face as a strong gust of snow was thrown in his direction. He stood tall, being one of the only people in that room not affected by the Frostbearer’s cold winds. He felt his hair freeze up, as he locked his daemonic eyes with her ones of ice. 

He loathed her. He absolutely hated her for showing him what should have been all those years ago. For showing him what the evil daemon within him was capable of doing and doing that to Prom… his sunbeam… And now being addressed as the monster Bahamut wanted him to be, well, he wasn’t feeling in the mood to entertain her wishes any longer. 

Ardyn narrowed his eyes at her, waving his hands about if he was shooing her away. “For that remark, you can kiss your sweet Infernian goodbye. Lovely doing business with you!” 

“ASS HAT!” 

Ardyn snapped his head behind him at his husband’s voice, when he looked at him, Ardyn’s anger only intensified. Cor was holding himself, teeth chattering as ice was stuck to his face. His hair looked solid and he looked so cold. 

“Just give him back to her, you idiot!” Cor shouted, shivering as more wind swept through the room. 

“Thou shall listen, Adagium.” Shiva commanded. 

“Why should I?!” Ardyn roared back, standing in front of Cor so he didn’t have the forefront of the wind in his face any longer. He wasn’t letting her do this anymore. He wasn’t being pushed around any longer. Not by any of them! For this was his only chance to finally scream at them! “You have done nothing for me! You let me die! You let me suffer! You let me hate my brother! Hate my family! I hated my own existence for years because of you lot! So tell me, TELL ME WHY YOU SHOULDN’T SUFFER TO?! Why shouldn’t you feel powerless and helpless?! You deserve it! ALL SIX OF YOU DESERVE IT!! Because look around you almighty and powerful goddess of ice! You are killing what the Infernian loved about this planet the most! It’s people! Worst of all I know you don’t care! You don’t deserve to have him back. You deserve to hurt, like how you hurt me. You are not getting him back.” 

A bright light then engulfed the room, finally forcing Ardyn to close his eyes as the monsters inside him started to scream and want to hide in the shadows for protection! No! Ardyn was not backing down now! Not when he finally had his chance to scream in her face. He was not submitting to whatever she had to say! He tried his best not to move while everyone else in the room shielded themselves from her coldness and light. He wasn’t bending. He was never bending to the six’s needs again.

“If thou shall not listen, our star will be destroyed!” Shiva continued, suddenly dropping her divine form, gently placing herself on her feet, as Gentiana appeared before him. Ardyn couldn’t help but scoff. Gentiana was just another poor soul who suffered before Shiva took control of her form. “Ardyn Lucis Caelum I told thou before of the Bladekeeper’s true intentions. This world shall die if you do not heed my call.” 

“This world is already dead, what else could he possibly do to it!”

“Teraflare.” 

Eyes going wide, Ardyn looked over to his brother who’s face had dropped. 

As the cold and snow began to settle around him Ardyn gulped at the thought. The people of Eos only knew stories of that event that wiped out practically all life on Eos, but he, Somnus and Gilgamesh had lived in a world that was still recovering from the destruction. A world that reverted back to a more simpler way of life after the fall of Solheim. Besides the scourge, mass disease and illness spread across the land forcing everyone via a select few into poverty. He slowly looked around the room, everyone was just beginning to regain their senses and started rising to their feet. All these people… his family… all of it gone. Ardyn inhaled sharply, looking down to his husband and then to his son… he’d lose them. He’d lose Regis and Noctis and Seren, everyone! Everyone would die! 

“It is not only human lives that will be lost, mankind and Astrals alike will perish.” Gentiana warned, eyes closed, grief riding her tone. “Thou soul is still trapped in the beyond, only thou shall live Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Is that what thee want?”

Ardyn shook his head, taking a step away from her. 

“Give me the Infernian. Give this star a fighting chance against the God of War.” 

“I… I don’t know how.” Ardyn finally admitted. 

That was the real reason he couldn’t give her what he wanted. All he knew was how to give the scourge, the ability of taking it away from the victim was lost on him. He may have been able to absorb some of the substance from Cor a few years ago, but that was Cor. He loved that man and would walk through fire for him. She was asking him to free someone who he didn’t care about, hated even. He couldn’t. There was no way-

“I can do it.” 

“Luna no!” 

Ardyn backed further away as Luna stepped in front of him to speak to Gentiana, Noctis holding on to her arm in a protective manner. 

“Noctis I can.” Luna insisted, eyes glued to Gentiana. “That’s why you are here isn’t it? You want me to free him from the blight.” 

“It could kill you! No Luna! Think about Seren!” Noctis pleaded with his wife and the sight broke Ardyn’s heart. 

“We don’t have much choice do we!” Luna said sternly, pulling her arm out of Noctis’s hold. “Ardyn, summon him.”

“No!” Ardyn yelled. “Noct is right. This could kill you!” 

“If we don’t try we will all die! I understand, exactly as you do, the true extent of Teraflare. I am not risking the life of my daughter if her’s can be saved.” 

“Lunafreya no!” 

Ardyn heard Noctis shout as Luna grabbed hold of his arm and in the time it took him to blink he was no longer in the ballroom. 

He fell face-first onto the cold desert floor. Grunting in pain, Ardyn slowly pushed himself up, looking around him to see if he could spot Lunafreya. There she was. On the grey sand a few feet away from him, Gentiana standing over her, reaching down to help his niece by law rise to her feet. No…. Ardyn thought to himself, finding all the strength in his being to push himself up, determined to get hold of Luna and take her back to the safety of Insomnia and away from the goddess! He couldn’t let her do this! They couldn’t afford to do this. 

“The Lady shall be protected, Adagium. I give you my word.” Gentiana promised, and he did not trust her words. 

“Luna you can’t trust her! Healing people is one thing but purging the scourge out of a god is another thing entirely. Your body won’t be able to cope! You will die!” Ardyn yelled, holding out his hand so Luna would come to him, rather than trust Shiva. 

Luna gave him a sorrowful look and shook her head. “If we don't do this Ardyn, Seren won’t have a future. Noctis won’t have a future.”

“Yes, think about them! Because if you die, they lose you. Noctis had only just got you back and Seren, she barely knows her father. And you want her to lose her mother? Don’t do this Luna. Please don’t do this.” Ardyn begged. 

He had enough of the Caelums and the Fleurets being forced into the will of the gods! He wasn’t having any of it anymore! He was putting his foot down. 

“I am not summoning him! I am not doing it!” 

“Ardyn, think of Prompto!” Luna said, summoning the Trident of the Oracle. “He will die if we don’t stop Bahamut! We need all five remaining members of the Six to help us! Summon him!”

“No, I won’t do that-” Ardyn cut himself off, staring at Gentiana and then back at Lunafreya.

The daemons in his head started to flip, screaming at him, roaring at him because something was off. Something had formed between the two women, something that always formed between Shiva and the Oracle and that thing was trust. Oh no…. Oh, no, no no, no! 

“You… you planned this.” Ardyn whispered, glaring at the goddess with daggers. “You got inside her head, didn’t you! You told her about Bahamut’s plans years ago didn’t you!” 

“Yes.” 

“She didn’t get inside my head, Ardyn. She informed me of what Teraflare can do and she explained her plan to stop it. In order for it to happen, all the other Astrals must band together for it to work.” Luna explained, coming in-between the two immortal beings, her eyes filled with acceptance and… grief. He saw grief in her eyes. “This is the only way we can protect Noctis. I am the Oracle. I must perform my duty as his wife and oracle. I must do this for him.” 

Ardyn shook his head and held on to her hand wanting to scream in her face so she would listen to reason. But that wouldn’t work. Shouting would never get through to this woman it never did. 

“Lunafreya, I understand. Completely understand the need to protect your loved ones, the need to heal the sick, I’ve been there. It’s a horrible feeling, one I still suffer from to this day. But I also know what it's like when someone sacrifices themselves for you. It’s not noble. It’s not heroic. I lost my mind the day Aera died. If she didn’t step in front of me I would have been dead. I wouldn’t have touched that crystal and my soul would have known peace. Somnus would have been King and the starscourge would have disappeared, none of this would be happening. She did more damage than good in saving my life. Don’t make the same mistake she did. It will destroy not only Noctis, Seren, Regis and Ravus but Eos. You could destroy Eos by doing this, so please, please, I am begging you. Don’t do this. Don’t give in to what Shiva is saying. Please? We don’t need any more death on our hands and most of all you do not deserve to die. You’re a mother and a wife. That should come first, not anyone else. Certainly not the gods that have forsaken this upon us all.” 

Ardyn held his breath as Luna’s grip tightened on the Trident. 

He hoped, to everything that he treasured in this world he had gotten through to her…

* * *

Noctis held Seren close to him as his little girl cried in his arms, still staring at the spot where his wife and uncle had suddenly disappeared and absolute chaos was erupting behind him. It hadn’t calmed down since Shiva made her sudden appearance more than an hour ago. The prince fought back tears because he had failed to save her! He had failed to protect his wife and when it really mattered. She was out there somewhere and she needed him. There was nothing he could do. Nothing. 

“Daddy.” Seren wept, her hands tightly gripped on his jacket. “I want mummy.” 

Noctis held her closer and kissed her head, refusing to let tears fall. “I know starlight. We’ll get her back. I promise.” 

“Is she going to be okay? What did that ice lady mean?” 

“Yes, mummy is going to be fine, uncle Ardyn is with her...” He hoped Ardyn was with her anyway. “...and I am not too sure. But everything will be alright.” 

“Noctis!” 

His grandfather's voice flooded his ears as the man in question walked up beside him. 

“We need to get your father and Seren to safety.” 

Noctis looked up from the spot and saw the worry look on his grandfather’s face. Noctis had no idea what Teraflare was or what it truly entailed but by the look of absolute fear on the Founder King's features… he certainly did. That meant Noctis had to trust him. He had to do whatever he was told in a situation such as this. 

“Okay, where’s dad?” 

“Clarus has taken him to the lower levels of the Citadel, but that isn’t enough. We need to get everyone as far away from Insomnia and the Crystal as humanly possible.” Somnus said using a sombre tone, glancing around the room. 

Noctis followed his gaze and it hit him how severe this situation had gotten.

The elderly. The children. The vulnerable. The ones who couldn’t fight where… they were going to have to send them away from Insomnia. But by the tone of Somnus’s voice, he didn’t just mean Insomnia. He meant Lucis. In order to protect everyone living, they had to send them out into the darkness, away from the walls protection and have them face the monsters of the night… The thought sickened him. How could they do that? No one stood a chance out there on their own! But equally, no one stood a chance when Bahamut brought the fight to them and by the sounds of it that fucked up dragon was taking it straight here, to the gates of Insomnia-

_Seren!_

Noctis gasped, his grip on his daughter getting tighter as it suddenly dawned on him he was going to have to force his daughter to go too and his dad! 

He shook his head, tears filling his eyes and whispered softly. “I can’t do that.” 

Somnus sighed and whispered so his crying granddaughter couldn’t hear him. “Daemons can easily be killed and stopped. There is nothing on Eos that can stop Bahamut unless we work together. Unfortunately, Seren nor Regis can be here when that happens.” 

“I’ve only just found her…” Noctis sobbed, pressing his face against his daughter’s beautiful golden hair. 

“Daddy?” Seren asked worryingly, face drenched with tears. “Daddy, what’s wrong? Are you scared?”

Noct’s heart broke a little upon hearing her say those tiny little words. He was scared. He was terrified. Not only with the prospect of Luna not coming back but Seren and his dad dying and him, again, not being there to save them. Not being the person he should have been all those years ago and refused to jump into that stupid rock. He should have found the strength to stand up to Bahamut then and maybe this wouldn’t be happening! Maybe then, he could have raised this beautiful girl with his wife. 

He took in a few sharp breaths and sniffed away his tears. “Scared? All depends, starlight, are you?”

Seren nodded. 

“Yeah, so am I. But we are going to get through this. I am going to take you to see grandad and hopefully mummy might be there and we can work this out as a family. Sound good?” 

Seren nodded again, burying her face into his shoulder. 

Noctis steadied her in his arms and allowed his grandfather to lead the way through the masses of people. Thank fuck Gilgamesh was here to help speed things along, no one dared get in that man’s way.

* * *

Cor’s leg shook like crazy as he silently waited with Clarus, helping him to protect Regis, as the chaos roared on. 

The Marshal was so worried. He was so worried and confused at where the hell Ardyn had disappeared too. Not to mention the fact he couldn’t even comfort Prom as his son rolled up his sleeves and stayed with Gladio, Ignis, Iris and Ravus and tried to calm down and escort the party to the safety of the border of Insomnia. It was Somnus who gave the order. Telling all members of the guard and glaive to get everyone who was not a member of the royal family out of the city as fast as they could. 

But now what? 

Did they just have to sit here, twiddling their thumbs until Bahamut came down, wanting to destroy them all? Did they have to just wait here worrying until Ardyn came back? No one knew what had become of him and Luna and who knew what was going to happen to Luna after the stunt she pulled with Shiva. Cor’s head was beginning to hurt and his nerves and fears were only mounting up by the second. 

“Cor please stop that. You are worrying me.” Regis asked, his breathing nearing uncontrollable as Clarus handed him a bottle of water. 

“Sorry.” Cor muttered out, scratching his head, trying his hardest to stop his leg shaking. 

No good. His leg wouldn’t stop doing this until he knew for certain Ardyn, Prompto, Ignis and Cid were all safe. They all needed to be safe. Cor didn’t know what he would do if anything bad happened to any of them. 

“Have you tried making contact with Ardyn?” Clarus asked, making sure his radio was on in case anyone needed to contact him. 

“Yeah, but he isn’t answering at all.”

His answer was met with silence. Words didn’t need to be spoken. Everyone knew that wasn’t a good sign. 

A wave of raw anger came over him and Cor landed his first into the wall, shouting at the top of his lungs. “What was she thinking?! Why did Luna have to speak to that goddess!” 

“Cor calm down!” Clarus ordered, shouting at the same volume Cor had just done. 

“No! You heard what Ardyn said! Shiva and the rest of the six have ripped this world apart or are going to! So why in all of Eos would Luna want to have anything to do with them?!”

“It’s her job, Cor.”

“It’s a stupid one! This planet should have started to listen to Ardyn as soon as Bahamut played him dirty!”

“Yes, we get it!” Regis roared, panic, anger, frustration and worry all mended together as he made his voice known to his two brothers. “We should have done that. Eos should have turned it’s back on religion years ago but we can’t change it now! We have to focus on protecting Eos people while we still can.” 

“How are we going to do that when the one person who can get through to the gods is missing?! And the only man who has had the balls to stand up and say no to them is gone too?!” 

Cor turned away from the pair wanting to scream. He could feel a panic attack approaching and he wasn’t in control of himself anymore. He was worried, he couldn’t think straight and it was only a matter of time before this world collapsed in two. He needed Ardyn. He needed to know he was safe. 

The door to their room suddenly opened and Cor’s panicked emotions started to falter a little when he saw Somnus, Gilgamesh, Noctis and Seren. At least that meant they were okay. But it didn’t mean any one else was. Cor watched as Noctis quickly walked over to his dad and placed Seren in his lap and his baby girl latched onto her grandfather like he was her lifeline. The sight calmed Cor down a little more as he didn’t have to worry about how Regis was now feeling as he had Seren to look after and would hold himself together for her. 

“Right.” Somnus stated. “Clarus, you need to take Regis and Seren and leave.” 

“What?” Regis questioned in disbelief. “I am not leaving now, not when our people need me.” 

“You are right they need you. But you can’t fight Bahamut. So you need to leave. You need to go now.” 

“He’s right, dad. You need to look after Seren for me.” Noctis said, brushing his hand through his daughter’s hair. 

“What about Luna?” 

Somnus looked down to the floor, hurt spread across his face, making Cor gulp. That was never a good sign. “We’ll know more when Ardyn gets in touch. For now, you have to leave.”

“Regis, don’t argue with him.” Clarus ordered. “He is right.”

“No, he isn’t, I am not going-” 

“I am your Shield and I need to protect you when you are being dumb! You are being dumb! We need to leave!” Clarus interjected him, gritting his teeth together as he stood behind Regis’s chair, ready to wheel him away. 

“No!” 

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of the crying little girl huddled up in her grandfather’s arms. Cor’s heart sunk. Everything was happening so fast he didn’t even consider what she must be feeling and what was going on through her head. 

“Not without mummy!” 

“Seren listen-” Noctis tried to say but Seren’s shouts cut him off.

“No! You don’t get to tell me what to do! You haven’t been here for most of my life! Only mummy tells me what to do! She isn’t here!” 

“Seren!” Regis gasped, heart breaking as he saw his son’s face drop. “Don’t be rude to your dad.” 

“I want my mum!” Seren burst into tears, sobbing her heart out as Regis gently rocked her from side to side. 

Cor rolled his eyes. They weren’t getting anywhere with this. Even though his heart was still racing and he was fearing for Ardyn and Luna’s safety, someone had to step up. 

“Right. Enough. We all need to sit down and discuss what we are going to do before shipping Regis and Seren off! We need to discuss all options here.”

“Cor there isn't time.” Somnus replied sternly. 

“Yeah, so you're telling me you want to force your grandchildren to leave without saying goodbye. Because you will never see them again Somnus if your plan works out.”

That shut his brother-in-law up. 

“Thank you.” Cor sighed, taking a seat. “Now, let’s talk calmly.” 

The royals all sat down at the table, Seren had thankfully fallen asleep in Regis’s lap, so she wasn’t able to hear what was going to happen next. 

It was decided that Clarus would go with Wesk and take Regis and Seren out to the further corner’s of Lucis so they were still protected by the wall with all of the guards and glaives so that the people of Eos would be protected in case the wall either collapsed or they were forced off the continent. Noctis, Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, Somnus, Gilgamesh, Cor, Ravus, Aranea, hopefully Solara, Biggs, Wedge, and Ardyn and Luna when they got back, would remain in Insomnia and do what was needed to defeat Bahamut and save Eos. They could do with more manpower, with glaives such as Nyx and Crowe fighting by their side, but they needed the people protected. Because even if they managed to fight off Bahamut with what little army they had at their disposal it would mean nothing if everyone on Eos was dead. Since the glaives and guards were already rushing the people out of the city, all Clarus needed to do was tell them to evacuate everyone else and take them to the border’s of the wall. Maybe it wasn’t a sensible plan. But at the moment it was the only one they had. Yes it was terrifying. Everyone was scared. But again, it was something they had to face head-on and no longer bury themselves in the sand. Because they weren’t only fighting for their lives, they were fighting for the future itself. 

“You still can’t go without Luna here.” Noctis whispered, still clearly hurt by his daughter’s words, as he addressed his dad. “She’ll want to say goodbye.”

“I know, My Night Light.” Regis smiled weakly, gently running his hand through Noct’s hair. “But we can’t wait forever. If grandfather’s right, Bahamut is not going to wait for them.” 

“No, you can’t.” Somnus said, enforcing the notion once again. 

“Young King, he is not going to let you stay. You must leave as soon as possible.” Gilgamesh said, backing up Somnus. 

“I understand.” Regis nodded. “Do you want me to wake her, Noct? She needs to say goodbye to grandfather.” 

Noctis nodded, unable to look at his dad and daughter. 

“No one is going anywhere yet.” 

Cor was quick to summon his katana at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Gilgamesh was quick too, the pair of them blocked the person’s way so they couldn’t get any closer to any member of the royal family. His time in the darkness made the Marshal distrust any stranger and since the gods could take human form… he was on high alert when he saw a young woman standing before them, thick brown curly hair, tied up in a ponytail. She was lazily carrying a shotgun and wearing a Niff military uniform. 

_Huh? Who the hell was this?_

“Sorry, I couldn’t make it to the wedding, had to help Aranea get the Godslayer back up and running.” She smiled, seemingly not bothered by the weapons before her. “She said my grandad used it to take out Shiva, thought it would be worth a shot with the dragon, no?” 

The air fell flat and Cor couldn’t help but look to Regis for guidance. But it wasn’t Regis who spoke. 

“Solara?” Noctis questioned, rising to his feet. “You’re Solara Adlercapt?” 

“That I am, your Highness. Now, shouldn’t you tell me, what I can do to ensure what remains left of my country's survival?” 

* * *

Prompto stuck with Ignis, helping people exit Insomnia as quickly as possible. Completely out of breath as he was shouting, running, preventing people from grabbing their belongings so they could escape with their lives. This was heartbreaking to witness. His home, his entire life was now being packed up and fleeing across the country to try and escape a fate that was nearly impossible to run from… 

This was not how he thought he would be spending his wedding night. 

Still they had to push on. Him, Iggy, Gladio and Iris all made a pact, promising they would not return to the Citadel until the city was completely void from life. It was their best chance to save as many people as they could. 

“Prompto…” 

Prompto jumped whirling around and he exhaled in relief when he came face to face with Ardyn.

“DADA!” Prompto cried, wrapping his arms around his dad, so grateful to have him back. “Are you alright?!” 

“I am fine.” Ardyn promised, returning the embrace. 

“We were so worried about you! What happened?! What did Shiva say and where’s... “ Prompto trailed off, looking around to see if anyone was with his dad. But they weren’t. It was just Ardyn. 

Dread seeped into Prom’s gut and he looked at his dad with nothing but fear.

“Dad? Where’s Luna?” 

Ardyn didn’t give him a reply.


	6. There's A Monster Inside Us All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIES UPDATE: 
> 
> Right, I have predicament here. I think this story will be about 10 maybe 11 chapters long - it will probs be 10 - and don't worry it's NOT the last in the series. I have 2 maybe 3 stories planned out set after this one. Like Ardyn's integration back into his mortal life fic, being the major one. I can't wait to share that one, I am very excited! However, I still have the Iggy blind fic to write, a really cute one with Seren with her uncle's, aunties, and grandads.... that's like 7/10, maybe 10/15, stories left I have in the works... okay... I literally just realised that as I am typing... I don't like that idea :(
> 
> Anyway, this is a question I am putting out to everyone and it would be very much appreciated if you would let me know if you would like me to finish all the WOR stuff before I finish this fic?
> 
> I have done this entire series in the messiest order imaginable, starting it with ETSWCBB and only the other week I updated something that takes place right at the beginning of the series. I have only written things when I felt inspired too, that's the reason why Iggy hasn't got his fic done yet XD. However, as we are drawing to the end of this series, which not gonna lie breaks my frigging heart, I don't want to spoil anything for after this story... but it's up to you lot. I get so much enjoyment from you lot enjoying this series, so thank you so much! This is as much mine as it is yours! So in light of that, the question is:
> 
> Would you like WOR stuff finished before this particular story ends? 
> 
> I have Twitter (Twitter handle; @TDarkDandelion) now so you can message me on that if you'd prefer? or whatever you don't have to input anything if you don't want to. I just want to tie this series up nicely and not end it in such a messy order XD Whenever I write the last fic, I want it to be the last-last fic of the series I don't want to add anything else after that. 
> 
> But enough of me rabbiting! Here is Chapter 6!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The conversation with Sol was quite interesting to say the least. She had very different views to her grandfather on how peace worked, and even though she was a tad bit childish, she was only 18 after all, Noctis could tell that she was genuine in her efforts for a new future. Not just Niflheim and her people, but Lucis, Accordo and Tenebrae as well. Noctis agreed that once they had kicked a dragon out of the sky and into a very deep grave, that they along with Ravus would talk in-depth of how to coexist without prejudice or blood. To make Eos a place where everyone benefited. The only thing that seemed to be a worrying factor was who would become the first secretary of Accordo, but they would cross that bridge when they came to it. For now it was time to set up preparations for a battle against gods and men and with knowing Sol wanted the same as him, Noctis found this new burst of confidence. 

Although… it was time to say goodbye to both his dad and Seren. 

Luna still wasn’t back yet but they simply could not afford to risk their lives. They had to be sent away as much as it pained him to admit. They had to leave and they had to leave now.

Noctis held his father close and promised himself that he couldn’t cry. Because he would see his dad again. He would. He could feel it in his gut. 

“I love you dad.” Noctis sniffled, burying his face further into his shoulder. 

“I love you too, my Night Light.” Regis wept without any shame. “I promise to look after Seren.”

Noctis chuckled. “You’ve done that for me enough already. I know you will.”

Noctis pulled out of his father’s embrace knowing that if he hugged him for much longer, he’d never let go. 

“Just you know, listen to Clarus, when he tells you to do something. There are still daemons out there and you are not as mobile as you used to be.” 

“Can’t make any promises.” Regis wiped his teary eyes as he laughed softly. Noctis let him take hold of his hand and he couldn’t help but return his father’s smile. “I am so proud of you Noct. So very proud.” 

“Thanks, dad.” Noctis squeezed his hand tightly, still fighting tears. 

They had just gotten each other back after 10 long years and now they were leaving each other again. It broke Noct’s heart to know that he was potentially putting his dad in harm's way by sending him out into Lucis but at the same time… if he stayed in Insomnia he’d die. He may be 60 years of age, but that was far too young for him to leave this world. His dad still had at least a good 15 years left in him and Noctis was going to make sure he lived every single year. Noctis really liked the idea of being King and knowing that he could ask his dad for guidance whenever he needed it. But he was thinking ahead of himself, they needed to get to that point first. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll see each other again soon.” Regis promised. 

“I know.” Noctis nodded in agreement. 

He looked to the right of him and saw his daughter sitting in the chair, staring at the door waiting for Luna to return. It broke his heart further. No one had heard anything from either Ardyn or Luna and Seren wasn’t going to get the chance to say goodbye to her mummy… 

Noctis took in a deep breath and knelt down on the floor in front of his daughter. “Seren?” 

She refused to look at him. He knew she was still quite angry with him for trying to force her out before without even so much as a goodbye. 

“Starlight, can I talk to you for a second please?” He asked, gently poking her shoulder to get her attention. 

“No. I want mummy.” Seren replied, eyes still fixated on the door. 

“I know.” Noctis sighed. “Look, I want mummy too. But she isn’t here. She’d want you to be safe. You need to go with grandad where uncle Clarus can look after you both.” 

“But I need to tell her that I love her…” 

“Oh Seren, she knows you do, I promise. She loves you as much as I love you.” Noctis finally cried as he saw his daughter’s little heart shatter. “And she is coming back. I swear. When the dawn comes up you can give her the biggest hug in the entire world.” 

He was met with silence as Seren quickly darted her eyes to him and then back to the door again. She was holding out for the last second for her mum to appear around the corner, and if he was honest so was he. He was getting increasingly worried about his wife. 

“Hey Seren, you know how strong uncle Ardyn is?” Noctis asked, deciding to take a different approach because he knew he was not getting through to her. 

Seren nodded. 

“Well, mummy is with uncle Ardyn. He won’t let anything bad happen to her, will he? He’s the Adagium remember, even the gods are scared of him.” 

“Really?” Seren asked, finally locking her eyes with his. 

“You bet.” Noctis smiled, opening up his arms to give her a massive hug goodbye and Seren happily fell into them.

He held his daughter close, wishing that he could be certain they would see each other again. He was fighting Bahamut after all, so there was a big chance he’d be killed. He wasn’t going to focus on that. Because unlike that fucked up god, he had the greatest force on his side, he had hope. Hope he would see his daughter again. Hope he’d have Luna in his arms once more. Hope that his dad and everyone else would live to see the bright new dawn. If he kept that in mind, there was no way Bahamut could win.

“Now, Seren, you got to be a big girl and look after grandad, okay?”

“Okay, daddy… I will help uncle Clarus.” 

“He needs it, doesn’t he?” 

“Yeah, grandad is a handful.” Seren giggled before her face dropped in sadness. 

“Seren, what’s the matter?” Noctis asked, worry taking hold of him once more as he ran his hand over her soft blonde locks.

“Grandpa… I am not going to see him again am I?” 

His mouth went dry and all words left him. She… how did she know about that? To his knowledge, no one had told her about Somnus’s wishes. His eyes saddened and he tried to build up enough courage to tell her the truth, but he couldn’t do it. The words would not come. 

“Well, you see Seren, I-I-...”

“It’s okay, missy.” 

The sound of his grandad’s voice filled his ears and Noctis decided to move to give him the chance to say goodbye. By the not so silent sobs of his dad, he knew that they had already said goodbye. This must be killing his dad. His dad had always said that Somnus was a better father to him… he was not only losing a grandparent but a parent too. This was so fucked up! 

Knowing that he couldn’t watch the tears of his daughter or dad anymore, Noctis stepped out the room for some air. This was so hard and unfair on everyone. There was going to be so much pain inflicted upon everyone and there was nothing he could do. Aera was right… Noctis regretted his decision picking his grandfather’s death over his own but equally making Seren lose him after they just found each other… 

“Noct.”

Noctis let out a gasp as he saw Ardyn approach him. 

_ He was okay!  _

Noct smiled weakly, running up to him, so happy to see him. He’d give him a hug if it wouldn’t set his tears off again. Before he could express his sheer happiness, his uncle spoke and his words were in tatters. 

“Noctis, we need to have a chat.” 

The Prince’s heart dropped. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

Ardyn remained silent, looking down at the floor, almost like he was ashamed of himself. Why would he be-

Then he noticed it. Luna wasn’t with him. 

An empty ugly hole punched him in the gut as his fears started to rise. Where was Luna? He looked over his uncle’s shoulder, dread, denial and guilt suddenly coming over him and when he couldn’t see her… it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. 

“Where’s Luna?” Noct whispered, voice shredding itself as it left his mouth. “Ardyn, where’s my wife?” 

He tensed up as he felt Ardyn gently grab his shoulders. 

“Noctis.” Ardyn started unable to keep his voice level. “There was nothing I could say that would deter her from her duty as Oracle, I did try.”

“No.” Noctis said bluntly, shaking his head. “Where is she?! Ardyn, where is she?!” 

“I am sorry. She… she has gone with Shiva to form covenants with the gods, there was nothing I could do to stop her.”

Noct’s world collapsed around him. From speaking with Luna about her duty as Oracle and even a discussion or two with Ravus, Noctis had learnt the price of a covenant. He knew of the physical and mental torture it placed on the Oracle’s body. It would take years off her life! Decades in fact! They couldn’t let that happen! They had to stop her!

“TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!? What happened?! Tell me!!” 

So Ardyn did:

* * *

_ “They will accept Noctis with open arms?” Luna asked, grip firm on the trident.  _

_ “That is not guaranteed, Lunafreya!” Ardyn shouted in horror. “Stop don’t listen to a word she is saying!”  _

_ Luna shook her head, shutting him out. Ardyn may be right about cleansing the Infernian. It was too risky and she had come to the conclusion that if they already had one god subdued to the will of another, why couldn’t they form a pact with the others? Maybe that way none of the others would be loyal to Bahamut and listen to Shiva and herself when the fight came. Maybe… this was the way they would win?  _

_ “As I said before Adagium, The Lady is protected.” Gentiana nodded. “The four remaining members of the six will help thee. Waking them is the only way to behold their power.”  _

_ “We already have three awake Luna! Trust me we don’t need the hassle of dealing with any others! Especially the Hydraean!” _

_ “My word is final, Oracle. The remainder of six will support mankind.”  _

_ “Your word?! When has that ever been any good?! Luna, listen to me! She will turn on you! You know the price of forming a covenant!”  _

_ “Yes, and as I told you before Ardyn I know the price of Teraflare.” Luna shot back. “This won’t kill me. But Teraflare will destroy the world. We must do this.”  _

_ “I won’t let you.”  _

_ “I am afraid that is not a choice you are free to make.”  _

_ Luna stood beside Gentiana making her choice. A flash of bitter cold light filled the surrounding area, Ardyn’s screams of protest were drowned out by the winds and she was carried off once again to the furthest reaches of Eos. To finally fulfil her duty as Oracle and as Noct’s future Queen. _

* * *

“You have to go get her!” Noctis shouted not caring if anyone heard his cries. In his emotional state, fearing for his wife’s safety; he shoved Ardyn away from him while screaming. “GO! Please?! We have to protect her!” 

“I can’t Noctis-” Ardyn went to say but Noctis interrupted him. 

“What? Like you couldn’t go to Tenebrae?! You even admitted it yourself that you could have gone and you didn’t! Is this another one of those times Ardyn?! To me, that is what it looks like! Go and get her! Please?!” 

“This is different.” Ardyn snapped back. “I can’t go because she won’t listen to me! She wants to do this! Shiva will do everything in her power to stop me from getting her back!” 

“Then why don’t you just daemonify her! You did that with Ifrit! Why can’t you do shit when it matters Ardyn?!” 

Noctis took in deep and heavy breaths as his uncle stared at him speechless. He was not going to take it back either. Because Noctis knew full well if this was Cor or Prompto this would be a different story. His uncle would fight tooth and claw to get them back, so why the fuck wouldn’t he do the same when it was other people’s loved ones! Why was he being selfish?!

“You know I am right.” Noctis growled, knowing every second that they wasted was another second his Luna was in danger. “I am begging you to save her, for me.” 

“For you?!” Ardyn scoffed stepping away from Noctis as he felt his rage building. “For YOU!!! Everything I have done is for you Noctis! EVERYTHING!”

“Really?! Don’t make me laugh!” 

“YES IT IS! The day you were born I swore I would protect you! That I would always protect you and I have done! I didn’t daemonify Ifrit for the sake of doing it! I did it for you! So when the time came for us to die, we might have had a fighting chance to stand up to Bahamut!” Ardyn screamed, forcing Noctis to back up as he saw the gold in Ardyn’s eyes ignite to yellow. “The reason I didn’t go to Tenebrae was also for you! Because I knew if I did they would have destroyed Insomnia and you would have been the King of ashes! And you wouldn’t have had a safe place to return to or call home!”

Noctis gulped, fear racing up his spine as he felt the room grow colder and his uncle’s face turn darker, blackened with disease as he slowly stalked after him.

“I walked your wife down the aisle, who at the time pained me to be around, for you! To give you the best day of your life! I put up that fucking wall with Somnus for you! So when you came back your dad would still be alive! I helped in the birth of your child for you! To give her a chance of life and so you could meet her! I got you from Angelgard! That place gives me nightmares and I willingly stepped on its shores to protect you! Everything I have ever done is for you! So don’t you fucking dare say otherwise you ungrateful little shit!”

“ASS HAT!!” 

Noctis flinched when his uncle let out a daemonic growl, turning in Cor’s direction. The worst part of it was the scourge that had swarmed around his uncle wasn’t fading. It was buzzing around his head and not even the presence of Cor could stop it. 

“Noctis go.” Cor ordered. “I mean it, get the fuck out of here!” 

He didn’t need to be told twice and ran back into the room where he had left his family, fearing at how quick Ardyn had changed and how difficult it was to get him back in the right frame of mind. As soon as he entered Somnus exited having heard his brother’s cries of pain and to help Cor calm him down. 

_ What had he done? _

Noctis didn’t mean to cause him that much pain… All he wanted was to know what had become of his wife...

* * *

“I understand.” 

“What really?!” 

Prompto gasped at Ravus’s words. He did not expect the man to take the fate of his sister so well. Even Cerbie was surprised, all of his heads were slanted to the side perplexed by his words.

“It’s her calling.” Ravus stated. “Her duty. I may loath the decisions she has made but I can not change them.” 

“Huh? Ten years ago you would have gone off the handles!” 

“The darkness changes you.” 

“No kidding.” Prom let out a soft laugh before deciding it was best to change the subject. Wherever Luna was, he knew she knew what she was doing. She wasn’t stupid. He just hoped Noct saw it that way, as hard as it may be for them all. “Anyway, I think that is this section done. We got to go and meet with the others.” 

Ravus only gave him a nod in return and the two of them walked towards the Citadel, Cerbie trailing alongside of them. 

Prompto looked at the city, it was dead. Everyone was either gone or on their way to the border. It was strange seeing it like this. Never in all his life would he imagine something as scary as this happening to his home. It may not be on the same scale of what Ravus and Luna faced but Prom thought he now had a better understanding of the pain that came along with losing their home. 

He looked down at the floor and realised he was still wearing his suit. It was dirty and had lost it’s crystal white shine. There was no saving it. Prom had to shrug off the disappointment he felt though. They were about to go into battle, he couldn’t be complaining about his suit-

Prom nearly fell over as one of Cerbie’s heads nudged him ever so slightly. 

He laughed, stopping to bend down and give his dog love. “It’s okay boy. I am alright.” 

He got three licks in return for the remark. He knew his dog didn’t believe him. He was too smart for his own good, sometimes his Cerbie. 

“I never asked. How did you tame such a being?” Ravus questioned from behind him. 

“I didn’t. My dad did.” Prom replied, dipping into his pocket to give his happy dog some treats. “You’re welcome, Cerbie.” 

“That’s because your father is a daemon. Why doesn’t he attack people?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe he is just such a good boy.” 

Cerbie barked happily to that, spinning around, wagging his tail like crazy to show all his appreciation and love for his little brother. Prom had to place both hands on the ground so he didn’t actually fall properly onto the ground. Cause if he did, he’d be a perfect target for a lot of daemon dog slobber. 

“You do realise what will happen when the sun rises?” Ravus asked, voice going low. 

Prom’s heart stung. “Yeah… I know. We all know.” 

Cerbie was going to die but apparently according to his dad anyway, Cerbie wasn’t fazed. He wanted to join in on the fight and protect what was his. His family. And no one, not even Ardyn could stop him from doing so. It would be the first time ever that Prom saw Cerbie reach his full size and the thought of it was scary yet comforting. For Prom always knew no matter what, Cerbie would always protect him and his dads. No matter the cost. 

“Wouldn’t it be kinder to him to put him out of his misery before burning to death?” 

“No.” Prom shook his head, as Cerbie rested his middle head into his chest and with the other two he rubbed them on his sides. “We did offer him it. But he is a fighter. You’re like Cor the Immortal aren’t you, boy? Never back down from a fight.” 

Cerberus barked in agreement, sitting down heads all rising like he was standing to attention. 

Prompto giggled at the sight and rose to his feet. “See Ravus, that is loyalty you can’t buy.” 

“Well, it will be an honour fighting alongside him.” Ravus said, nodding to the daemon with respect, even if he still thought it strange that a daemon dog could be so loyal and calm… maybe calm wasn’t the right word to describe this insane mutt. But for the time being it was the only one he could think of. 

On the way back to the Citadel, Prom told Ravus all about the times Cerbie had helped their family in so many ways. Like the time he helped Gilgamesh fight those daemons to protect him. And the time Somnus said something horrible to Ardyn to his face and got chased through the Citadel until he managed to lock himself in a room where Cerberus couldn’t break the door down. And the time Cor attached him to Regis’s wheelchair and Cerbie very kindly pulled the King around for the whole day to lift Regis’s spirits. Ravus seemed to enjoy the stories and so did Prom. It made him realise yes, he may be losing the bestest boy in the world, but if they focused on the good stuff about his life Cerbie would never truly be gone. 

And when Cerbie caught sight of Ignis and Gladio in the distance he was off like a shot. 

“Iggy! Gladio!” Prom called out, deciding to follow his dog in a full on spirit to the gates of the Citadel. 

“Prom! Cerbie! There you are.” Gladio sighed with relief. 

“Is everything in order sweetheart.” Ignis asked, giving Prom a squeeze.

“Yeah, we got everything under control.” Prompto nodded. “But where’s Iris?” 

Prom couldn’t help but crack a smile as Cerbie suddenly dove in-between his legs looking left, right and centre in a panic. Aww, his dog was so cute. 

“She decided to go into the Citadel. She’s gonna help my dad protect the King and Seren. Her being ‘The Daemon Slayer’ and all that, they could really use her out there.” Gladio said with pride.

“Indeed.” Ignis nodded in agreement.

“That leaves us two men short.” Ravus sighed, not bothering to stop for conversation and carrying on into the place he had lived in for the last nine years.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Gladio asked. 

“It’s Luna. But I’ll tell you on the way to see Noct.” Prom said, grabbing on to Ignis’s hand so they could walk together. It may not be the nicest wedding night ever but with what little time he could spend with Ignis he would. 

Needless to say, Gladio and Ignis were quite worried about the prospect of Luna putting herself in danger like that and concerned for Noctis who was powerless to help his wife. They all knew of the promise he had made himself when he was 8-years-old. To protect and save Luna even if it cost him his life. Prom knew it was hard. For he had made the same promise to himself the moment Ignis went blind, and Gladio had actually sworn that oath to the Lucii themselves, that he would protect Noct no matter what. 

They just had to be there for their king and hold him upright. That was their job after all. And all three of them were going to see it fulfilled.

* * *

“Shut up!” 

Ardyn screamed, punching the wall with all his might as he had three sets of voices talking to him at once. First the daemons, driving him to murder Noctis. They wanted the boy dead again. They were getting scared with the idea of no longer being here and snuffing out the reason for their death was the way to do it. Then he had Cor, trying to talk to him with reason but that only made the daemons get more aggressive. Finally, Somnus. He was telling him that losing himself would prove detrimental to everyone. They couldn’t afford to do that. Ardyn’s head started to burn. He could feel it. He could feel that fucked up dragon watching him again. He wanted it to stop. They needed to stop! 

“Ardyn, please!” Cor stated, not being able to step any closer to him because Somnus was refusing to let him. “Listen to me. You are strong enough to block them out.” 

“No, I am not!” Ardyn roared. 

“You are.” 

“Cor let me have a try.” Somnus said, and his brother’s words did little to console him. 

In fact, it made the hatred he had for himself grow more. Because all of this started because of them. All of this started because they couldn’t man up and work together like brother’s should and now- they were going to lose the bond they had only just got back.

Ardyn covered his face, feeling pain surge through his being as the daemons clawed at his head not liking the idea that the man who put them away all those years ago was approaching them. 

“Somnus stay away!” Ardyn cried. 

“You need help. We want to help you. And we need you if we are going to win. Ardyn you need to pull yourself together.” Somnus said firmly.

“I can’t! He’s watching me again! He wants me to kill Noctis!” 

“You are not going to do that.” 

“Ass Hat, we all know you are stronger than that. We all love you and know who you are. Please, darling, please listen to us.” Cor pleaded, heartbreaking seeing his love crumble like this. 

Ardyn shook his head at his husband’s words before slamming his head against the wall. Hard. 

“Ardyn no!” Somnus shouted. 

But he didn’t listen. He needed the daemons to stop. They had to stop. They had to stop torturing him. It didn’t matter if they had been in his head for thousands of years. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He couldn’t. So he kept bashing his head against the wall until he felt both Somnus and Cor physically drag him away from it and into the middle of the room.

“Darling, you hurt yourself. Don’t do that. Please?” Cor said, wrapping him up in a hug from behind because Ardyn had managed to cut his head open with the force he used to smack it against the stonework. 

“My head hurts so bad…” Ardyn cried, barely able to breathe properly. “I can’t do it. I couldn’t protect her or Noct. Or anyone.”

“Right, Ardyn look at me.” Somnus said, sitting in front of his brother. Ardyn didn’t want to look. But Somnus gave him very little choice, as he pulled his head so their eyes would lock. “We’re all scared. The daemons are no expectation. I swear to you, without you we will lose.”

“I can’t Somnus… I just can’t.” 

“You can. Because Cor and Prom will die if you don’t.”

Ardyn whimpered, his grip tightening on to Cor’s arms. He didn’t want that to happen but he was exhausted. So tired and exhausted. 

“Ardyn, listen. I regret turning you into a monster. I regret that any of this has happened to you and we are all scared that you can’t control yourself. But maybe that is a good thing. Maybe it’s what we need to win. You being the Adagium, you have never embraced it. Bahamut is probably banking on you to lose it, and you probably will, and when you do brother, you are going turn it all on him. You are going to be the monster he wants. But you are going to help Noctis take him out with it. You can do this. I swear. We all have faith in you. Have some in yourself.” 

Ardyn sobbed, feeling Cor kiss the back of his head as Somnus’s words began to settle in.

“I don’t-” 

“Ass Hat. You can. I love you and you can.” Cor said comfortingly. 

He shook his head not wanting any part in this. He had never wanted any part in this. 

* * *

Somnus had to leave Ardyn in Cor’s care so he could make certain Regis and Seren left. Having both Clarus and Iris by their sides, definitely made him feel better about the decision to exile them. He watched from the balcony way up high as the city he built was now void from life. 

All the twinkling lights of the city that never slept were turned off, all the people that made this city worth protecting had vanished and now finally it’s king, Regis, was leaving its majesty. After 22 years of being confined to these walls, he had finally left. And left him. It left a bittersweet feeling in his chest. Although under horrific circumstances, all that hardship and burden were finally taken away from his grandson. Regis would at least get to relax and not have the weight of the world on his shoulders. And yet… he’d never see him again. He would never see little Seren either. Or Clarus. Or Iris. Or Cid. Or Wesk. Or Nyx. His story with them was over, but gods be damned he was proud to be a part of all their lives. Every single person who breathed air in his ancient building, he was proud to know. Some liked him. Others didn’t. But that was what made them all so unique. That they all had the right to choose what they wanted to do, and that was how it should always have been. No divine being should ever get a say in terms of free will-

Nyx… he forgot to say goodbye to Nyx. Maybe it was for the best. Ulric was never one for goodbyes anyway and neither was he really.

“Any news on Lunafreya?” Somnus asked, upon hearing the footsteps of his shield. 

“Not as such, my King.” Gilgamesh stated, coming to a halt behind him. “Although the Fulgurian is awake. Duscae has been hit by a storm.” 

“One down, two more to go.” 

“Indeed.” 

Somnus bowed his head and let go a massive sigh. Having to watch Ardyn crumble like that… it broke his soul. He may have been able to cling on to what control he had left because of Cor but how long would he be able to maintain it? Somnus had no clue...

“We don’t belong here Gilgamesh. We never have. We should have been the ones to be imprisoned, not Ardyn.”

“That’s all in the past, My King.” Gilgamesh said, placing his hand on Somnus’s back to soothe him. “What’s done is done. Now, the fight begins.” 

“The fight began the moment Solheim burnt. All those people… all that life snuffed out and for what? For it to all be threatened again?” 

“That’s why we’re fighting.” 

“That's the thing, Gil… I agree with my brother. I don't think I have the strength in me anymore to fight.” 

Somnus admitted turning around to wrap his arms around his waist and bury his head into his stomach. Somnus closed his eyes as he felt him return the hug, wrapping him up in the protection of his embrace. 2000 years was too long. Far too long to be alive. They both had taken so many lives between them and in reality, they had given very little in return to this planet. It was weird reflecting on his life in the man he loves hold- 

_ CLAP!  _

Suddenly a massive clap of thunder filled their ears. Somnus held onto Gilgamesh tighter than before as the floor suddenly started to violently shake underneath them.

Was the Citadel under attack? 

Fearing that Regis and Seren hadn’t gotten out, Somnus pulled away from his shield and rushed over to the window to see it wasn’t just the Citadel shaking. It was Insomnia. All the buildings started to creak and shake as the sound of thunder got louder and louder and the Founder King’s heartbeat got faster and faster. 

**“Mortals of this world!”**

A voice boomed, piercing their ears. 

“No…” 

Somnus gasped, staring up at the sky as the purple wall that his brother and he had erected to protect Lucis for 10 years began to crumble and shattered. It was falling. He had very little time to be worried though, as a ray of white light ignited the sky, blinding him and Gilgamesh. 

He recognised the voice. He heard it the very day he was gifted the stone and ring. 

Bahamut! 

**“I command thee to halt!”**


	7. But The True Monster Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the general consensus was to finish this and I will do my best to deliver! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**“Mortals of this world!”**

Noctis ran outside, Gladio, Prom and Ignis not far behind him and when they looked up to the sky above his legs went weak. 

The wall… 

It was shattering. Collapsing. Falling fast down to the world below. Everyone under it’s protection was now exposed to the terrors of the night. The purple hue started to fade as the glistening broken shards turned white by the light that had engulfed the sky above them. Noctis shielded his eyes, grunting in pain as a voice as clear as the hopeful upcoming day pierced his ears, forcing all four men to fall to their knees in agony. 

**“I command thee to halt!”**

Knowing that voice belonged to the same being that had imprisoned him for 10 years, and destroyed countless innocent lives including that of his uncle’s, his grandfather’s and the woman who restored his hope; Noctis forced himself to look up to the sky, only to see the dark outline of the mighty Draconian looming over them, high in the sky, flying way above the Citadel. 

When the twat spoke once again, Noctis gritted his teeth enraged. 

**“Creatures of this world! By the wisdom of Bahamut thee have been found unclean and wanting of power! Thou shall no longer gain guidance from the Hexatheon. The result of thou insolence will end in the cleansing of all things, ridding** **_my_ ** **planet from your tyranny!”**

“We’ll see about that you fucked up overgrown lizard!” Noctis screamed to the heavens, fighting through the pain, slowly rising to his feet with the help of the Engine Blade that he stuck in the ground. “It’s your tyranny that will end today! Not ours!” 

The same eyes that had haunted him for the past 10 years locked on to him once more and no matter how afraid he was of them, he was not looking away. He was going to stare into those eyes, stand his ground and fight for every man, woman and child that deserved freedom. The freedom to love, to hate but more importantly who deserved the freedom of living. 

**“Eos has no need for thee anymore Chosen.”** Bahamut’s voice boomed, talking down to him like he wasn’t worth the dirt on his tail. 

“You’re wrong! The only one who is in need of help here is you! Cause no one on _our_ planet is dying because of you anymore! Eos _isn’t_ yours! And like fuck am I letting you destroy it!” 

Laughter clapped through the sky, making thunder explode around them. 

**“Pitiful creature… thy use may have ended but the Adagium’s has not!”**

Noctis froze as the form of his uncle’s scourge infested body suddenly manifested itself at the bottom of the steps, oozing with the blackened disease, dripping on the ancient cold stone floor. Noctis inhaled sharply as he heard Prompto gasp, and he felt both Gladio and Ignis pull at his shoulders to force him behind them. It was too late. He had already seen his uncle stand before him, eyes glowing yellow. The brightest yellow he had ever seen. Ardyn’s teeth were the sharpest he’d ever seen them as he bore them at the four. His hair was standing on the edge and his entire body was vibrating with rage. It was almost like… 

No. 

He had lost complete control over himself. 

_Fuck..._

“Dada!” Prompto cried out and Ardyn had no reaction to it. He always had a reaction to Prom’s call of distress no matter how far gone he was. 

The laughter of Bahamut came back, sickening Noct to his stomach. **“Exterminate the Chosen and his retainers!”**

Both Bahamut and white light suddenly disappeared leaving the five beings a staircase away from each other. 

Before any of them could evaluate the situation a pink wall came overhead, encasing and sealing them in; blocking anyone on the outside from reaching them. Ardyn was the only one who could drop down this barrier for his, Somnus’s, and Noctis’s armiger was not connected. They were trapped. The situation only became more dyer as Ardyn’s massive daemonic growl echoed through their prison. He tilted his head up slowly to look at them and his glowing yellow eyes instantly locked on to Noctis. 

“Noctis. Prompto.” Ignis whispered firmly. “Don’t make any sudden movements.” 

“Iggy my dad!” Prompto wept, wanting to rush forward to get to him but Noctis stopped him grabbing hold of his arm. 

“Prom. Don’t.” Noctis breathed out slowly. 

He stared back at his uncle, daring not to break eye contact in case Ardyn took that as a sign of weakness and snapped. By the looks of how he was holding himself, shaking as the monsters that riddle throughout his body was in full control, he was about to do just that. 

“We don’t have a choice.” Gladio’s gruff voice filled the air. “We got to fight.” 

“That’s what Bahamut wants!” Prom protested, looking at his dada in fear. He had nearly gone fully feral. “We can’t give it to him! We can’t hurt my dad!” 

“I know, Prom… but we don’t have a choice.” Noctis agreed, his heart throbbing with regret. “Guys whatever you do, don’t kill him.” 

Gladio and Ignis summoned their weapons, shielding Noctis with them. 

They knew Ardyn had registered the sound of metal materialising when a low inhuman growl was the only warning they got before he launched himself at the group. 

Thinking fast, knowing that Prompto wouldn’t be able to hurt his dad, Noctis pushed Prom to the ground and rolled out of the way so Ardyn wouldn’t attack him with nothing but his bare hands. Noctis flung his blade quickly, warping away from another one of Ardyn’s attacks that barely missed him. He swore he smelt the foul stench of rotten flesh as he hot tailed out of the line of fire. 

He landed, barely keeping on his feet, knowing that one wrong move could be his downfall. Upon hearing a cruel snarl coming from his possessed uncle, Noctis trned sharply, blade in hand to see Gladio slashing Ardyn across the back with his weapon and Ignis taking no hesitation in hurtling fire at the man. 

None of it seemed to bother him. 

Even as the daemons inside the man roared out in pain, his eyes were solely fixated on his blue ones. As a shark does to it’s prey, Ardyn stalked him; stumbled into a walk, inching closer to him, wanting to strike him down with a single swipe of his blade. 

Noctis watched fear taking over his being, going into a defensive position as Ardyn pushed Gladio away with daemonic energy and smacked Ignis in the chest, flinging him in the direction he last saw Prompto. He just about managed to get the Shield of the Just out in time as Ardyn came crashing towards him with a massive scythe in hand. 

The sound of the metal clanging went right through him and it took all Noctis had to push against his uncle. He knew the man was strong but not this fucking strong. He felt his shoes drag against the concrete; his senses screaming at him to warp the fuck out of there once more as Ardyn’s molten breath covered his face. He was truly looking into the face of death. 

“Ardyn! Snap out of it!” Noctis screamed, pushing harder then before just so he could get away. 

It didn’t work and he left himself open for an attack. Ardyn staggered back slightly, before landing a powerful kick to his chest sending him flying backward. In a panic, he summoned a lance so he could warp away to steady himself once he had landed but it was becoming apparent Ardyn was far too quick for him. For he too had appeared a mere foot away from where he was to land and had the Blade of the Mystic ready to claim his life. Noctis managed to get into a defensive position again, enraging his uncle to no end as they were caught in another match of brute strength.

“You promised me! You promised to always protect me! Remember that!” Noctis cried, hoping that their previous argument may give Ardyn the strength to fight back against the hold the god of war had over him. Noctis didn’t want to hurt Ardyn after all. He was family and he loved him.

Again, his words had no effect. 

“What a mistake that was.” Ardyn growled, shadow stepping behind him.

Noctis swore he felt death’s cold grip run over him because he knew he would not be able to turn around in time. 

The blow didn’t come. Instead, Ignis’s voice did. 

“Ardyn! Where’s Cor?! You remember who Cor is don’t you?!” 

But unfortunately, not even the mention of his uncle’s beloved husband was enough to get him to snap out of it. 

Noctis fell to the floor in pain as Ardyn kicked his back before turning his attention to his protectors. 

He kicked him directly where the Marilith had nearly severed his back all those years ago. It felt like the wind had been kicked out of him, tears of pain threatening to creep out his eyes as he struggled to his knees; hearing the efforts of both Gladio and Ignis facing off against Ardyn with all they had. 

Noctis caught a glimpse of the pink wall surrounding them and he could just about make out the terrified look of his grandfather on the other side, trying his hardest to through the barrier with the help of Gilgamesh. 

Noctis’s face dropped. 

If they were there and Cor wasn’t… what the hell had Ardyn done to Cor?! 

Noctis grunted as his entire being was yanked up and suddenly thrown in his grandfather’s direction. 

He hit the floor with a massive thud. 

When he hit the floor he rolled on the hard surface knowing it was his best chance to get away from Ardyn. 

But Ardyn just kept coming for him. 

He tried to summon his weapon, but his uncle’s speed and aggression were too much to handle alone with the strike he had forced onto his back. Ardyn didn’t even give him a chance to summon a potion to heal himself; he kept throwing him like he was a ragged doll before he came face to face with Ignis’s body. 

“IGNIS!” Noctis cried out, reaching out for his advisor, heart-pumping around his body at the speed of light, thinking the worst had happened. 

The man didn’t respond but he could hear him groan in pain as he tried his best to reach out to him in return. But they were denied the chance to reach each other, as Noctis felt nails as sharp as daggers dig into his leg and drag him away. 

Breathing turning frantic, Noctis tried his best to kick at his uncle, turning to see the murderous look in his eyes as he loomed over him. Screaming in fear, Noctis tried again to reason with the man who had hurt one of his best friends, and probably his shield too, this was not his uncle.

“Uncle, please! This is what Bahamut wants you to do! You aren’t his puppet!” 

He realised he should have not have even thought those words before it was too late. 

The disease poured out of Ardyn’s mouth and came into contact with his skin before Noctis was roughly pulled to his knees by his shirt - and that was when Noctis saw Gladio meters away trying his hardest to stand up after recovering from an attack - to come face to face with the full extent of Ardyn’s rage.

“I’m not a puppet! I am a monster!” 

Noctis’s eyes flashed with terror, he could do nothing but stare as his uncle brought his hand down to him and clawed at his chest. The Prince screamed at the top of his lungs when Ardyn’s sharp nails cut through fabric and flesh, penetrating the already iron filled air with more precious red liquid. Noctis gasped for air, forcing his hand to his chest desperate to stop the blood flow and Ardyn laughed at him. 

His want of not hurting his uncle was now accompanied by the fact he could no longer do it even if he tried. He raised his head up to see Ardyn had a silver dagger in his hand, getting ready to rain it down upon him. 

Through tears of pain and heartbreak, he made one last attempt to get his uncle to see the light. His breathing ragged as he spoke. 

“Uncle…. please don’t be the monster he wants.... you’re a good person… who would never do his family harm… I love you.” 

“Oh Noct…” Ardyn’s now oily and unfeeling voice echoed through the barrier once more - followed by another painful grunt from Gladio who had possibly been launched back with daemonic energy - grabbing at his chin so their eyes would make contact. That fear was only cemented by his evil words. “I am afraid you’re out of luck.” 

Noctis shivered in terror when Ardyn let go of his chin so he could rise the silver blade high in the sky. Ardyn didn’t hesitate either, and as he brought the dagger down to slit his throat time slowed down. 

“DADA NO!!!!” 

In the time it took Noctis to blink, Prompto had pushed him to the floor and got in the way of the strike. 

“PROM!!” 

Noctis screamed horrified as he saw the dagger pierce through Prom’s chest. 

He felt his entire being go numb. 

Completely in shock, Noct sat there in a state of shock as Prompto looked down to the dagger that was still embedded in his chest before his best friend looked back up to his dad, whimpering to get his small words out. 

“Dada…” 

“Sunbeam!” 

Ardyn wailed in horror, quickly taking hold of his son, falling to his knees as he held Prompto close to him; cradling him as his face absorbed all the daemonic energy revealing the man he truly was. Noctis witnessed his uncle’s yellow eyes turn red as tears of shock and horror consumed him. Ardyn cried with all his might over Prom’s barely moving form. 

“Prom…” Noctis wept, crawling towards the pair, ignoring his pain as the pink hue around them faded. 

“It’s okay dada.” Prompto choked out, a trickle of blood running out of his mouth. “I love you.” 

“No! Prompto don’t do this to me!” Ardyn screamed as a father would over their dying son. “DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!”

* * *

As soon as Bahamut’s voice faded, Regis knew they were in trouble. 

The wall no longer protected them and now it was up to the guard and glaives to defend what was left of humanity against the monsters of the night. They weren’t strong enough. The old King knew that. He felt it deep within his bones. They weren’t used to fighting on a scale this big. Even Clarus and Iris, who he considered the best equipped in dealing with the daemons were struggling to keep them away from him and Seren. With his granddaughter, shaking with fear in his lap, he had to do something. 

“Grandad!” Seren whimpered out. “I’m scared!” 

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her brow as the battle between monster and mankind raged on around them. 

“Don’t worry my dearest. I’ll protect you.” Regis promised, knowing this was the only thing he could contribute in the field of battle. Even if it greatly shortened his lifespan, if not killed him. 

He looked towards his shield who had finished taking out a Reaper alongside his daughter and Clarus looked exhausted. He was far too old to be doing this and keeping this up, it was only a matter of time before his body failed him. Regis would never see that happen to his best friend. Not well he still had air in his lungs. He had promised Noctis, his baby boy, he would protect his daughter. He’d do it even if that meant disobeying a direct order from his shield, grandfather and uncle. 

“Clarus!” Regis called out getting the man’s attention. “I am sorry!” 

“What are you on about?!” Clarus shouted, uncertainty flooding his voice as he swung his weapon preventing a goblin from attacking his King and Princess.

Regis didn’t reply. 

With what little strength and connection he had left to the power of Kings he found it within himself to expel back the magic to all those it had been taken from; with a mighty flash of blue sweeping throughout the land. 

The wave of magic was enough to knock all the daemons off their feet and put all fighting to a standstill as everyone tried to process what had happened. 

“No! Regis you idiot!” Clarus shouted, running over to stand by his King, barely catching Seren as Regis’s grip on his granddaughter loosened. 

“Grandad!” Seren shouted, shaking an exhausted Regis by his shirt as his head swayed a little bit forward and then backwards. 

Through tired eyes, Regis smiled weakly at his granddaughter, moving his weakened arm to stroke her golden hair. He heard the fighting soon commence and not a single low growl or bubbling noise as a daemon who had gotten too close to them could be heard. He’d done it. The glaives and the rest of the world now had a fighting chance. 

“It’s okay, Seren. We’re going to be okay.” Regis whispered, head growing heavy, and in his weakened state, he found it nearly impossible to look at Clarus. His best friend schooled the most worried expression known to mankind. 

“Regis can you hear me?!” Clarus asked in a hurry. 

Regis slowly nodded in pain, loosely wrapping Seren up in a hug once more. “Protect Seren, Clarus.” 

“No!” Clarus spat out leaving his field of vision and the next thing Regis heard was Clarus shouting at Iris. “Iris! Cover me!” 

“You got it dad!” 

Gunshots were fired, the terrified cries of children filled the air as daemons managed to kill their loved ones as Regis and his chair started to move. He knew Clarus was pushing and running through the battlefield through Duscae to get him and Seren to safety. Regis felt so weak but he knew he had to keep himself awake. Without him, the magic would be lost and he couldn’t give up not when he was doing this for Noctis and Seren.

Despite his determination to stay awake, he kept dipping in and out of consciousness only to be awoken by either Clarus’s shouting, Seren hitting him in the face or the battle cry of Iris as she cut a daemon in half.

That girl had definitely learnt that one from Cor the Immortal. 

They soon entered a small village, daemons were running rampage but the light from the main public building was strong enough to kill the daemons and prevent them from entering. With Iris defending them, they made it there with ease and when the people inside realised who they were and what Regis had just done they were granted access with open arms. 

Regis and a frightened Seren were rolled to the corner of the room so Clarus could defend them if he needed to but his shield left them for a moment or two, and he could hear Clarus’s feared voice as he addressed his daughter. 

“Iris, don’t go. There is a strong chance I could lose your brother and Regis tonight. Don’t make me lose you.” 

There was a pause and it broke the king’s heart as it dawned on him how stupid his actions were. Stupid yet necessary in the fight for the dawn. 

“Dad, you won’t lose me. I am not a shield but I am going to fuck those daemons up.” 

He heard Clarus sob and with that Iris sped back into the battle filled night.

Regis stirred slightly, feeling Seren get off his lap before taking hold of his hand tightly. 

“Grandad, why aren’t you well again?” She asked innocently. He could hear her begin to panic. 

Regis let go a shallow breath. She was right. That had knocked the snuffing out of him. But until that sun rose in the sky and Seren was safely in the arms of both her parents, he was not kicking the bucket. 

“Because I did a silly thing to protect you and Clarus.” 

“A very stupid thing!” Clarus gritted his teeth. “What were you thinking?!” 

“That I couldn’t lose you or Seren.” 

“It’s okay, grandad, you rest. We’re safe here.” Seren interrupted the argument that was about to implode with her sweet voice. 

She was right. They were safe. 

That was all that mattered. 

“Reggie! Clare!” 

Regis forced his eyes open and to his absolute joy, he was greeted by the sight of Cid. 

He was okay too! 

Thank Eos for that!

* * *

“The Lady seems tired.” 

Luna shook her head, after receiving the blessing from the Hydraean, making certain to keep her straight and calm composure. “I’m alright. Thank you.”

Her body, although exhausted, her mind was as focused as ever. 

She only had the Archaean to wake and after Bahamut’s speech to Eos she knew Noctis was in danger. She was refusing to stand by and allow her daughter and her husband’s lives to be at risk. She was the Oracle. It was her duty to protect her King and this was what she strived to do. No matter the cost. 

She placed her undone wet hair behind her ear, looking towards Gentiana, and asked her with concern. “Does Bahamut really mean to use Ardyn? Won’t that only infect Eos more?” 

Gentiana nodded. “Making Teraflare seem the only solution.” 

Luna’s grip on the trident strengthened. She looked up to the sky and prayed that maybe Noctis or Seren was doing the same. That they had both escaped Bahamut’s cruel ways-

Luna gasped an idea springing to mind. 

“Gentiana! We must take a detour!” 

The Frosterbear opened her eyes, bringing a chill to the shores of Altissia. Luna stood strong. Her mother had always been unaffected by the chills of winter and to a certain extent so was she. The thought of her late mother forced her to embody the strength of her ancestor’s and stand firm as Gentiana stared blankly at the Oracle. 

“Any hesitation in awakening the Archaean could prove fatal to mankind and the Astrals.” Gentiana warned. 

“I understand. However, I have no knowledge of what plan they may use to fight that monster. I must speak with the only Oracle who has ever had direct contact with the crystal and Bahamut.” 

“That Lady is long gone.” 

“But the temple of the Oracle isn’t. If any of their spirits could provide but a single clue, it is worth the risk. I strayed from the path of standing by my husband and went with you. The least you could do is allow me this wish.” 

She was met with silence. 

Luna knew from her time training and preparing to take on the mantle of the speaker for the gods that the temple of the Oracle’s allowed communication with previous ones. It was a place were only Oracles and Oracles could converse. Unfortunately, she was not able to converse with her mother as it would distract her from her calling. But she had spoken to many others and all of them had helped in the past. She couldn’t see why they wouldn’t now.

Before Luna could argue her point further, she was shrouded in darkness, only the sudden blue light coming from Gentiana’s goddess form allowed her to see a thing within these darkened caves. The goddess chose to remain silent. 

_Good._ Luna thought to herself, knowing time was of the essence. 

She hurried through the temple carved from a cave, passing statue after statue until she found the ancient stonework of her most distant ancestor, Aera Mirus Fleuret. 

Luna used to know so little about her. 

When she first stood here at the oldest statues feet, so many years ago now, she had been woven all sorts of lies. Of how the first Oracle died at the hands of the Adagium and the Founder King seeked revenge for her and imprisoned her murderer. That was never the case. It hurt her heart knowing she had believed it. Knowing that this woman’s pain was allowed to carry on for so long and never brought to light. Well, she knew the truth now. She could honour her ancestor with respect, with the full knowledge of what had taken place. 

Luna took in a deep breath and lifted the tyrant up before slamming the base of it at the foot of the statue three times. 

Within seconds a golden glow warmed her skin and a figure appeared before her, eyes closed as if she was still asleep. 

It frightened Luna. 

None of these apparitions had been so clear before. None of them had seemed so real. They all seemed stuck in time and moved robotically as they made their presence known to her. But not Aera Mirus Fleuret. Although asleep, she was graceful and almost angelic as she appeared. 

Luna bowed and spoke strongly. “Aera Mirus Fleuret. It is I, Lunafreya Lucis Caelum, of both Houses of Fleuret and Caelum, I request your guidance.” 

She heard a small hum of almost confusion, prompting her to look up to see the woman with her eyes opened, staring down at her. 

_“No Oracle who has bore the name Caelum has walked through these walls before.”_

Luna bit her lip as nerves overcame her. She didn’t understand it though. Her voice sounded so calm and caring, yet maybe the worry of her family put her on edge? She hoped that was the case and that she would understand the need for urgency. 

“I am wed to the Chosen.” Luna explained, the smirk of the ghost not going unnoticed by her. “As you may know, he and the rest of the world are at risk. I must ask, since you have had the closest contact with Bahamut, there must be a way to stop him.” 

The golden figure nodded and again, Luna did not fail to notice her facial expression. It dropped in sorrow. _“You know the way. Use the Astrals and lose a soul. It is the only way.”_

“Yes, but how do we stand a chance against Bahamut?” Luna asked, pleading with her. “Getting into the beyond will be no good unless his physical form can be destroyed also. You know the way, I can see it in your eyes.” 

_“I do… but you may lose more than one.”_

Luna sighed at that awful thought. Losing Somnus was going to be devastating enough for everyone and losing another… it would be too hard to bear. But at the same time, no one would be here to mourn the loss of two people if they didn’t have a plan. For all Luna knew, they could have thought up one while she was waking the rest of the six. But she didn’t know and they needed to be prepared if they either had no plan or that one failed. 

“It is a price we must be prepared to pay.” Luna whispered sadly. 

_“Not every price is worth it.”_ Aera’s ghost warned, her angelic voice turning stern. 

“But the battle for Eos is.” 

_“I can see why Noctis likes you.”_

Luna had little time to question her ancestor on her statement before the woman spoke again. Luna swore she saw tears form in the ladies eyes. 

_“The Infernian, lost to the scourge, only survives through his control over the flames of Solheim. Another Astral or person infected would not be so fortunate if they were taken over.”_

Luna’s eyes widened, hope glistening over them. 

“Daemonify Bahamut?!” 

Aera bowed her head to signal a single nod. _“Flames and embers destroy those infected. As I said before only the Infernian can sustain levels of intense heat without dissolving into nothing. I warn you, Oracle of House Fleuret and Caelum, you may lose both the men I still hold dear. Not just one of them.”_

With that the golden glow faded, leaving Luna in the darkness with only the eerie blue glow of Shiva by her side. 

* * *

Stumbling out of the lift, Cor smashed a potion over his bleeding head, determined to locate his uncontrollable husband before he did something he would regret.

It wasn’t Ardyn’s fault. Bahamut’s voice sent the man he loved into a frenzy and he knocked Cor against the wall and he hit his head on the light fitting. Lucky for him, Cerbie found him and helped licked the wound clean before Cor found the strength to get a potion from one of the cabinets. 

Head still fuzzy, Cor made his way over towards the exit, Cerbie at his side making sure he didn’t fall over but something wasn’t right. 

He could put it down to a very probable concussion but as he reached the open door of the Citadel he was greeted to a sight that made him go numb. 

Prompto, laying in Ardyn’s arms covered in blood. 

Both Ignis and Ardyn crying over him. 


	8. I Love You And... Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can take a semi-breather for this chapter! 
> 
> But the next I am afraid we won't be able too XD 
> 
> Please enjoy XD

Upon seeing the dagger in Prom’s chest Cor thought he was going to be sick. 

Blood was everywhere. It had soaked up into his once golden hair, his and Ardyn’s clothes were stained red too. The Marshal almost gagged at the smell of iron as he stumbled his way over to his son. He looked so limp and helpless in Ardyn’s arms as Ignis put pressure around the wound with torn up pieces of Ardyn’s coat.

_ His baby… what had happened? _

Cor fell to his knees, grunting in pain as the shattered remains - what he assumed to be - of Phoenix Downs, elixirs and potions dug into his knees. He didn’t care for his own hurt. He only cared about his listless son’s body who had barely any colour in his cheeks at all. Cor brushed his hand through his son’s hair and sobbed in distress. 

“Prom, it’s okay, mate. You’re going to be okay.” 

Cor held on to Prom’s hand as he slowly turned to face him. The light in his eyes was dim.

Cor felt himself begin to panic. No! No, no, no, no! Prompto had to be okay. He had to be! 

“Daddy…” Prom breathed out. 

“It’s alright, darling, I am here. It’s okay.” Cor wept, gripping his hand tighter than before. He looked up at Ardyn and Ignis and tried to hold his tears back but it wasn’t working. “We need to get to the hospital.” 

“Ravus is getting an airship. We need to take him to Lestallum. It’s the closest place that is still fully operational.” Ignis said, Cor could hear the numbness in his tone. 

Cor nodded knowing that was Prom’s best chance but that man better hurry up. Prom looked like he was getting weaker and weaker and there was only so much Phoenix downs could do. They certainly weren’t enough to keep him alive. Oh, gods! Prom had to live! 

“What happened?” Cor asked, now staring at Ardyn who hadn’t said a single word to him. 

Cor heard Ardyn gulp as his husband buried his face into Prom’s hair. “I didn’t mean too.” 

“What?” 

“I had no control. I didn’t mean to hurt him.” 

Cor went cold.

His entire being started to shake as he stared at Ardyn sobbing his heart out over Prompto. 

“You did this.” Cor said coldly, feeling his anger rise up from his gut, as he stopped crying. 

Ardyn nodded, weeping harder as he kissed Prom’s head. “I didn’t have any control. I tried to fight it, I did-” 

“You stabbed  _ my _ baby!” 

The grip Cor had on Prom’s hand subconsciously got tighter as he stared at Ardyn with nothing but anger and hatred. Cor could forgive Ardyn for hurting him. Heck he could understand if he hurt Noctis in a fit of uncontrollable rage but their son! Their baby! That crossed the line. 

“Cor he didn’t have any control.” Ignis said, going to Ardyn’s defence as he made sure the pressure on his husband’s wound didn’t lessen. 

“Ardyn look at me!” Cor ordered, gritting his teeth together as nothing but seething hot rage took control of his vision. 

Very slowly, Ardyn raised his head up, guilt overpowering his features and Cor didn’t care. He didn’t give a single fuck how Ardyn was feeling. 

“You bastard!” 

“My Marshal, I didn’t-” Ardyn tried to explain, but Cor didn’t give him a chance. 

“NO! You went too far this time! If he dies I will  _ never _ forgive you!”

“Dad…” Prom said weakly, forcing Cor to draw his attention to his son. “It’s not his fault…” 

“Prom, sweetheart, don’t speak.” Ignis told him, talking in a soothing voice to try and calm him down and stop the blood flow. 

“I am going with Ravus to help Prompto.” Cor stated, only words of aggression pouring out of his mouth as he saw Ardyn’s heart break. He felt nothing upon seeing it. He didn’t care. All he cared about was Prompto. His son was dying and it was all his husband’s fault. “And if he doesn’t make it, Somnus is going to waste his life saving yours, cause I will never want to see or hear from you again.” 

“You don’t mean that.” Ardyn whispered, voice barely audible in the stunned and heartbreaking silence. 

Cor leant forward nostrils flaring. “Yes. I. Do.” 

Fortunately for Ardyn, Ravus soon turned up. Cor took over for Ignis - because he was needed here - and made sure that his son didn’t bleed out anymore. Ignis said a quick goodbye, kissing his lips and promised Prom that they’d see each other again shortly. Prom smiled and kissed him back as they knew he had to leave if he had a chance to stay alive. Cor gave his son yet another phoenix down and elixir as Ardyn moved Prom into the ship and carefully placed him down on one of the beds. Cor didn’t look at Ardyn. He couldn’t without wanting to murder him for doing this to their baby. Even as Ardyn said goodbye to their son and tried to say goodbye to him, Cor completely ignored him. Cor only reacted when Cerbie licked Prom’s hand and licked at his daddy’s bleeding knees that had shards of glass in them. 

Cor sniffled and allowed his dog to rub himself against his legs and Prom’s hand cause it suddenly dawned on him, no matter the outcome to this, he’d never see Cerberus again. 

“I love you boy.” Cor said, eyes tearing up again. “Just… remember that. You are the best dog anyone could ever wish for.” 

Cerbie whimpered at him, one head licking at his knees, the other licking Prom’s cold hand and the final glancing over towards his dada who was standing at the edge of the dropship, looking traumatised by what had occurred. 

A part of Cor still didn’t care because he meant what he said. If Prom didn’t make it… that was it. He never wanted anything to do with him again. 

Still, the unconditional love that he had for Ardyn managed to slither through. He looked down at his dog and whispered to him, hoping Ardyn didn’t hear him. “Look after dada for me.” 

Cerbie nodded, giving them both one massive lick and ran towards the exit of the ship. 

* * *

Ardyn balled his hands into fist as he watched the ship take his son away from him.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to die. How could he live with himself knowing that he could be the cause of his baby’s death? Cor certainly couldn’t. Cor couldn’t even look at him. No matter how much Ardyn wanted to deny it, the hate in Cor’s voice was very real. He didn’t blame him. If this was the other way around, Ardyn would have had the same reaction to that of his husband. The words still cut deeper then any weapon could ever inflict. Because if he did lose Prom… he would not only be losing his son, his dog and his brother today. 

He’d be losing his husband too. 

“Brother.” 

Ardyn shut his eyes and hunched over in shame. “Somnus… just don’t.” 

“This isn’t your fault.” Somnus said softly, giving his brother a much-needed hug as Cerbie wept at his feet. “I understand you are upset but you’ve got to get your head in the game. We don’t have any time for grieving, I am afraid to say.”

“No. You’re right. We don’t.” Ardyn agreed, looking at his beloved dog.

The last member of his little family that he had by his side.

The only solace he could take away from Cor leaving with Prom was that they were both ‘safe’. Even if he never saw either of the people he loved most in this world again… at least they were with each other. 

Wiping his nose with his sleeve when Somnus let go of him, Ardyn controlled his voice and spoke in a serious tone down at his dog. “Cerberus. Do you want to play ‘bite the dragon’s balls off’?” 

Cerberus bore all of his three sets of teeth into a massive grin and barked with both anger and excitement. 

Ardyn snapped his fingers standing his ground as he watched the scourge pour into Cerbie, making him grow ten times his ‘normal’ size. He heard Somnus shuffle back, shuddering; and all Ardyn could do was look up at his brilliant dog. Because with Cerberus’s help, they were going to kill that dragon if it was the last thing they ever did. 

“Is this getting my head in the game, brother?” Ardyn questioned, his tone dark, as he only slightly turning to face Somnus. 

And Somnus looked terrified. 

“Yes.” Somnus said, sounding very uncomfortable. 

“Good. Cerbie, the moment that dragon makes an appearance go fetch some balls for me.” 

His monstrous barks echoed throughout the entirety of Insomnia, shaking the already battered buildings. 

Ardyn smirked. That Dragon better be fucking scared because he was coming after him for what he made him do to Prompto! 

“Come on then Som, we better regroup with the boys.” 

Somnus nodded in agreement as the pair began to walk with a massive Cerberus following close behind them. “Gilgamesh is with them, hopefully, he has managed to try and get some form of battle plan out of them.” 

“Oh, I have a plan.” Ardyn said casually.

“Care to share?” 

“Make him suffer and feel the pain he inflicted upon us.”

Somnus smiled. “Not much to go on, but I can get behind that.”

* * *

Her vision may have been fuzzy from the last covenant she had formed but she knew exactly where she was when she opened her eyes. 

The city she had known as home for 10 years. 

There was so much work to do in order to save it. 

Luna, with the trident in hand, walked through the empty streets being as vigilant as she could as in case the daemons of the long night pounced out at her. She wasn’t afraid. She had never feared the dark because she knew as long as there was hope, a spec of light if you will; the darkness could always be pushed back but in a humane way. Not in the way Bahamut so desperately wanted to achieve things. He wouldn’t let him either, getting back to her husband and informing him and the rest of them what she had learnt would kill the gods physical form. It had to. Why would her ancestor fill her head with lies, especially if she still cared for the immortal brothers. For better or worse after today they’d gain their mortality back and they’d be free. The world would be free from the tyranny of Bahamut, a world where Seren could finally feel the warmth of the sun on her skin. A world where no one had to fear what lurked in the shadows ever again. 

That was a future Luna could get behind. 

As she approached the Citadel, it started to rain.

That was never a good sign. 

It was the calm before the storm.

That was when she knew she had to find Noctis and quickly.

For some reason, she could sense the feeling of impending doom and all of it was surrounding the Citadel- No! Not the Citadel. It was what was inside the building that held true horror and the very thing that had started all this madness all those years ago. The Crystal. They had to get away from it. 

Still in her heels and wedding attire, she tried to run up the steps, as fear tingled up her spine. She knew Bahamut was resting, more than likely saving his energy before striking out of nowhere again and the first thing he’d go for was his Crystal. The sole thing that had the power to restore the light. He was going to use that to invoke Teraflare. They couldn’t allow that to happen! 

When she reached the top she couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of blood staining the stonework.

There was a lot of blood and it was slowly being washed down the staircase by the patter of rain. 

_ What… what had happened?  _

Heart weighing down with sorrow, she edged closer, mourning whatever poor soul had been injured. She bowed her head, silently praying to herself knowing there was very little she could do dwelling on things that were out of her control. Staying focused meant staying alive now. Hence, saving humanity in the process. 

_ The Lady doesn’t have much time.  _

“I know.” Luna replied to the sound of Gentiana’s voice. 

_ Find the Chosen. Protect our star. _

“I will.” Luna promise, being mindful not to step in the blood as she walked quickly towards the entrance. 

She had no idea where everyone would be but the foyer of the Citadel seemed like the most likely option. Thankfully, the remainder of the six were on her side - quite literally - and there they were standing around in a circle, probably conversing on what to do next in terms of a plan for ending Bahamut. Luna knew what to do next. But right now, that wasn’t the pressing issue here. The pressing issue was getting everyone out alive. 

However, she could sense something was wrong. 

The air was tense. 

Ardyn, Ignis, Noctis, Gladio, and Somnus all looked truly mortified. Ravus, Cor and Prompto were nowhere to be seen. Gilgamesh, from his posture, it could be argued he was struggling with his emotions too. And she couldn’t see either the head nor tail of Seren or Regis either. She decided to take that as a good sign. Perhaps Ravus had decided to get them to safety-

A sharp pain rushed into her head, forcing her to close her eyes, as pain throbbed behind them. Gentiana’s voice came flooding back into her mind; only this time her words were intense and very forceful, causing Luna’s already aching head to hurt more. 

_ The D _ _ raconian _ _ is closing in! The Lady must get the Chosen to safety.  _

Taking action on that order, Luna spoke, raising her voice so it would end the intense chattering being exchanged between the men. 

“Noctis!” 

“Luna!” Noctis yelled out in relief, dropping whatever conversation he was having, going into a full on sprint to meet his wife halfway between the door and the circle they had formed. 

The look on her husband’s face… Luna was concerned by it. He was overjoyed to see her that much was clear enough, but he was hurting. She could tell. She could always tell when it came to him. It was written across his blue eyes. 

What had caused this pain? 

“You’re alright! Thank Eos you are safe!” Noctis cried out, wrapping his arms around her. 

She returned the embrace but only briefly; she soon pulled away from him, holding his hand to make up for cutting their sweet reunion short “I am. But we have to leave. We have to get out of this building right now.” 

Noctis gave her a perplexed look, gesturing to the others in the room. “What? We can’t. We have got a plan-” 

“I am sorry but we have to abandon whatever plan you have decided on.” She interjected him, shaking her head to show him how serious she was. “Bahamut is coming and he is after the Crystal. We have to leave, be out in the open where we might stand a chance of fighting him.” 

“That doesn’t explain why we should abort whatever plan we have come up with.” Gladio pointed out. 

“Let her speak Gladio.” Ignis stated calmly. Yet to the Oracle, his voice sounded very broken. 

Luna held onto Noct’s hand tighter and nodded. “Thank you, Ignis. There is a way to defeat him and it involves infecting him with the starscourge. We can’t do that if we remain within these walls. We have to leave. Now.” 

“Can we do that?” Noctis asked, sounding horrified with the idea as he glanced over at his uncle. 

Ardyn nodded and he didn’t produce any emotion that wasn’t plain. Luna thought he'd be excited, overjoyed even, with the mere prospect of putting the being that ruined his life through that much torture but instead… Ardyn was sombre. Acting very out of character. “We can. However, it may make me lose my mind again.” 

“We can’t take that risk.” Gladio said coldly. “We should stick to the plan we came up with.” 

“Yeah, but Gladio the Godslayer only destroyed Shiva’s physical form. It didn’t kill her, this just might, especially if we can wipe out the scourge using the Crystal.” Noctis reminded him, but Luna could tell that Noctis was uncomfortable with this idea. 

“Daemonifiying him would be the better option.” Ignis agreed. 

“It is probably our only option.” Luna said, strengthening her voice so everyone would be convinced with her idea. 

In the past she may have been foolish in making Ardyn go and retrieve the Solheim technology when the darkness fell, but it saved thousands of lives. Yes, he may have nearly gone insane but even Ardyn agreed it was a worthy sacrifice to make. Surely, he had to think the same now. They had to do this. 

“I don’t know.” Ardyn sighed with defeat, giving Luna the impression that he was holding back on something. It hurt her to see him like this. It hurt her to see all of them like this. All of them looked like they had been through a trauma and they seemed terrified. She was scared too. But no one was ever branded as brave if they weren’t scared. They had to be brave. They had to be. “Som, what do you think?” 

The Founder King exhaled, looking directly at her. “I think you should tell us why you think he is coming for the Crystal first. Before we take a leap as drastic and potentially dangerous as this.”

“Of course.” Luna replied, talking quickly because she understood what little time they had left. The cold chill running through the room, which she knew was Shiva’s, was reminding her so. “Bahamut wants to use the Crystal to start Teraflare. That means he is coming right here. If we can infect him before he gets to the Crystal-”

“That means we can prevent mass destruction from happening.” Somnus said. “Right, that means one of us has to stay behind to defend the Crystal. I can do that.”

The air froze as soon as those words left his mouth. 

All of them turned their attention on to him because they all knew exactly what he was referring to.

Luna felt her eyes heat up at the thought. 

_ This wasn’t fair.  _

“No.” Ardyn stated, shaking his head at his little brother. “You’re not staying behind. You’re not doing this for me.” 

“I am. All of you get out while we still have a chance to take that fucker down.” Somnus ordered, showing no emotion on his features or in his tone. “It’s time to end this.” 

Luna knew that a disagreement was about to erupt but before she got a chance to remind them of how precious the time they had left was, she was being escorted out of the Citadel by both Gladio and Ignis. She was going to protest at them, again informing them they didn’t have time for this but… who was she to deny Noctis and Ardyn a heartfelt goodbye with the person who was about to sacrifice his life for theirs… 

She couldn’t ruin that for them. 

When the door slammed behind the three that had left, Noctis broke down in tears as he stared at his grandfather, eyes stinging with hurt and heartbreak. 

“You can’t do this. There’s got to be another way.” 

Somnus shook his head, trying his hardest not to look behind him because he could see Gilgamesh out of the corner of his eye; balling his singular hand into a fist at the realisation it was time.

It was time for Somnus to die. 

“Noctis, there is no other way.” 

Noctis started to stumble over his words as he continued to cry at his grandad. “But you don’t have to do this. It’s not your place, it’s mine and Ardyn’s and I can’t-” 

“Yes I do.” Somnus insisted, keeping his voice strong. But his heart was shattering. “You have a daughter and a Kingdom to think about. You can’t protect either if you are dead.” 

Somnus's heart broke that little bit more as he stared into the eyes of his youngest grandson. There was nothing but tears in the eyes of the 114th King of Lucis. 

“I don’t want you to die grandad…” 

“Noctis... We all die. It is finally my time to go. I am alright with that.”

Somnus let go a sigh of relief when Noctis said nothing in return. He just stood there, shaking like a leaf as he had finally got in his head that he couldn’t change his mind. Nothing would change his mind on this matter. He was protecting his family. The people he loved more than life itself. He would have given Noctis a hug if the mere action of it wouldn’t be too painful for him to endure. Instead, he slowly turned his head to face his brother. 

Ardyn looked a state. 

He was trying to keep the tears at bay. He was still. Too still to express into words. His poor head was probably racing at a million miles per hour trying to think of a way to fix this. Ardyn couldn’t fix this. Because that was what Somnus was doing. Finally mending the mistakes he had made all those years ago. 

Ardyn breathed in sharply. “Please brother… please don’t-”

“Do the right thing?” Somnus questioned, feeling his heart stop because he knew Ardyn would never be able to respond to that. “I am doing the right thing. So are the pair of you. You need to stay here, kick that god’s arse and rebuild this world. I know you can both do it. Out of everyone on this planet, you two are the most capable and I couldn’t be prouder of the pair of you.” 

Ardyn sobbed, phased over to him and caught Somnus in a massive bear hug and wept on his shoulder. “No. I don’t want to let you go. Please, Somnus, don’t do this.”

The Founder King finally let go of tears at those heartfelt words. 

He wrapped his arms around his big brother and cried with him. “Ardyn, you are the best brother anyone could ever wish for. I am sorry I never said it enough. Just please, please, look after our family. They need you.” 

“They need you too.” Ardyn wept harder, his grip getting tighter. 

“Yes they do. They need me to do this so they can have a future. You need me to do this so you can be with Cor and Prom. Let me. Please let me give you this chance to live.” Somnus begged, loosening his grip so he could look into his brother’s golden eyes. 

He’d never get to see them return to the ocean blue of his youth. That stung. That hurt so much. But if it meant Ardyn got to see through his mortal eyes again, he didn’t care, because it meant Ardyn would have the life he so rightfully deserved. 

“I don’t want to.” Ardyn whimpered. 

“You have to let me.” Somnus said, wiping the tears from his face; pulling away from Ardyn so he could look at his grandson and his brother at the same time. “I love you both so much. We are going to win this. You are going to both enjoy an amazing future with the people you love and watch the sunrise for the first time in years. Enjoy seeing the dawn. Unlike me, you both deserve to see it.” 

After those words left him, Somnus couldn’t look at their faces anymore. 

He turned around and headed towards the lift to get to the throne room with not even so much as a goodbye. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t watch them shatter where they stood any longer. 

“Somnus!” 

The Founder King didn’t turn around at his brother’s call, he kept walking. He wasn’t going to stop for anything. 

“I love you, little brother!” 

“I love you, grandad!”

Letting go a ragged breath, Somnus pressed the button on the lift and held in all the hurt; knowing if he turned back he wouldn’t have the strength to do this. When the doors pinged opened, he stepped into the lift, for what would be the last time, followed closely by Gilgamesh who hadn’t said a word. 

Poor Gilgamesh. Somnus didn’t even want to know what was going through the love of his life head. But at least they’d get a moment to themselves before the end.

This was it. This was really it. 

He was going to die. 

And he was okay with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick side note;
> 
> Yes, Cor does seem a little OOC but in this context, when it comes to your child if someone hurts them that is it. It's an unconditional love that makes you furiously protective and makes you act irrationally until you know for certain that your child is safe. So in that sense, Cor is simply acting as any paternal father should to his son. 
> 
> Until next time XD


	9. Kings VS Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days was the second anniversary of this series and I am the dummy that forgot until last night XD 
> 
> So real quick, happy anniversary to this loveable family unit! They deserve all the hugs in the world! And I want to say a massive thank you to everyone. It doesn't matter if you leave comments, leave kudos, subscribe or simply read, all of your support has given me the motivation to push on and give you contact for this wonderful family! So thank you. Thank you so much for making this series what it is today! 
> 
> Now, because it is, rather was the second anniversary, I decided to give you something special. By special, I need possible to destroy your soul as I have destroyed my own in the process of writing this chapter. Literal tears have gone into this so I really do hope this is satisfying enough for everyone! 
> 
> Without further or do... please continue reading :)

_ My Marshal: _ _ Ardyn. Prom’s alright. We got him here on time.  _

_ My Marshal: _ _ And darling, I didn’t mean what I said, I really didn’t. I love you. I am really sorry and no matter what happens that will never change. I know it wasn’t you. I know better than anyone when you are in control or not and you weren’t. How could you be? You’d never hurt our son. I love you, Ass Hat. Kick that god’s arse for hurting our baby boy.  _

_ My Marshal: _ _ I’ll see you at dawn.  _

Ardyn placed the phone to his lips, trying not to break down in a mess of tears and whispered to himself. “At least you’re both safe.”

Unfortunately the same could not be said for his little brother. 

Ardyn wanted to run after him. He wanted to demand that Somnus stay here and let him do this instead! It wasn’t his destiny and he shouldn’t have to take up a mantel that cost him his life, none of them should do it. None of them should have to perish to entertain a sick twisted god! Yet, time was running out and if they hadn’t figured out a solid plan to take that fucker down in over 2000 years, Ardyn knew he wouldn’t be able to think up one on the spot now. 

The harsh reality was… he had to let Somnus go. No matter how painful it would be. 

“Ardyn, come on.” Noctis’s voice flooded his ears, his nephew's voice sounded broken as it drew his attention away from the lift that Somnus and Gilgamesh had gotten into. “We need to be outside.” 

Ardyn nodded slowly, walking alongside Noctis, handing him his phone. “Prom’s fine.” 

“Good.” Noctis responded reading Cor’s text. “Uncle… we may lose Somnus in this but let’s not allow that to be in vain. Prom is still alive, Luna is, dad and Seren might still be and so many others out there. We got to push on for them.” 

“I know. And we will.” Ardyn sighed, pushing open the door for Noctis to go through first. 

When his nephew passed him, Ardyn couldn’t resist taking one last look over his shoulder, to the spot where that may be the last time he’d see his brother alive again… he wanted to cry. He wanted to mourn over the loss that was about to come. Somnus would be mad at him if he did that now. He had to push on and let his emotions get the better of him later. Ardyn bowed his head, holding in tears, closing the door behind him, leaving the Citadel empty via the two immortal beings who were making their way to the throne room. 

Ardyn chose to ignore the looks that Lunafreya and Ignis were giving him. Ones of sympathy. He didn’t need it or want it. He just wanted that dragon dead and burning in hell for what he had done to mankind. As the rain poured down on them, he also ignored their mindless chatter coming from the four standing to his right. They spoke about Aranea and this Sol person, he hadn’t met her yet, and something to do with the godslayer. That wasn’t going to work-

“WAIT!” Ardyn gasped, an idea swarming into his head. 

_ No… that couldn’t work, could it?  _

“What Ardyn?” Noctis asked, hand on heart after the mini heart attack his uncle had just gifted him by shouting. 

“Lunafreya, you said that demonifiying Bahamut is the way to go about this.” 

Luna nodded, holding onto her husband’s arm. “Yes, if we can daemonify and burn him, he shouldn’t be able to survive.” 

“And if we do that before that twat gets the crystal… Somnus doesn’t have to die.” Ardyn said, a glimmer of hope sparking in his chest. 

If they managed to defeat this fucker before Somnus sacrificed himself and went into the crystal, surely the death of Bahamut, the all and mighty powerful god of Eos, they wouldn’t need to destroy him in the beyond. Because he would be infected in both plains, allowing Ardyn to have full control over him. That could work-

“But… you’ll live forever, Ardyn.” Ignis said in a controlled voice. 

“And the dawn might not come back.” Gladio pointed out. 

“We don’t know if the dawn will come back anyway, despite whatever we do.” Ardyn argued. “But what if Bahamut is the main cause of the darkness and not the daemons. If that is the case, no one has to die.” 

“Uncle,  _ you _ still won’t be able to die.” Noctis said, repeating Ignis words. “You understand. Your soul won’t get destroyed-”

“Somnus won’t die. None of our family has to and what is eternity anyhow?” Ardyn shrugged, degrading the thought of not dying. 

He may be tired. He may have had his heartbroken, bruised, battered, shattered, more times then he could count. He may have lost so many family members and friends, so many that he couldn’t remember the majority of their names anymore, but if there was a chance, a very small chance that no one had to die, Ardyn was going to take it. 

He was putting his foot down on the matter. “No one else is dying today.” 

“I agree.” Luna smiled.

“Let’s burn us a god.” Noctis nodded. 

_ CLAP! _

Another burst of thunder clapped its way across the sky above them, followed by the same bright light to signal the dragon’s presence. The rain around them stopped and just like the Oracle had stated, Bahamut appeared above the Citadel, sword in hand ready to destroy this world. 

None of them were going to allow that to happen.

Ardyn placed his fingers to his mouth, letting out a mighty whistle piercing the other’s ears. Within seconds the ground shook and three mighty daemonic barks filled the air. Ardyn smirked as his daemonic dog ran to his side awaiting orders. He couldn’t wait to give these orders. He pointed towards the dragon, who was staring down at them; 

“Cerbie, fetch!” 

* * *

Somnus leant up against the wall, his heart throbbing with every shudder of the lift. 

The silence between him and Gilgamesh tore his heart open, but he understood. It was going to be so painful for him. They had only just admitted how they felt about the other and now it was going to be taken away from them. If there was another way to rid tyranny from this world, Somnus would have taken it. He would have because he didn’t want to leave Gilgamesh. Not really knowing how to express that to him, Somnus gulped, getting out a piece of paper from his inner pocket, before handing it over to his shield in silence. 

Only when Gilgamesh opened it up, did Somnus speak. “I made that promise over 12 years ago. Believe me if I had you back then, I probably wouldn’t have. No matter how much I love and care for you, I can’t go back on that promise.” 

Gilgamesh exhaled deeply. “I understand, My King.” 

“Then please look at me.” Somnus begged, watching the man intently as he slowly diverted his gaze from the paper to his lover. Eyes tearing up, Somnus gripped onto his arm. “I love you. If I could be with you for the rest of time, I would.” 

“Somnus, you know I feel the same.” Gilgamesh stated, kneeling on the floor so they were nearly eye level with the other. “I’d do anything for you.”

Somnus wrapped his arms around Gilgamesh’s neck and gave him a pained look. “I know… this is why I need you to do something for me.” 

“Anything.” Gilgamesh said, without hesitation, wrapping his arm around Somnus’s waist. 

“In order for me to get into the beyond… I need to be dead. I can’t kill myself.” 

Somnus was so grateful Gilgamesh was wearing his mask, his face had more than likely dropped at the statement. But the Founder could see his red eyes… and they had gone numb. Definitely out of shock and pain that he’d ever ask this of him but there was no one else here to help him. 

“I can’t do that to you.” Gilgamesh whispered. 

“If you don’t I’ll order you to.” Somnus said, biting his lip so he didn’t whimper out his words. “I wouldn’t trust anyone other than you to do it. Please?” 

Somnus lifted up his shield’s mask, wiping away the tears that had now fallen before kissing him with all his might. 

That would probably be the last kissed they ever shared… 

* * *

Ardyn ducked as Cerberus’s tail nearly smacked him in the head when the massive daemon dog ran towards the god as fast as he could, all heads growling and barking like they were out for blood. 

Good. That should keep Bahamut occupied for a while. 

“Right, Ardyn, you are with me, so we can daemonify that twat.” Noctis said sternly before turning around to Gladio and Ignis to give them their orders. “You two, do what you can to distract him, protect Luna and call Aranea, we need that god slayer here now.” 

“On it.” Gladio said, getting out his phone. 

“Be sharp, Noct. Keep your head up.” Ignis warned, giving him one final piece of advice.

Noctis smiled and nodded to tell him that he understood, before shifting his sights to his wife. Smile still on his features, he took hold of her hand and ran his thumb along her knuckles. “You, My Moon and Stars, can the gods protect the Citadel?”

“It will be done, My King.” Luna said, giving him a quick kiss. “Come back to me.” 

“I will. I won’t make you wait 10 years this time.” Noctis promised, letting go of her hand so she could move away from them to summon the rest of the six.

Ardyn didn’t need to be told what to do. In a split second, his entire armiger began to encircle him, prompting Noctis to follow suit. 

The area lit up in a sea of pink and blue. In the past, this would signify a battle between brothers. Rivals who wanted nothing but to cause the other pain for some petty reason or another. This time was different. This time it symbolised unity and freedom. That they were willing to fight for mankind and like Ardyn’s parents had told him all those years ago, they were stronger together. Even though it may not be Somnus by his side, he had Noctis, and they were going to give that god hell and they were going to do it together. 

“Let’s go.” Noctis said, forcing his blue magic of his ancestors to lift him into the air. 

Ardyn smirked, doing the same and the pair sprung forward, lighting up the darkened sky, catching up with Cerbie to take that fucker down. It wasn’t long before they were weaving and dodging all the objects that suddenly came flying their way. Fireballs, gigantic swords, rubble and actual buildings, that the insane god had ripped out of the ground, were launched at them. With blade in hand, Ardyn swung his weapon with such force that he cut his way through a massive piece of road and glared at Bahamut, noticing the raw anger on his face. 

**“Thou dare defy Bahamut!”**

The god roared, causing a massive gust of wind to knock both Ardyn and Noctis off course. 

Ardyn was knocked into one of the buildings, he could hear the glass shatter underneath him as he blinked to stabilise his vision. The first thing he did was look for Noctis and thankfully, his nephew had recovered quicker than he and was already riding the blue light across the battlefield, determination radiating off his being. Ardyn couldn’t be prouder of him. 

Just as Ardyn was about to push himself off the building, the mighty roar from the Hydraen filled the battle area and the goddess herself appeared before his very eyes, wrapping herself around the Citadel. Water soon rose from the floor, encasing the building and the goddess within, only to instantly become frozen by the Frostbearer’s ice magic. 

Ardyn smiled as he looked down towards the ground, a golden glow shining brightly facing towards his home. “Perhaps you were right, after all, Oracle. Maybe I was wrong to judge the will of the six.” 

As those godforbidden words left his mouth; sharp and jagged rocks shot out of the ground, protecting the Citadel from the bottom, which was followed by an electric storm protecting it from the top; preventing anything living thing from getting to the Citadel. Yet, without the Infernian it wouldn’t be enough to hold Bahamut off long enough to daemonify him. Having no other option, Ardyn summoned Ifrit. The flames of the fire god ignited everything in his path as he forced his way over to the Citadel, igniting the rocks and storm, turning the Citadel a fiery beacon.

By the sounds of the rage coming from Bahamut, Ardyn knew they had prevented him from gaining access to his precious crystal. 

“Not so tough now are you, you cockmuffin!” Ardyn screamed, allowing the daemons to carry his voice so he knew the god would hear him. 

**“The Chosen and Adagium will pay for this!”**

“I’d like to see you try!” 

To his horror, Bahamut unleashed all his weapons at once and flung them away from him…

“NOCT!!!” 

Ardyn screamed, teleporting to where he could see the blue light and the swords that the god had thrown in a fury. Ardyn forced a pink barrier to come between the pair of them and the swords but it wasn’t enough. One of the powerful weapons went straight over their heads and shattered the barrier instantly, making pink shards of magic fall to the ground. 

In an attempt to protect his nephew, Ardyn hovered directly in front of Noctis ready to take the blow of the up and coming swords that would surely hit them but the seething hot pain never came. 

A choir of death cries filled the air as Cerberus had launched himself in between the weapons and his dada, protecting both men. 

“CERBERUS!!!” 

Ardyn screamed and there was nothing he could do but watch in horror as his daemon dog started to bubble away and what was left of his scourge ridden corpse fell to the floor below them. 

Ardyn’s golden eyes ignited with rage. He glanced up at the dragon, who he knew had a smirk on his face. Oh if he wanted a fight he had just gotten one! 

“ _ YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED MY DOG!!”  _

His rage then knew no bounds, his body exploded in a sea of blacks, purples and pinks, allowing the scourge to consume him; dropping all his weapons and going at him with all the powers of darkness to rid this fucking twat from Eos.

* * *

Staring up at the throne, ring on his finger and sword in hand, Somnus Lucis Caelum ascended the steps for what would be the final time. And every step he took, it was accompanied by aothers, following him merely a few steps away. The sound of metal rang in his ears and he steadied his breathing as he reached the top. The footsteps behind him stopped too. 

For a moment, as he ran his fingers along the throne that had caused so much pain and destruction, it felt as if time had stopped too. 

“Don’t do this.” 

Somnus sighed, hearing the heartbreak in Gilgamesh’s voice. Somnus could not bear to look at the man. 

“I have to. I have to do this for them.” 

Silence fell heavy in the darkened room, only the light from the war raging above them ignited the room, giving it an eerie glow. 

“Don’t make me do this to you.” Gilgamesh begged. “Don’t make me watch you die… I love you.”

Somnus closed his eyes shut, holding out his sword, the sword of the Mystic, towards Gilgamesh. They had no other option. This was how it had to end. 

“I love you too. But this is the only way. Please, Gilgamesh, one final order. One final plea. Help me to save my family.”

After a moment of silence, the sword left his hand, giving Somnus the freedom to sit on the throne. Sit on the throne that was forged with fire and blood. The throne crafted through lies and deceit and the kingdom born of hatred. No more would that be the case. Thanks to Ardyn and Noctis, this throne was no longer going to be a symbol of that. It would be a symbol of love and family. What it should have always been a symbol of. 

It was finally time.

Relaxing back into the throne, Somnus looked to his left hand, the Ring of the Lucii twinkling in the dim light. 

“Kings of Lucis.” Somnus shouted, forcing the ring to shine so brightly, nearly blinding him. “Come to me!”

* * *

Noctis screams faded from his mind as Ardyn tore through whatever Bahamut had now lobbed his way with his bare hands, dark energy and daemonic powers. Tears mixed from the scourge and water poured out of his eyes, his mind only focusing on revenge for both Prompto and Cerbie, not caring for anything else in this world, except the need to rip this fuckers throat out. He sneered, drawing closer and closer, his breathing going as fast as his pounding heart, making it within a few meters of Bahamut.

**“Pitiful creature!”**

Was Ardyn’s only warning to tell him to summon his armiger and slam all his weapons against the sword Bahamut tried to tear him apart with. The clanging of their swords more than likely carried all the way to Lestallum, shaking everything in its wake.

**"Thou think thee can best me!”**

Ardyn roared, throwing the scourge his way, for it only to be thrown back in his face by the wind and a gigantic bout of laughter at his failure. It stung his ears so much that he started to fall from the sky as he briefly lost control of himself. 

On his descent, his body smacked into rocks, cars, and he nearly caught on fire due to how close he was to the flames of Ifrit. He tried so hard to get himself stable, yet every time he tried, he’d fall against something sharp and hard wounding his body further. He couldn’t give in it yet. 

“Ardyn! I got you!” 

Noct….

After hearing Noctis voice, Ardyn stopped falling and Noctis warped the pair over to another building that had not been smashed to pieces. 

Grunting in pain and tears of heartbreak falling from his face, Ardyn lay still looking over the edge of the building seeing what remained of his dog on the floor, hoping that it would give him the energy he needed to carry on. To make him angrier but his body was too tired and battered for that. 

“ARANEA! SOL! LIGHT THAT FUCKER UP!” 

Ardyn turned his head to see Noctis yelling down a radio and then a sound even louder then Bahamut’s voice erupted through the air and a ray of red and orange light shot across the sky. Ardyn followed it’s path with his eyes and it didn’t miss its target. The godslayer hit the Draconian directly in the chest.

* * *

Somnus looked at all the blue ghosts of his grandchildren as they came into existence. To many they were kings, of an era bygone who lent their powers to their ancestors, but they weren’t to him. They were his flesh and blood. He had watched all 11 of these ‘ghosts’ grow, rule and die and he loved all of them dearly. He knew all their names and could remember their personalities so vividly. It made his heart hurt more, what he was about to ask of them. The only reason why they were here was to carry out one simple task; to carry out his execution.

He breathed in deeply, flexing the glowing ring, as he stared at the Wise, Optimus. Out of all of them here, he would understand that sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. He was the first to erect the wall after all and cut his own life short to protect Lucis. 

“Optimus.” Somnus said, refusing to cry as he stared death in the face. “Please?” 

The blue-winged ghost of his grandson looked at his weapon and Somnus could sense the hesitation. They didn’t have time to be hesitant and he knew Optimus was aware of that. 

When he saw him grip on the handle tighter, Somnus tensed up, digging his nails into the marble stonework of the throne and embraced himself for impact. He heard magic hurtling towards him, only to be followed by excruciating pain as the weapon went straight through his stomach. Somnus couldn’t hold back a scream as he felt his grandson's spirit return to the ring, weighing Somnus down. He barely had time to recover as the Star of the Rogue entered his body, cutting through him as paper does with scissors. 

Blow after painful blow, Somnus grunted in agony wanting it all to be over, holding back screams so his grandchildren that remained out of the ring didn’t stop or so Gilgamesh didn’t try to intervene. 

With every weapon that pierced his body, he felt his life force begin to drain, the ring was growing heavier and heavier and it took all Somnus had to keep his eyes open. 

When the Conqueror made his attack, Somnus took in a sharp and painful breath slumping into his chair, feeling his blood pour out of his stomach, coating his clothes. But he didn’t falter or cry. There was one more blow that needed to be executed. One more piece to the puzzle to allow him entry into the beyond. In his weakened state he couldn’t do it, the only person who could was now in front of him, red eyes filling with tears as he watched him slowly bleed to death.

“Gilgamesh… it’s okay.” Somnus gasped for air, lifting his head up to prove to him he still wanted to go through with this. “Please… finish the job…” 

Gilgamesh shook his head, his grip on the Mystic’s blade tightening so much his knuckles had probably turned white underneath his gloves. “Don’t make me kill you. It’s bad enough watching...”

“We're running out of time. Please, I trust you to make it as painless as possible.” 

“I… Somnus…” 

“It’s okay. I know. I love you too.” Somnus nodded, giving Gilgamesh permission to raise the sword. 

Gilgamesh closed his eyes, breathing shaking in fear and regret. “You are the bravest man I have ever known.” 

“Let me die that way.” Somnus pleaded.

Somnus gave him a weak smile as he watched the man he loved draw his weapon towards him. Before Gilgamesh landed the final blow, Somnus mouthed out the words; ‘I love you’ and then the pain came. His sword ripped straight through his abdomen and went straight through his back into the back of the throne. His eyes widened and the last thing he saw before his life force left him was the sheer look of despair on his lover’s face. 

Everything went black.

* * *

Despite the potion that had been smashed over his head, a sudden wave of sickness came over him. Ardyn stayed on the ground and looked towards the Citadel. His heart ached and hot fresh tears expelled from his face. 

He gasped lightly, having no idea why his brother’s name had just come to mind. 

“Somnus…” 

Ardyn felt numb and cold, and he couldn’t divert his eyes away from where the throne room would be if he could see it through the god's powers. He wasn’t allowed to do whatever his body needed to do though, he felt Noctis hook his arms under his shoulder and pull him upright. 

“Ardyn! Now's your chance! Get him!” Noctis shouted pointing towards the beaten god that was falling from the sky. 

The pain inflicted upon his body was still very present and he knew warping would be a stupid idea. Instead, he forced the scourge out of his body through his right hand, turning it into a massive ball of daemonic energy. With all the power of hate he could muster - in the name of his beloved dog and son - Ardyn threw it with all the force his body could bear and launched it in the dragon's direction, hitting him directly in his gaping wound where the godslayer had hit him. Ardyn knew it had work when he had to hold on to his head that started to burn with an incurable amount of seething hot pain. 

He fell to his knees screaming in agony as memories, old and new infiltrated his head. Past, present and future all came together in one big blur, whitening his vision, making it difficult to breathe, weakening his lungs with monstrous screams. 

It was happening again. 

He was losing control. 

Nothing but pain followed.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Somnus’s vision was treated to the sight he had only seen once before, the ocean of blue and purple that he had been denied when he first died. Only this time he wasn’t going to be kicked out of it. His soul had rooted itself in this domain and he had a job to do. He summoned his blade, waiting for the dragon to make an appearance. 

“Come on!” Somnus screamed out into the abyss. “Face me you coward!”

**“Coward? Thou art mistaken, Founder, thou is the coward.”** Bahamut growled, towering above Somnus. Somnus wasn’t afraid.  **“Why thou come to this sacred place?”**

“It will only be sacred once you’re no longer in it.” Somnus challenged, drawing his weapon back, preparing to fight. 

The abyss filled with laughter of pure mockery.  **“Thou think one man can stop I! The mighty Bahamut!”**

That made Somnus pause. 

He may be here, he may be able to fight this fucker so Eos had a chance but he highly doubted that he could do this alone. When he was in that throne room, he could hear the cries, he could hear the shouts and he had no idea if they were successful or not. He had no idea if all of his family was already dead save for Ardyn… how could he do this-

“What makes you think he is alone.” 

Somnus’s heart stopped and shock took over him at that voice... a voice that he had not heard for over two millennia penetrated his ears. The voice that still brought him nightmares to this day. 

Sword still raised up high, he looked to his right to see his son ready himself for battle. 

“Morpheus…” Somnus gasped, unsure of what was happening.. 

Morpheus nodded at him, glancing behind them so Somnus would notice the other 110 kings of Lucis behind him, ready to fight to the death and follow his lead. 

Seeing them all again… it made his heartache with pride. Now it was time to show this god what happened when he messed with Kings. Somnus turned back around, making sure to give his son a small smile - he still didn’t forgive him for what had occurred between them and this would not make up for it but they didn’t have time to be judgemental, angry or emotional. They only had time to take this fucker down. Together. As a family. 

With a smirk on his face seeing that the god of war had backed up ever so slightly. “I think this puts us on even footing, don’t you?”

* * *

“AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” 

Ardyn screamed as the final wave of memories belonging to Bahamut ended. 

Ardyn witnessed all the hurt that the god wished to inflict upon this world, all the pain he had inflicted and all the pleasure he took out of destroying his family and the people of Eos. 

Digging his nails into his wet hair, Ardyn felt the scourge force it’s way out of his nails as he tried to get his breathing back together. He had no idea how long he had been out for but he could assume it was long enough for Bahamut to wake up. 

Muscles aching, head pounding, Ardyn crawled his way over to the edge of the building Noctis had left him on and looked down below as the final battle commenced. 

He heard the clanging of metal and the magic of the king’s warp their way into the atmosphere as Noctis and Gladio were giving it their all at the now infected Bahamut. The gods body was oozing black goo, turning the floor into a pit of blackened lava as he sluggishly fought back from their attacks. Bahamut’s once blue eyes had turned as yellow as Ardyn’s when he turned and it was horrifying. For Ardyn could now see that was what Bahamut wanted him to be. What he always wanted him to be. He wanted him to be the monster that destroyed everything and in turning him into a daemon - that Ardyn knew he couldn’t control because of how weak he felt - he had given the god his wish. Teraflare be damned! When the scourge no longer became a shock to Bahamut’s system he could destroy this world, all the gods, even without the crystal! 

Determined to not allow that to happen, Ardyn pushed himself up so that he was on his hands and knees, sweat forming on his brow as he did so. 

It was no good. The memories had exhausted him too much. 

Letting go a ragged breath, he looked down again to see the fire that Ignis was throwing at the tainted body of the god, but the scourge was too strong and was putting the fires out before they could do any real damage. 

Fuck! He wasn’t burning! 

How the fuck were they meant to stop him now…

“OI! Adagium!” 

In pain, Ardyn followed the sound of a voice he didn’t recognise; that was when he spotted the airship and a girl - about the age of 18 - running towards him. 

“Let’s get out of here!” She cried, trying to lift him up. “Shit! Oracle! Get your arse over here and help me!” 

Ardyn grunted in pain as he felt someone else - Luna from what he could assume - helping the girl pull him to his feet so they could drag him to the airship. 

“It’s alright Ardyn.” Luna said softly, as he tried not to slip on the wet concrete underneath him. “Sol and I have got you.”

His chest hurt too much to respond to that. He was dragged over to the airship, the sound of machinery just about drowning out the cries of battle from below them. When the feeling under his feet changed from concrete to metal, he lost his footing and collapsed on the ground with a thud. 

He couldn’t go anymore. 

“Ardyn!” Luna cried, smashing something over his head to dull the pain. 

“Princess, he’s immortal, remember? He’ll be fine!” 

“Not if Somnus is successful he won’t be! He will die, Aranea!” 

_ Dying doesn’t sound so bad….  _

Ardyn thought to himself, the health item slowly working it’s magic, restoring what it could of his battered and tortured body. 

“So you wasted a Phoenix down for him?!” 

“Aranea! Shut up and get us out of here! We got to go before-”

“FUCK!” 

The three ladies’ argument ended with the sound of the Oracle cursing. That certainly sparked some life back into Ardyn’s healing body. He’d never heard any Oracle, but Aera, swear before. Head still fuzzing and dull with the pain he sat up to see all three women looking out of the airship down to the streets below. 

“What…” Ardyn said breathlessly. “What’s the matter?” 

“It’s Bahamut.” Luna responded, her voice breaking with disgust. “I know why he chose House Caelum now...” 

Ardyn scowled and with no help, he forced himself to the edge of the airship to see a sight that would give him nightmares until time itself ended. 

All fighting had ceased and the mask of the mighty Draconian lay at Noctis’s feet. Even from way up here Ardyn could see how tense Noctis, Ignis and Gladio were as they stared at their foe and when Ardyn glanced at the face that had been concealed by mask since before time began, it shook him to his core. 

Because he was staring into the face of his younger brother and nephew. 

* * *

Strike after strike. Blow after blow. Somnus kept pushing on fighting with all he had as he bashed this fuckers face in with his sword. All his descendants, every single one of them, pounded the god that had caused all of mankind so pain with no hint of remorse whatsoever. They kept hitting him as hard as they could, to the point where they were breaking through the armour of Bahamut, forcing rays of bright light to crack through the holes into the purple space. 

However, Somnus was getting tired. 

Unlike his son and grandchildren who had been dead for centuries, he had only just passed and the wound to his stomach was slowing him down. He could still feel the ghost pain of where his sword entered his body and he could still feel the emotional pain of having to make Gilgamesh do that to him. 

He could feel himself giving up and the ring on his finger, the light was slowly fading from it. 

He didn’t know what that meant but it couldn’t be good. 

After one misplaced strike at Bahamut’s stomach, nearly proved to be his downfall. In one swipe, Bahamut, who’s light was now starting to turn into the thick black disease that had infected his brother, knocking him and at least a quarter of his family to the floor. Again unlike him, they all managed to get themselves back up and continued on with the fight but Somnus felt he could no longer do that. 

He sat up, head throbbing where he had smacked it against the floor of nothingness and watched as none of his family faltered. Not even Morpheus stopped. Nor did Mors. Or Aether. Or Crepera. Or Tonitrus. Or Domnius. He was so proud of them. All of them. 

“Father!”

Somnus’s skin crawled at that title coming out of Morpheus’s mouth, but he couldn’t help but look to his son who was pointing behind him. 

“You came here to free Ardyn! Here’s your chance!” 

Somnus whirled around as quick as he could to see the golden outline of his brother standing a few feet away from him, smiling at him. His hair was long. His eyes were blue and he was wearing those white robes that made him look so kind and nurturing. 

This was the part of his soul that got trapped. 

The Healer. 

Rising to his feet, Somnus felt his heart sink. He’d never thought he’d see Ardyn like this again. So human. And he was going to have to end him like he had done all those years prior. He felt his eyes heat up at the idea, but he couldn’t afford to allow his emotions to get the better of him. 

No words were spoken. He had to do this to save him and he had to do it now!

Somnus drew his blade back and stabbed the glowing figure of his older brother in the heart. 

Ardyn’s image exploded like fireworks, turning the blues and purples into a river golden. The colours flew around him before disappearing into the ground. It was like Ardyn’s soul had finally escaped from this realm and was able to return back to where it belonged. 

Back to Ardyn. 

Somnus closed his eyes and sighed softly. “I hope that was enough for you to have your freedom, brother. Have a good life and don’t waste it… for me.”

* * *

Rage. 

That was all Ardyn could feel upon the realisation that that sick twisted bastard had only chosen Somnus to be King and ruined his goddamned life because he was a vain mother fucker! 

_ Kill it!  _

The daemons chanted in his head. 

Their words and whispers, they need to see the thing that wronged them be destroyed, forcing his blinding rage to rise up from his gut. Scourge poured out of his mouth and with the flick of his wrist the fire had stopped burning around the Citadel. 

“NOCT GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!” 

Ardyn bellowed, letting out an ungodly roar, barely giving the boys enough time to do as they were instructed to, as the Infernian appeared at the feet of the monstrous form of Bahamut.

“LIGHT IT UP!” 

Intense heat filled the air as Ardyn watched Ifrit carry out his order. The gods' own version of Teraflare grew from the sky, directly above it’s victim, before an explosive ball of molten lava rained down, igniting the scourge as soon as it came into contact with the god. 

“This time you are going to burn.”

Ardyn sneered, bearing his teeth, allowing the familiar, yet ancient smell of his time, to penetrate his nose. The inhuman smell of the scourge victim dying and perishing at the hands of his brother cast the amora of death in the air as the fire continued to catch all over the god's skin. It danced like wildfire, raging and roaring, producing an intense amount of heat as it spread all across every inch of the gods body, forcing the once all mighty and powerful god to fall to his needs in nothing but excruciating pain. The flames knew no bounds and it couldn’t distinguish the difference between divine being and the disease that started all of this fuckery, melting the flesh of the fallen god. 

**“NO!!!”**

The death cry of the mighty dragon filled the city of Insomnia, as the flames engulfed him fully. It was like watching a bonfire soaked in gasoline. The dangerously hot flames lifted the screams of the dying being into the air and it did nothing to faze Ardyn or the daemons inside his head. He simply watched as the thing that had caused him so much pain burnt. 

It was delicious irony for all those he had ordained to suffer this horrendous fate. 

Because he was so fixated on the screams and smell of burning, Ardyn didn’t notice that Aranea had flown the ship down to collect the boys or how hot the air had become. He wanted to savour every last second of Bahamut’s death and watch it until the end. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn’t shake him off, as his vision soon became flooded with a sea of volcanic ash, pouring down from the sky. 

“Ardyn… it’s over now.” Noctis said he could hear the relief in his voice. 

“We hope.” Ardyn gritted his teeth, moving his eyes from the melting mess to the Citadel-

“Somnus!” Ardyn shouted. “We have to go back for Somnus!” 

“No fucking way!” Aranea yelled. “He’s probably already dead! I am not risking my life any more then I have too.” 

Ardyn’s eyes flicked from gold to yellow. 

_ Oooh, she did not just say that.  _

“Ardyn no!” Noctis said, stepping in front of him.

“We have to go back!” Ardyn growled the daemons had completely taken over his voice. 

“We are.” Noctis assured him.

“No, we aren’t! I am flying this thing as far away from Insomnia as possible!” 

“If you don’t do it I’ll-” 

Ardyn’s body suddenly keeled over in pain. His lungs had stopped functioning. He began to gasp for air as he felt a pair of arms grab hold of him, screaming his name. His heart pounded, and each thud felt like an axe to the chest. His blood…. He could feel the scourge begin to detach itself from every organ, every cell in his body and pour out of his mouth all over Noct’s shoulder. His face became soaked, his vision went dark and his hearing was no more thanks to the pain of every single daemon screaming, dying and trying to exit his body in an attempt to escape with their life. 

“ARDYN!!!” 

* * *

Somnus shielded his eyes as Bahamut suddenly set alight and the world around him changed.

Just like when Ardyn’s soul escaped from this realm, the entire place lit up in a sea of gold but this time it remained that way. All the purples and blue had completely vanished and his grandchildren and son had disappeared too, leaving him alone with a pile of ashes that was once the mighty dragon of old. 

He blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings. 

“Is this it?” He asked out into the open golden plain. “Is it finally over?” 

“All depends, are you really that tired, brother dear?” 

All the blood drained from his face at the sound of her voice. Letting go of a breath of fear he forced himself to look at Aera and she was smiling at him. She shouldn’t be smiling at him. 

“Aera...”

“Hello, Somnus. Long time no see.” She giggled, hands behind her back. 

“I am sorry.” He croaked out, a sudden wave of guilt coming over him. “I didn’t mean-”

“I know. I told Noctis to tell you I forgave you, didn’t he give you my message?” She asked in a calming tone. 

All he could do was nod. He still hadn’t believed Noctis up to this point. He thought his grandson was lying because how could she possibly forgive him? He couldn’t even forgive himself. 

“Well then, no more needs to be said on the matter.” Aera smiled warmly, holding out her hand for him to take. “Come with me. There are some people who have been waiting a long time to see you again.” 

Somnus’s hand began to shake at that thought, he knew exactly who she meant. His children. Icelos. Phanatos. Flora and even Morpheus. Could this really be it? Would he finally be able to see them once more? A small tear escaped his left eye and rolled down his cheek as he hesitantly lifted his hand to touch hers. 

“Somnus, it’s okay. You don’t have to fear anything anymore. You never have to fear anything ever again.” Aera promised. “Not unless you want to.”

“What?” Somnus asked, unable to force his hand to grip hers, confused by her words. “What do you mean by that?” 

“What do you think I mean?”

* * *

“Ardyn…” 

Ardyn fluttered his eyes open at the sound of his name. A small orange glow blinded him as he tried to remember what had just occurred. His mind was blank, his head was killing and it felt like he had just been torn apart by billions of little monsters. 

“Ardyn… I think he’s waking up!” 

“Noctis don’t crowd him.” 

The voices were distorted, yet familiar… who the hell was near him.

“Give him a potion or something then Specs!” 

“He looks so different...” 

“Move Gladio.” 

A liquid was then forced down his throat, forcing Ardyn to cough and he attempted to roll over so he didn’t choke. But whoever was doing this to him refused to let him move until they were satisfied with whatever they were doing. 

“Stop.” Ardyn coughed. 

“Iggy stop! Uncle, are you alright?” 

“Noctis…” Ardyn said, finally recognising his nephew’s voice. He forced his tired eyes to open more, his nephew’s face came into his line vision and… he was glowing? His face was orange?! 

“That’s right, uncle Ardyn. I am here.” Noctis smiled, moving behind him and slowly lifting him up. “Take a look at this.” 

Ardyn placed a hand over his eyes as the warm light made his eyes sting. Yet, Noctis did nothing to protect him from the light-

_ Wait!  _

_ Light?  _

Ardyn slowly removed his hand and the sight took his breath away. 

The orange glow… it was the sun. 

The warm glow crept through the gaps of the buildings, making rays of blessed light touching his face and everything else in its wake. The light was even strong enough to be casting shadows! Actual shadows! He could see natural occurring shadows for the first time in 10 years! He looked up and birds were soaring through the gold-tinted sky, racing through the white puffy clouds that had been lost for far too long. 

The sight brought tears to his eyes. 

It had worked. 

They brought the dawn back. 

“It’s really something isn’t it, Ardyn.” Noct said, a plethora of uncontrollable emotions consuming his tone. 

“It’s beautiful.” Ardyn whispered, not wanting to withdraw his eyes from its majesty.

“You know what else is pretty cool?” Noctis asked, getting out his phone and putting it in front of Ardyn’s face. 

Ardyn looked at the screen, it was on camera phone and the image before him, made him jump out of his skin. 

“It’s alright.” Noctis assured him. “Everything is okay now.”

Unable to believe what was before his eyes, Ardyn took the phone out of Noct’s hand and stared at it. No longer could he see that wild reddy-purple mess sitting on top of his head. No longer could he see the golden glow of his daemonic eyes. It was all gone. His hair… the colour was replaced with a soft red-brown hue. His eyes… his eyes, they were blue again. Like the ocean. Then it dawned on him. He couldn’t hear them. 

He couldn’t hear a single thing in his own head. 

The daemons were gone. All of them, gone. He was free…

He was human again-

“Somnus!” 

Not caring for his health, Ardyn sprung up from the floor, nearly falling over because of how weak his legs were. Thankfully, Noctis had the sense not to stop him and threw at least two elixirs over him to give him the boost he needed to reach the throne room. 

Ardyn ran up the steps leading to the undamaged Citadel, burst his way through the doors and raced over to the lift. He was beginning to get out of breath as he ran face-first into the lift door, unable to stop himself in time. Fear running up his spine, he aimlessly pressed the button for the lift to open and once inside, he closed the door not allowing anyone to follow him as he slammed the button to take him up to the throne. 

“Don’t worry Somnus.” Ardyn panted, unable to stand still, as all the possibilities of what had happened to his brother consumed his head. He hoped, prayed even that they weren’t too late! That they had killed Bahamut before Somnus had a chance to perform the ritual. “I’m coming.” 

With a ping, the lift opened. 

Ardyn raced out, heart in mouth, quickly reaching the doors. He kicked them open and he frantically looked around for any sign of his brother! Any at all! 

But his brother wasn’t the first person he saw, it was Gilgamesh and he was kneeling in front of the throne, blocking his view entirely from the ancient chair.

Ardyn’s stomach dropped. 

“No…” 

He whispered, rushing towards the steps, breathing in deeply as he skipped every three steps in an attempt to make it to his little brother quicker. 

When he reached the top, everything stopped. 

There his little brother was. 

Sitting on the throne. 

Sword sticking out of his stomach, pinning him to it, while Gilgamesh remained kneeling at his feet. There was no sign of movement. Ardyn couldn’t even tell if he was breathing or not. And there was blood. So much blood. It coated Somnus’s lap, his feet, it trailed past Gilgamesh and ran down the marble steps, making Ardyn feeling completely numb.

“No…” Ardyn shook his head in disbelief, kneeling on the floor next to Gilgamesh, before taking his brother’s face in his hands. He was freezing cold to the touch and Somnus didn’t even flinch. “Somnus! Wake up!” Ardyn begged.

He didn’t.

Tears burning his eyes, Ardyn physically shook Somnus’s head desperate for any sign of movement at all. He gave him none. 

Ardyn began to cry and hyperventilate as he yelled at his brother. “Open your eyes! Come on, Somnus! You have to open your eyes for me. Please?!” 

Nothing.

“The dawn is back. You have to open your eyes so you can see it. Please, baby brother. Please open them. You deserve to see it too, more than any of us. But you have to open your eyes for me… come on!” 

There wasn’t even a flicker of movement or life. 

Hot tears rushed down his face, as Ardyn bashed his forehead against Somnus’s. 

“Please?! I am mortal again. You need to see my eyes. You need to wake up to see my eyes. Their blue… please, Somnus. Don’t leave me. Not now… I need you back. Please?! Wake up! Wake up! We need you! We all need you!” 

The Founder King of Lucis didn’t give him a response. 

He remained lifeless and freezing cold in his hands. 


	10. Prayer To The Founder King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..... this story is done. 
> 
> That feels super weird to say.
> 
> It feels really weird too. This story is not the end though. As I said I have two/three stories planned out that are set after this and we still have Ignis blind fic and a cute Seren one to do. But ummm.... after that it's pretty much done. Maybe 5/7 stories left. (and an update on Forest Full Of Fears!) But yeah it's been a wild ride and thanks, everyone for coming on the journey with me. 
> 
> I hope you like the last chapter of this story. :)

“Where is he?” Cor asked, not caring if Noctis saw the redness in his eyes. 

Noctis sniffled, pointing down towards the crypts. “Down there. He and Gilgamesh haven’t left since they moved him.” 

Cor nodded to tell him that he understood the situation. He placed his hand on Noct’s shoulder to show his sympathies for their joint lost, and then made his descent down the steps. 

The air was a lot cooler down here. The cool air did nothing to clear the fog of grief that was at the forefront of his mind. In fact, it worsened it. Because that meant… all of this was true… Because of that it made sense why the crypts were so cold. They had to keep the body from decomposing until Regis returned to the city to bless his body. Cor had never understood this stupid tradition that the Caelum family had. When the reigning monarch of Lucis passed away the Founder King had to give the body his blessing. He didn’t know what it entailed but it more than likely consisted of saying a few prayers over the corpse and saying a final goodbye. But this time was different. They didn’t have the Founder King to perform this ritual and Regis wanted to give Somnus the same treatment that every single monarch had before him. He deserved it. To Cor, no one deserved to be treated this way like Somnus did… A few tears fell from his face at the thought of his dead brother-in-law. He never got to say goodbye… that was what hurt Cor the most. He and Prom had missed their chance to tell Somnus how important he was to them-

He took in a massive deep breath as he approached the room where the once immortal three men were. He knew it was okay to cry over the loss of a family member but Gilgamesh and Ardyn were the ones who needed his support. He could cry about it later. Cor was fine with that. As long as his husband and Gilgamesh had a chance to let it all out, that was the important thing. 

Cor knocked on the door three times and he didn’t get an answer. He probably wasn’t going to get one either. He opened the door and quietly closed it behind him again and he wasn’t greeted or even looked at. 

The Marshal bit his lip and the sight before him shattered his heart. 

Somnus was laying in the centre of the room on a bed made of stone. He looked so still like he was asleep but Cor knew better. Somnus wasn’t wearing the same clothes as he was the last time Cor had seen him. He was in his finest suit, he even had a crown on his head. His brother-in-law’s hands were placed on either side of him and the two people that meant the most to him to his right and left. Gilgamesh was to his right and he looked… so broken. He was kneeling on the floor, bowing his head in shame of what had happened. He had chosen to keep his mask on so no one could see the tears falling. Cor wanted nothing more to tell him it was okay to cry over the person you loved the most in this entire world, it only proved how much he cared and loved him. But… he decided not to say a word. He didn’t want to cause any more upset. Cor then shifted his gaze to his husband and Ardyn looked a mess. His eyes were red as raw, his hair was even messier than usual-

Cor blinked. He even had to shake his head to make certain he wasn’t seeing things…

Ardyn looked different. 

His eyes, be them redder than his own, were blue not the gold colour he was used to. His hair… his reddy violet hair was now reddy-brown. 

So it had worked. 

Somnus had freed Ardyn just like he had promised at the expense of his own life. 

That was a burden no one on Eos should have had to pay. 

Cor pulled himself together and walked over to Ardyn, placing a hand on his shoulder. His hand was instantly grabbed and Cor nearly jumped at the temperature. He wasn’t freezing cold… he was warm. 

Cor kissed the top of Ardyn’s head and finally spoke to tell the two men what he had come down here for. 

“Regis is making his way back. He’ll be here in an hour or so.” 

His voice, that echoed through the cold dark room, was the only thing that replied to him. 

The pair just continued to stare at the body of the fallen Founder King of Lucis and that was when Cor knew he had to try and get Ardyn out of here. Gilgamesh… he needed room to grief in private and so did Ardyn. But for the sake of Ardyn’s mental state and now being mortal - which was probably a shock to his system but his grief wasn't allowing him to register what was going on - Cor thought it best he be away from his brother’s body. 

Cor knelt down beside where Ardyn was sitting and held onto his husband’s hand tightly. He spoke softly, there wasn’t really any voice that fitted this situation. “Sweetheart… Do you want to come with me?” 

Ardyn shook his head, more fresh tears spilling over. 

“I can’t even imagine how you are feeling right now and you probably can’t either but Ardyn you have been with him for 8 hours now-”

“I can’t leave him.” Ardyn cried, his voice breaking like shards of glass. “I need to be here when he wakes up.” 

Cor’s face saddened as he cupped Ardyn’s face with one hand. “Oh, Ardyn… he’s… he’s not going to wake up, darling.” 

“He will… He has too. He has too Cor...” 

Cor wiped the tears on Ardyn’s cheek and did his best not to get distracted by the sheer sadness on his face or the fact his eyes had changed colour. “You need rest and I promise Somnus won’t be left alone for a moment.” 

“He won’t be Ardyn.” Gilgamesh stated, his voice distorted and broken. “I will not abandon my king. Not now. Not ever.” 

“See.” Cor said, lightly pulling at Ardyn’s hand to encourage him to stand up. “Come on, darling.” 

“No.” Ardyn sniffled, turning into a whimper. “I don’t want to leave my baby brother…” 

Cor decided not to push him after that. He rose to his feet, wrapping Ardyn’s head up in his arms and pulled him close to him. It didn’t take longer before he felt silent tears soak through his shirt or before he felt Ardyn’s arms wrap around his waist. Cor could tell that Ardyn was hugging him with everything he had… but it didn’t hurt for a change. He’d lost his daemon strength. He was no longer a daemon anymore. Cor rocked him from side to side, allowing Ardyn to cry on him and he couldn’t help but look to Gilgamesh. The man had now taken hold of one of Somnus’s hands and was rubbing his thumb the man’s knuckles, clearly crying at the loss they were all suffering. 

It was heartbreaking. 

Truly heartbreaking. 

After a few minutes of joint mourning, Cor cleared his throat and decided to inform them about Prom.

“Prom’s okay. As soon as the dawn came up, all the daemons disappeared and that meant what was left of the Niffs ships stopped working. Ravus is currently with him working on a transfer to get him here now. And according to Ravus, Prom only experienced a little bit of pain when the daemons disappeared. He’s completely fine, lost all his abilities again, but fine.” 

“Good.” Gilgamesh said. “The Young One needs to say goodbye before he is buried.” 

Knowing he wasn’t going to get any more out of his distraught husband, Cor gave Gilgamesh a sympathetic look, still rocking Ardyn gently from side to side. “How are you? Do you need me to get you anything, Gilgamesh?” 

Gilgamesh shook his head. “Unless you will be happy to end my life so I can be with him… I don’t want anything.” 

“You know Somnus wouldn’t want that.” Cor said sternly, getting that thought out of Gilgamesh’s head right now. “I’ve already lost two members of my family today, don’t make me lose another.” 

“Cor…” Ardyn wept, moving his head up slightly to look him in the eye. 

“Yeah?” Cor replied, allowing their eyes to make contact while Gilgamesh ignored what he said. 

“Cerbie… the dawn didn’t-”

“I know. Noctis told me what he did. He was brave just like Somnus was.” 

“I couldn’t protect either of them!” Ardyn cried harder burying his face back into Cor’s stomach. “I am sorry! I am so sorry!” 

“Hey!” Cor hushed him, holding on to him tighter. “This isn’t your fault. Neither of their deaths can be pinned on anyone that isn’t Bahamut. No one alive is to blame here, okay?” 

His words were ignored once again and that was the first time he heard Gilgamesh wail with grief.

* * *

Empty didn’t even begin to describe how the King of Lucis was feeling as Clarus slowly drove the Regalia through the crumbling city. 

He was sitting in the back seat, head rested against the warming glass, listening to the rumble of his car and the small whimpers of his granddaughter from the front of the car and Iris trying her best to soothe her. The sound made his heartbreak further and the tears - that should have been ones of joy as humanity had finally broken free from the tyranny of the gods - of sorrow filled his eyes. He did try and hide them with the blanket Clarus wrapped around him before they set off, but it was no use and there was really no shame in crying over his grandfather… 

_ “Dad? It’s grandad. He’s dead.”  _

Regis grimaced in pain as the words of his distraught son filled his ears once more. 

When his phone blared and he saw that it was his Noctis, Regis’s heart skipped a beat because his son was alive and had made it through the 10 years of eternal darkness. But as soon as he heard Noct’s shattered voice and the words he spoke, he went cold. 

His grandfather was dead. 

He didn’t think he’d be this upset as he had had 10 years to come to terms with this but for it to be talked about and for it to actually happen were two very different things. 

Because to Regis, he didn’t just lose a grandfather today, he had lost someone who stepped up and replaced his father. Someone who simply tried his best to give him a loving family and care for him when no one else, but his uncle, would. Worst part of it all was that Regis didn’t tell Somnus all of this when he left. He wanted to, but he knew if the words came out he’d see Somnus cry and Regis didn’t want that to happen. The King knew of his grandfather’s rocky and tragic relationship with the children he had over 2000 years ago. Somnus thought he’d messed up and got everything wrong. Regis so desperately wanted to tell him that he got him right. That he did good by him and he was proud that Somnus had practically raised him. 

But in his cowardice, he failed to say any of that. 

Now he could only say it to his corpse. 

Regis couldn’t hold down his sob any longer and buried his face into the blanket. 

This wasn’t fair. 

None of this was fair! 

None of them should have had to die by the will of the gods! None of them! If Regis could turn back time and sit up every night thinking of a way that everyone he held dear would live to see the dawn he would…. But he couldn't. That meant that the new dawn was going to be built on the blood of yet another fallen King. 

That was something Regis did not want to be a part of. 

“Grandad?” 

Seren’s little voice forced him to wipe his eyes on the blanket and turned to face the little Princess who was now sitting next to him in the back of the car, her eyes glassy and hot with tears. 

“Do you want a hug?” 

“Oh my dearest one, I’d love one.” Regis sniffled, pulling her in for a warm hug.

When Seren was securely in his arms that was when he noticed the car had stopped. He shifted his gaze towards the car door to see Clarus giving him a sympathetic look as he continued to comfort Seren. 

That could only mean they had finally arrived at the Citadel. 

“Grandad, do you think mummy and daddy are okay?” Seren asked, raising her head up slightly. 

Regis kissed her brow before nodding. “They are Seren. Don’t you worry. Shall we go and see them now?” 

“Okay.” Seren said, but she didn’t let go of him. 

“Are you alright, my dearest?” 

Seren sighed deeply. “I am going to miss grandpa that’s all.” 

“Me too.” Regis croaked out, giving her one final squeeze. “Me too.” 

Once grandfather and granddaughter had let go of each other, Iris offered to take Seren to see Luna and Noct, allowing Regis a little more time to grieve and for Clarus to get his wheelchair from the back of the car. 

Regis was glad Clarus was taking his time with carrying his chair to the top of the steps, before coming back down to carry him up to the damned thing. He needed a moment to collect himself and do his best to remember the goddamned prayers the Founder King would say to the fallen King. 

Regis felt so terrible that he was the one to do this. In his eyes, it should be Ardyn. No one knew Somnus better than his older brother and to Regis, it was like he was taking away a final farewell between the brothers. Although, Somnus would never allow it. That man was so stuck on tradition he’d probably be annoyed if it was Ardyn or Noctis who did it because they currently didn’t hold the status of ‘King’. The truth of it was… Regis didn’t want that status anymore. He’d happily give Noctis all regal responsibility now if he could. But that was unkind, especially as they were all in mourning. 

Regis allowed Clarus to pick him up and take him to his chair before wheeling him into the Citadel. There was no way he was insisting he could do this by himself today. He was too mentally and physically weak from granting all the guards and glaives kings magic to do so-

“Clarus?” Regis asked in a soft tone.

“Yes?” Clarus responded, sounding more than eager to hear what he had to say. 

“Why am I not incredibly weak or dead? I gave them all my power back, they should all have it no?” 

“Ummm… maybe when the Bahamut died, so did the magic of the Kings? Didn’t Ardyn and Somnus say the power was granted to your family by the gods?” 

Regis nodded. “Yes, I do believe that they did.” 

All Solheim technology was gone. All the King’s magic was gone. All the daemons were gone. All the gods appeared to be gone. At least there would never be a war as big as the one that lasted over 150 years ever again. There would still be power struggles, they were human there was no escaping it, but they had removed the means to have complete world domination, that was a good thing. 

Nothing else was said between the pair. Clarus put them in the lift and they made their way down to the crypts in silence. Regis much appreciated that. The silence it… wouldn’t help as such, but talking seemed like a chore. Even when Clarus had to take him out of the chair and ask Gladio to take his wheelchair down for him so they could get to Somnus’s resting place, he was never directly spoken to. 

Once he was back in his chair, Clarus wheeled him down the corridor to Somnus’s room and they were all there. 

Ardyn. Gilgamesh. Noctis and Cor. 

All of them looked beyond heartbroken and they had been waiting for him. 

“Dad…” Noctis whispered, wiping his nose with his sleeve, approaching his father. 

Regis instantly held his hand and gave him a small smile. “I know, my Night Light.” 

Regis looked to Cor, who was trying his best to comfort Ardyn and it wasn’t working. His uncle simply couldn’t and seemingly would not believe that this was happening. Regis didn’t blame him. He didn’t want to believe it either - and in his exhausted and saddened state, he failed to notice the difference in Ardyn’s appearance. 

Then he looked at Gilgamesh. Regis knew exactly how he was feeling for he had lost the love of his life too. If he told him it got better, he’d be lying. Losing Aulea… was terrible and his saving grace was Noctis. Gilgamesh didn’t have a child. He had nothing to keep him afloat and because of that, Regis let go of Noctis hand and wheeled himself over to the giant. 

“Gilgamesh, I am sorry.” Regis said, voice tearing itself to shreds. 

“No need, Young King. It is I who should apologise. For… he asked me to… help him.” Gilgamesh admitted, looking away from him. 

“You did as he asked and because of that we got the dawn back.” Regis said, trying to keep his voice strong. “He… you did the only thing you could. I thank you for your service and the love you had for my grandfather.” 

Gilgamesh nodded unable to respond and that was fine. Regis didn’t need him too. 

Taking in a deep breath, Regis wheeled himself over to the door, asked Clarus to open it before going into the room, the door closed behind him. 

When he saw his grandfather’s corpse, he broke down in tears. 

* * *

Ardyn held himself, sitting on the floor, rocking himself in his grief, Cor right by his side rubbing his back to try and make the pain go away. It wasn’t going to happen. 

All Ardyn could smell was the blood of his brother as he had Gilgamesh removed the sword and remove him from the throne. All he could hear was the sound of Gilgamesh’s and his own tears as they carefully brought him down to the crypts. All he could feel was his own failure as they washed him, changed him and finally placed the crown on top of his head. The freezing cold touch of his brother was still ghosting his hand and Ardyn wanted this all to go away. He didn’t want any of this to be happening. 

“It’s my fault.” Ardyn whispered into his arm. 

“No it’s not.” Cor confirmed, brushing his hand through Ardyn’s hair. “He chose to do this.” 

“At the cost of me…” 

“And Noctis. For our family. For Eos. He did it to help and protect everyone, just as you did in taking out Bahamut. Everyone is so proud of the pair of you.” 

“Yes, but he isn’t here to see it…” 

Ardyn tightened his grip around himself and bowed his head in shame. That should have been him. Somnus was promised, they swore it to him, all six of those fuckers promised him a mortal life after this. Because of him, because Somnus felt he owed it to him, that was taken away from his brother- 

“SHIT!!!!! ARDYN!!!!!”

Upon hearing Regis scream his name in a panic, Ardyn snapped his head up in the direction of the door and saw Clarus rushing in there as quickly as he could. Both Ardyn and Gilgamesh followed suit and raced into the room and what Ardyn saw made him choke on air. 

Before his eyes he saw Regis panicking, stumbling over his words, trying his best to keep Somnus down-

Ardyn rubbed his eyes just to make certain he wasn’t seeing things. 

he wasn’t. 

_ Somnus. _

Ardyn went cold, unable to move as he witnessed his brother’s arm moving. His throat went dry as he bore witness to Somnus moving his legs, bending them, as if he was trying to sit up and his eyes… all Ardyn could see was a pool of midnight. They were open! They were fucking open!

“I don’t understand! You can’t- you were dead!” Regis gasped, almost hyperventilating as he stuttered over his grandfather’s body. “You- you how can this-” 

“My King!” Gilgamesh shouted, rushing to Somnus’s side, latching on to his hand and still to Ardyn’s surprise Somnus took hold of it-

_ No.  _

_ No this wasn’t real _ . Ardyn told himself, still glued to the spot, thinking he must be dreaming. He must be passed out in Cor’s lap, wanting this to happen so much that his mind had forced it to leak into his dreams. 

Somnus was dead. 

Ardyn held his baby brother’s body in his arms! There was no pulse. There were no signs of life. Only blood and coldness. He wasn’t alive! This wasn’t real! 

Then he finally heard it. The sound made his heart leap into his throat. 

Somnus’s voice. 

“Sorry I… scared you.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” Gilgamesh commanded. “Don’t you dare be sorry.” 

“Grandad…” Regis wept, taking hold of Somnus’s arm. “You’re alive…” 

“Looks that way.” Somnus replied voice strained. “Gil, help me up.” 

Ardyn stared, tears free falling with hope as both Clarus and Gilgamesh helped Somnus sit up from his stone bed. When their eyes locked, blue and blue for the first time in over 2000 years, Ardyn’s entire being started to shake, still not fully believing this was true. 

“Brother…” Somnus gasped with a smile on his face. 

“...Somnus.” 

Ardyn cried, finally able to move, pushing Clarus out of the way to give Somnus a massive hug. Ardyn wept into his shoulder, feeling Somnus’s strong heartbeat against his own. 

That was a heartbeat! 

And he could feel Somnus’s breath against his face. 

He was breathing! 

He was alive. 

His baby brother was alive. 

“It’s alright.” Somnus said weakly, hugging him tighter. “I’m okay.” 

“How?!” Ardyn shrieked, pulling away from him so they were now at arms length. This… Ardyn still couldn’t comprehend what was going on! “You were dead. You’ve been dead for 10 hours!” 

Somnus breathed out slowly, slightly struggling to breathe. “I know.”

“Somnus, lay back down, please.” Gilgamesh insisted, grateful to Regis who had given the pillow he used for his back for Somnus to lay his head on.

“I am fine.” Somnus insisted. 

“Please, grandfather. Please.” Regis begged, trying to help Gilgamesh. 

Somnus did comply and Ardyn was so grateful that he had. 

Clarus and Cor had gone to get the closest thing they had to a doctor to examine him and check if he was alright and inform Noctis of what was happening as the Prince had gone to see Seren. Leaving Ardyn, Regis and Gilgamesh to hear the explanation that Somnus was attempting to give. 

“Aera came and found me. She told me that Shiva didn’t want to break her promise to me about being mortal again. As an act of kindness and thanks for helping the rest of the six-stop Bahamut, they gave me my life back and they gave me another gift too.” 

The room fell silent and to Ardyn that was more absurd than having Somnus living and breathing in front of him. The Six actually stuck by their words… they actually gave him back to them…

Somnus then moved his hand and hovered it above Regis’s until the King opened his hand up. Ardyn drew his attention to his brother’s action and saw that Somnus had dropped tiny seeds into Regis’s hand. 

“They are white and red sylleblossom seeds.” Somnus explained. “Apparently I am more trusted then Noctis is with them.” 

Ardyn’s heart sank. He never did get around to explaining to Noctis why those flowers died out. It was another sick game Bahamut had decided to play. The red and white flowers died out when he and Aera did, only leaving blue to reign supreme, i.e. Somnus. But now there was no Bahamut to play with their lives. There was no darkness to taunt them and they were free. They were free to live and bathe in the glory that was the sun. 

“So all of this is real?” Ardyn asked breathlessly, gripping Somnus’s leg, never wanting to let Somnus out of his sights again. “You’re really here and you’re not going to leave us?” 

“Unless I die, then no. I am afraid you are stuck with me.” Somnus smirk, turning into a yawn. 

“I am never going to let that happen, I promise.” Gilgamesh said, kissing Somnus’s hand. 

“I love you too.” 

“Grandad… I… I am so glad you are alright.” Regis sniffled, hugging his arm with all his might. 

“I am okay.” Somnus promised, turning his attention to his brother. “And Ardyn.” 

“Yes, Somnus.” Ardyn responded, for some reason, it scared him to hear what Somnus had to say. “What is it?” 

“I miss your gold eyes but I am sure I can get used to them being blue again.” 

Ardyn laughed. “Oh brother, I am so happy you’re alive.” 

“Me too.” 

* * *

Rebuilding the city of Insomnia and Lucis was going to be a long process, but it was a task everyone was willing to undertake. 

It had been three weeks since the battle was won and the dawn came up and Regis had officially stepped down as King, leaving Noctis as sole monarch, and finally the 114th King of Lucis. He got right to work. He had Gladio and Ignis by his side advising him, he had Cor and Nyx helping him with the restoration of the city and he had his dad and grandad to help guide him when he needed it. He was one of the luckiest King’s in all of Lucian history as he had two previous monarchs and their shields to help him and he had to make them proud, and strive to be worthy of the throne they had built for him. Within these weeks, Noctis had already started the framework of peace with Niflheim, Accordo and Tenebrae. All four nations, under Noctis’s, Ravus’s, Sol’s and temporary first secretary of Accordo’s rule, decided to come together and support each other through the rebuilding of their world. No more fighting. No more hatred. Simply helping one another and leading this world into an age of peace. Of course, there would be squabbles and fights here and there but they promised not to follow in their previous leader's footsteps and destroy the beautiful world they lived in. With Luna and little Seren by his side, Noctis knew he would do the best for them and make the right decisions. He was so grateful he had had his girls. He was bloody grateful. Luna even helped him with sorting out a council, getting rid of the older ones and replacing them with new blood. People who weren’t focused on tradition and who had a clue of how the land worked and it’s people. This was the way forward because they weren’t slipping back into the darkness again. Not while Noctis was King anyway. 

Prompto had finally returned to Insomnia, after being transferred from the hospital at Lestallum and he was so happy to see his dads, his uncles, his husband and his brothers all alive and well. He did cry and sob his heart out when he learnt Cerbie’s fate but he, like everyone else, could not be prouder of their dog's bravery. Their dog would never be forgotten. Not so long as Prom had air in his lungs. Noctis even gave him a memorial plaque and planted a tree in the garden. It wasn’t much as they had no body to bury, but at least everyone could pay their respects to such a wonderful being. When he saw Ignis, Prompto was beyond grateful his husband made it out alive. They could live together, work together and protect Noctis together. Nothing was going to hold them back. Not ever. Sooner rather than later, Gladio announced that he and Rhea had set a date for the wedding, prompting Noctis to cheekily remark that Seren needed a shield ASAP so he better get busy or he’d promote Iris to the job instead. All four men laughed and Prom couldn’t help but cry. They were back together at least. That was how it was going to stay. 

Somnus and Regis both opted to remain in the Citadel as they could support Noctis easiest from there, they were not rejected at all and it meant that both men could spend more time with Seren too. With what time Regis had left, he deserved to just relax and watch his grandchild grow and so did Somnus.

Everyone deserved this new life. 

Everyone and Cor knew what he was going to do with his newfound freedom. 

“You are shitting me!” Noctis yelled at his uncle. “You want to quit!” 

“That is correct.” Cor responded, face deadpan. 

“No!” 

“Cor, this is a real dick move. We need you.” Gladio stated, backing up his king. “We got no idea how to be King and Lord Shield. We need the Marshal to guide us for at least a little bit.”

“You got both your dads and Somnus and Gilgamesh. You don’t need me.” Cor insisted, standing his ground. “Besides, do you know how old I am? It’s time for the Immortal to retire and I am afraid you won’t sway me from my decision.” 

“Can you stay for like a month!” Noctis pleaded with him. 

Cor raised an eyebrow, before gesturing to his husband who was staring at a bunch of flowers in the hall. “If I help you, he’s gonna be dead within the week.” 

“Don’t overreact.” Gladio said. 

“Yeah, he is fine!” 

“Really?” Cor scoffed. “He hasn’t needed to piss in 2000 years, I have to remind him to actually go because he isn’t used to it. If he is doing that, that means his brain is still on ‘I'm the immortal King of the daemons’ mode. He will get himself killed.” 

Noctis frowned. “Is he really that bad? I thought Prom was joking.”

Cor shook his head. “No, he is really that bad.”

It wasn’t only forgetting to urinate, Ardyn was forgetting to drink, forgetting to eat, forgetting that seeing in the dark only applied to daemons and never turned on the lights. Only yesterday did Cor have to remind Ardyn he had to breathe or he’d pass out. Cor couldn’t in good conscious work every day knowing that was going to be there norm. He had to be there for his now mortal husband who was acting like a very lost and confused puppy. He was going to be there for him, end of story. 

“Fine.” Noctis said. “But what am I going to do about a Marshal of the Crownsguard?” 

Cor smirked. “Easy. Pick the Daemon Slayer. She has more than earned it.” 

By the smiles on Noctis and Gladio’s faces, Cor knew he had gotten through to them. Good. At least that had worked out. 

“Cor….” Ardyn whined, prompting Cor to turn around. 

“Yeah?” 

“Why don’t these flowers smell like they used to? Ardyn asked, staring at them intently. “They aren’t as strong anymore…” 

“That’s because you no longer have your daemon scent, remember?” Cor said, being patient with him. 

This was very hard for Ardyn to grasp that all of his senses had lessened. He’d get there, it would just take time and it set a perfect example as to why he had to quit. 

“Oh…” Ardyn said sadly. 

Cor’s heart melted. Ardyn was so adorable like this. 

He may be confused and a little spaced out but that did not change Cor’s love for his now mortal husband. The important thing was that he was alive. Somnus was alive. Noctis was alive. And so was Prom and Regis. Everyone dear to them was. (But Cerbie, rest his innocent soul) If they kept that in mind… everything would be okay. 


End file.
